insect speedster of Night raid
by Artzilla406
Summary: the empire gained many enemys from the revalutanarys to people who wanted to be free, but the empire have gained two enemys due to there corruption and manipulation for power, the Night Raid, and the five knights of the insect tribe, with there power the empire will be in ruin.
1. insect 1

Walking though the road is a cloaked teen with a bag on his back, he is not showing his face for the passerby. Then a carrage is start to pass bye seeing the hooded teen.

Guy 54: hey kid? You need a ride?

?: nah, i'm cool, i'm use walking by traveling.

Guy 54: you sure? We can give you a lift to the capital.

?: (sigh) fine whatever, as long they better have a bar for me to drink and eat.

Guy 53: there is, hope in.

?:(sigh) I know I should walk (he came out of the carriage and pull out his chain)but it seem i'm not the only one, this ugly here is too weak.

Before he could start anything, someone cut the dragons arm clean off, he turn to see is a young man of average height with green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight. He used to wear a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants, brown gloves and combat boots, he's holding a regular sword.

?: oh, a brat.

?: class 1 danger beast, right, an earth dragon this should be fun.

?: more like boring.

Then he throw the chain to wrapped around the earth dragon's neck as using force to choke the living life out of him, slowly breaking the neck.

?: there.

?:your good.

?:well aren't you gonna kill him ? his body be in the way.

?: right!

as he charged in and jump to slash the earth dragon to pieces as blood spill as the cloak person walk off to the capital.

?: your not half bad brat, for a binger. (wave off)

?: why are you calling me brat?

?: just now, oh and before I go , what's your name ?

?: is tatusmi.

?: Dan, later.

**Timeskip**

in the city of capital, Dan got some drink and a bag of food, he's eating some piece of meat.

Dan: _to think i'm walking through this crap, better find where the family that Ren told me, so the group strike at night._

Then he heard some laughter from three tables away from him, he turn to see tatsumi and a young, curvaceous woman. She has short blonde hair with two long tufts that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, detachable sleeves, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck.

Dan: _that brat again? And who this woman,_ (look close and begin use his hearing good)_ judging from her looks she not no push over but seem get details and helping the sprout to join in the army, poor bitch made two mistake. 1. joining the filth of this slut place and 2. she swindle his money, as munch I like to give it back to him but I need them for something and see if my skills still got it._

He continue to eat his meal , he got up and put some cash at the bartender's desk and he walk off as he bump into some woman holding tatsumi's money as she look at him and blushing.

Dan: who sorry about that.

?: oh um, that's alright.

Dan: i'm Dan.

?: leone, you new here?

Dan: more like around I go and travel my path.

Leone: really?

Dan: yeah , anyway i'm off cuz I need to look around somethin to buy.

leone: yeah i'm busy too, seeyah.

as then they both left as Dan watch her leave as he small smile, he pull out the bag of money.

Dan: _the old switcheroo, switch a bag of fake money to hers, still got it. _

He climb up top of the building and look up to the skies.

Dan: now I need to wait for her to come, so I guess a stake out i'm in, kinda boring. (he fall asleep)

**Timeskip**

later at night then he wake up hearing and look down to see tatsumi sulking down felt swindle.

Dan: I rest my case he'll get swindled.

He then spotted a carriage coming as he begin to hear the voice.

?: stop right here!

Guard 1: are we really doing this again milday?

?: you know I cant help it, this is just the way I am, excuse me. (tatusmi looked at her)

a young girl with a white, lack and blue dress, short blond hair, blue eyes and a puff ball on top of her head.

?: excuse me, um if you need a place to rest your head tonight, your welcome to come home with me

Tatsumi: Ah thanks but we're broke.

?: if you weren't, you woulndt be here would you?

Guard 1: miss aria has a bit of a weakness for helping those with no where to go.

Guard 2: you three should really accept her offer.

Aria: pretty please.

Tatsumi: well um it's better then sleeping on the street I guess.

Aria: great! Let's go home!

As then dan see tatsumi got in the carriage and went off as he see a small robotic red horn beetle fly up as he catch it, put it to his ear.

Dan: hey Ren, I found her, with a boy name tatsumi a newbie brat. Yeah , meet where i'm heading they're keeping the dead bodies hidden, i'll see if I search any survivor who still kicking, I know I'll make sure night raid or the rogue worms out there, alright seeyah.

Dan got up as he close his eyes as his entire body morph into like a skin suit exoskeleton that color gray and darker gray, a mask like chrome and a red symbol horn beetle on his chest, red visor eyes, along red line around his body. wearing a black hoodie cloak, he put his hood up as he begin to jumping building to building following the carriage and glide to the sky.

Dan: lets see if they can handle…. The Beetle of death.

**Timeskip**

the next day as Beetle of death on the roof listening conversation to the guard and tatusmi, he notice the shopping maria got.

Beetle of death: _Ren and Shane will make sure to keep an eye, yesterday what I eardrop ,tatsumi two friends sayo and iseysau, all this time the minister honest control the child , thinking about it makes me sick..._

He look at the poster of 3, said "naejnda", "bulat", it said "night raid" at the middle.

Beetle of death:_ night riad, group of assassin bandits and part of revolutionary army, as my grandparents said...in heaven there's an angel of death, it hear the soul cry of the innocent...and that innocent demand avenge._

He look another poster that same "akame" make Crimson ripper growl.

Beetle of death: _don't matter to me, I wont forget what you have done.._

Tatsumi notice another poster as symbol of bugs such as red horn beetle, dark blue claw beetle, sky color dragon fly and a purple scorpion as it said "Four Knights of Beelzebub" on the middle.

Tatsumi: hey what those other wanted poster with the symbol of bugs in it?

Guard 1: you don't want to mess with any of the four knights, they are the empire most wanted enemy number 1.

Tatsumi: are they worst then night raid?

Guard 1: far worse then you can imagine, the poisons scorpion will kill you before you know it, the dreaded dragonfly will shoot you down from afar, the bee of paralyzation will paralyses you then kill you, the killer claw beetle as you don't want to messed with him otherwise will tear you apart limb from limb slowly, but the most deadly one is the beetle of death, one any of them appear, your death will come in an instant.

Tatsumi: whoa, there that deadly?

Guard 1: that's not even the deadliest, they have the power to move fast, faster then the eye can see, you can't predict what they will appear nor how to kill them cuz they're like demons and who know in disguise.

Tatsumi: yikes!

Guard 1: yeah so be very careful about them.

Tatsumi: y-yeah.

As the beetle of death then run off in speed as he glide to they air in stealth as he land at aria's mansion, he waited as there's now see 4 figure who look exactly like him but different. the first have blue claw beetle symbol, blue line and blue 4 eyes , the next is a symbol of the dragon fly, and have 4 dragonic insect wings and purple line and a visor V on it, next a symbol of the bee , and have yellow line and big yellow eyes , and last is a symbol of the scorpion and have purple line and a tail.

those four are the poisons scorpion, the dreaded dragonfly, the Killer bee and the spear claw beetle has arrived.

the beetle of death: good you four came just in time.

Dreaded dragonfly: I see our target is near.

Poisons scorpion: and in the shed, is where the body and I detail you, and you told me tatusmi's friend in there?

the beetle of death: Killer bee and Dreaded dragonfly, you two be in a lookout, spear claw beetle and poison scorpion, two of you with me and see if any survivor still alive so we aid them with a cure.

All knights: right.

The beetle of death: and at night the worm is coming and so do night raid.

Spear claw beetle: what'd we do to night raid boss?

Beetle of death: … stall them, that family will be our kill tonight.

Poisons scorpion: seem curious since we're on the same side.

Killer bee: but we'll have to think about it later on to test them and see even they wont handle the worm, our worm is known as the grand worm.

Beetle of death: he's right so do the order, but leave the Demon Sword Murasame to me.

Dreaded dragonfly: still have a history of her huh?

Beetle of death: yes, she will be my pray, as my grand parents said, in deed time of war as heaven show judgement but to show how our path been cross describe who we are in front of each other.

**Timeskip**

Walking in the maner there is a woman holding her diary

Aria's mother: well, well, now I can add three more entry to my diary, (giggle) what an addicting little hobby this is.

Spear claw beetle came out of the shadow that his right arm turn to an ax claw to slice her torso in half as suddenly a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes. She usually wore a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. Wore glasses and had a scar on her right cheek. And wore a hat carry a huge scissor seem to cut the woman two a little.

She is surprise and shock to see spear claw beetle in front of her and even killed aria's mom even she did cut her an it in half.

spear claw beetle's thought: night raid member, sheele. (looked at her)

sheele: your one of the knights.

Spear claw beetle: if you don't want to be harmed,(point his right arm axe claw at her) stand down now and yield.

Sheele: (spin her large scissors) i'm sorry, but I rather not.

spear claw beetle: And I'm sorry too, but , you wont be dying.

**meanwhile**

Beetle of death, killer bee, and dreaded dragon fly up top the roof in stealth, seeing tatsumi is awake as they see the red moon shine, a long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie, she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black glove, leone, a young girl of below average height. She has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head, although on occasion it is free-flowing. She has big pink eyes. She wears a pink outfit, a young man is wearing a silver armor with yellow eyes and has and white jumpsuit and a cloak and a young man with shoulder-length green hair, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. He was occasionally seen wearing a long black coat. and a guy in a armor holding a spear as they on the string.

Dreaded dragonfly: Akame, a deadly sword that absolute poison to kill with one cut or slash, bulat the one with such strength and skills with the spear , lubbock have string deadly to kill but a trickster and make as weapon, mine a sniper.

Killer bee: seem the whole night raid gang has arrived,(turn beetle of death) just like you expected chief.

Beetle of death: so predictable, how munch time when the rogue worm gonna be here?

Dreaded dragonfly: 17 minutes.

Beetle of death: good enough time, you and killer bee be at the sniper, spear claw beetle and poison scorpion already inside the house killing aria's parents, while I see if can take of akame along the girl.

dreaded dragonfly: what about the boy who helping the girl?

Beetle of death: he doesn't know the evil behind the girl's mask.

dreaded dragonfly: yeah, so we let him live and find his path if he could.

As the 3 knights split up and spread out for the mission while in stealth

as night raids look down to see the guards are running outside protecting aria.

Lubbock: akame those three guards are target too.

akame: I'll take care of it.

As she and bulat land to the ground in front of the 3 guards.

Guard 2: don't let that sword touch you

Guard 1: let's go !

He about to charged but akame unsheated her sword passed the guard by the neck as blood spill , bulat throw the spear to impale guard 1's torso.

Guard 1:i know the corruption cannot escape it grabs.

Guard 3: who the hell are these mosnters ?!(he run off)

But there a duble shoot in the head as mine use herpmupkin.

Mine: not munch of a bodyguard since he run away.

Lubock: yeah, like anyone can run from that.

Mine: but there was someone who took another shot.

Then an energy shot to the strings and another as Lubbock and mine almost fall, night raid turn to see killer bee both forearms a stinger blade and the dreaded dragon fly's right forearm blaster, as they click their weapons.

Killer bee: can't let you guys get in our way.

**with poison scorpion **

poison scorpion's tail is wrapped around tightly to aria's father's neck in mid air.

Aria's father: please spare me! please I have a little girl.

Poison scorpion: spare her? What about the people she brought to her home every time? ya'll have skeleton in closet but don't worry, you and your wife will see her in hell.

He snapped his neck to two and dropped him , he turn to see leone with lion ears, lion arms with claws and tail out and her hair is longer, she gaps and shocked to see him.

Poisons scorpion: hmm, I didn't know night raid have a pet cat.

Leone: what was that? (glared at him)

Poisons scorpion : your choice, you and your team stand down, or it'll be rough, but first

he look to the dead body aria's dad as he his hands shoot many tendrils as it begin consuming him as then show is gone.

Poison scorpion: there.

Leone: hey, that was my kill!

Poison scorpion: like I said, is personal, so this how it goes, be a good kitty cat and stay in your box or this will be ugly.

Leone: (smirk) sorry i'm not sitting this one ou-

She eyes wide quickly avoid the stinger was in front for her face as she flinch felt his aura.

Leone's thought: that was damn close! I didn't react in time but lucky I avoid but this...I don't think I can handle this guy if he toy me.

**with spear claw beetle**

Spear claw beetle: let get started but first.

He turn to the dead body aria's mother, his right arm shot out tendirls as begin consuming her , then nothing.

Spear claw beetle: hmmm, tasty.

Sheele: your arms can eat bodies?

Spear claw beetle: what you saw as we can consume , our tendrils when ever we kill them but either before they go dying, Every living thing we consume makes us stronger. We take their shapes, and we take their memories.

Then he shapeshift into aria's mom which surprise sheele.

B- Aria's mom:(giggle a bit) we even can match their personality, voice, gender, appearance, everything.

Shapeshift back to spear claw beetle as he charged at her ,then they begin clashing their weapon as sheele getting push and blocking some of his slash as spear claw beetle turn his left arm into larged claw pincer to top her larged scissor of cutting him.

Spear claw beetle: playing scissor can hurt you, but I guess is good for against enemies.

Sheele: you too.

Spear claw beetle: well don't take it personal.

He push her and trap her in the wall with his larged claw pincer and grab her larged scissor weapon.

Spear claw beetle: now stay put, we gonna purge this girl's family, along her guards, since we was order from our boss to stall you guys, but your are coming with me.

**with killer bee and dreaded dragon**

Dreaded dragonfly: (aim his blaster) don't move.

Mine: oh shit! is one of those knights!

killer bee and dreaded dragon fly is shooting at some of Lubbock's string to cut it.

Lubbock: he can cut my strings?!

**with Poison scorpion**

Leone panting hard as she got some cuts as poison scorpion arm is bladed pincer.

Leone: munch I like to dance, but I gotta run. (run off)

As he zoom in after her as she yelp dodging and got some nasty cuts as she tackle him to the wall as the two tumble to the ground but leone quickly run off.

Leone:_ I need to lose him! This guy is way out of my level here!_

As poison scorpion dig underground chasing her.

**with tatsumi**

as tatsumi run off with his sword ot find aria as he finally made it , he see the guard and aria ehind the shed.

Tatsumi: there you are!

Aria: tatsumi?

Guard 4: okay you made it, i'll hide the young lady and wait for the guard, see what you can do to stall they enemy till then, got it?

Tatsumi: you really expect me to take out-

He heard a noise, he turn to akame arrived with her sword unsheathed.

Tatsumi: well, looks like it to late to complain! (wield his sword, ready to fight)

Akame start to dash forward but dash passes the young swordsman.

Akae: your not a target.

Tatsumi: huh?

She jump up then her foot land to his top head, then jump off toward the guard and aria.

Guard 4: damn it! (shooting his gun at her)

Akame: you are.

As slow motion happen as akame dodging the bullet very quick in speed, held back her sword.

Akame: your done.

Suddenly came out a whip blade cut the guard's arm off clean and akame cut him in half as blood spill.

Aria was scared and move back but tripped, akame wonder what the blade but she quickly see it as she block it as jump back, everyone turn to see someone landed down from the trees, is the beetle of death who not saying a word but glared at akame, tatsumi and aria.

Tatsumi: whoa, the beetle of death.

Aria: h-he's real.

Then he look at akame who akame looked at him, as if something curious and odd as if she cant put her finger on it. Then leone ran into the area panting so hard as she look around see she has lost poison scorpion out of her sight.

Leone: finally, I lost him.

She then notice tatsumi protecting aria form akame but what shocking is the beetle of death is here.

Leone: you kidding me?! He's here too?! Akame wouldn't last long with him, (turn tatsumi and facepalm) ah geez, that poor guy cant catch a break cant he?

As the beetle of death move his head to see aria as he look back at tatsumi.

Tatsumi: w-what? What is it?

The beetle of death point at aria which make her flinch in fear and hid behind tatsumi.

Tatsumi: you wanted to kill her too?!

The beetle of death nodded his head as his right forearm shift into a long bladed sword.

Tatsumi: well yo-

he then heared a scream as tatsumi turn to see the beetle of death grabbed the girls neck.

Tatsumi: Aria!_ H-how did he get there so quick!?_

The beetle of death: you die.

He raised his right forearm lade ready to kill her, till akame cut his right arm off clean, he drop aria who run behind tatsumi. The beetle of death slowly turn his head toward akame.

Akame: your in the way, she's my kill.

He silently grab his right arm as he attach it back as it regenerate, he see the marking curse from her slash all over his body, it begin to go away as it vanished and consuming the poison which shocked akame.

Akame: your amuse to the curse?

The beetle of death: my life...been a curse, tell me, are you worthy wield that sword to kill the guilty?

Akame: I am.

The beetle of death: what about one girl you killed who wasn't guilty? The one you use to have someone close, you almost kill him back then before you was night raid.

Akame: you leave them out of it!

The beetle of death: which one you felt guilty the most? Is it...Dan or his friend who she's like a little sister to him?

That made her mad and charge at the beetle of death, he dodges her sword swing and even turn his right arm back to normal as he caught the sword and knee her and kick her to the ground , he now holding akame's sword.

The beetle of death: For now on, The Murasame belongs to me. (he wield her sword)

Akame got back up charges at him again, then pop out of the ground is poison scorpion, his tail wrapped around her waist and slammed her to the ground and toss her to the ground as leone run and help her up.

Leone: akame! You okay?

Akame: yeah, I need to get my sword back.

The beetle of death: I know all your moves akame, Gozuki's top Assassin squad, former of the elite seven.

Leone: how he know that?!

The beetle of death: as she know dan and his friend may, dan use to e part of a different assassin group, hell he visit and pay a visit helping tow close friend he made back as kids, one he knows and they other akame...well, (twirl her sword) she get the idea if she not telling.

Akame grunt her teeth a little while look away a bit as the beetle of death turn to tatsumi and point akame's sword at him.

The beetle of death: step aside, we're for the girl to kill.

The beetle of death: hmmm, (look at the sword and akame then back to him) your good but it'll be a waist since your in the way, so...i'll let see if you got the guts in the easy level.

He throw the sword to akame as she quickly caught it.

The beetle of death: she'll deal with you.

Tatsumi: w-what?! are you saying i'm gonna waist your time?!

The beetle of death: you saw how fast I was, I would've cut your head off clean if I want too.

Tatsumi:(eyes wide in shock and fear)no way.

Akame charged in as tatusmi react quickly , they both sword duel each other as he make one swing but akame flip up to the sky, then give a kick on him back , tatsumi stumble and looked back.

Tatsumi: what the?!

Then akame just impale to his heart ,as he fall down to the ground.

Aria: tatusmi!

As then to show tatusmi is fine by show a small grin, he's getting back up and looked at akame.

Tatsumi: why you back off all of the sudden?

Akame: is because I felt like I hit some kind of armor.

Tatsumi:(pull out a small statue stone from his shirt) I guess the villager were looking out for me at all.

The beetle of death who already banished knee akame to the ground and got her sword again make tatsumi jump back, leone about to help but felt someone next to her as she turn to see killer bee, spear claw beetle and dreaded dragonfly point their weapons at her, as everyone see them.

Killer bee: surprise...

Spear claw beetle: just in time...

Dreaded dragonfly: don't move night raid.

Leone: ah crap.

The beetle of death: let the lioness go, she do owe the boy a favor, and gonna show him the truth for what he's been looking for.

the 3 knights nodded while stand down and lowering their weapons.

Leone: wait how you know that?

The beetle of death: well you did talk to dan by bumping into him earlier. (this make akame shocked to hear that)

akame: how do you know so much about dan, tell me!

The beetle of death: well let say you thought he's dead, but let say he's alive.

Akame: where is he?!

Leone: oh akame, never see you like this.

Akame:(turn at her) you said you met dan right?!

Leone: I bump into him at the bar before.

Akame: tell me where did he walk too?!

The beetle of death: why do you seem to care or worried about him?

Akame: JUST TELL ME WHERE IS HE DAME IT!

The beetle of death: hehehe, sorry but...he's close as you think.

Leone: calm down akame.

Akame: what are you doing?

Leone: first we got some time left and i kind of owe this guy a favor, i'm pretty sure he like ot catch in right now. (Wink at tatsumi)

As tatsumi recognize her from before.

Tatsumi: HEY YOUR THE GIRL WITH BOOBS!(Point at leone)

The beetle of death: pervert.

Tatusmi: w-wait is not I meant to say!

The beetle of death:(turn leone) please continue.

Leone: right, lesion earlier you were concerned we were gonna kill innocent people, I think you might wanna see things differently when you find out what's behind that door.

She kicked the door open to reveal hundreds of dead bodies.

Leona: here it is welcome to the capital kid.

Tatsumi is so shocked seeing this.

Tatsumi: what, is all this?

Poison scorpion: let say the little brat and her family like to pick up lost people and turn them into a butcher shop, either to drugged them and tormented for their amusing.

Killer bee: two of your friends, sayo and Ieyasu let say they met aria and end up like these guys. (point at the hundred dead bodies)

this made tatsumi shocked to see them here.

dreaded draongfly: don't worry , there not dead.

he make a whistle as come out from the trees are big white humanoid insect like with shell like over them as there 8 of them , as shocked everyone except the five knights. Then came behind the monster bugs are, a boy with black short hair, and a white bandana on his forehead and a girl who she has long raven hair with a white flower on her head, they both wearing coats as tatsumi is shocked even aria and night raid.

Tatsumi:(tearing)sayo? Ieyasu?

Leyasu: hey tatsumi, been awhile!

Sayo: thank goodness your okay!

As the three hugged each other.

Tatsumi: h-how? I thought-

Ieyasu: those five knights help us, the knight with a dragonfly mark treated us with some medicine and healed us good.

The beetle of death: I was investigating aria and you yesterday even early, that about your friends you told them. They capture them and did this, so my team and I sneak in and rescue them.

Killer bee: now you know the dark side of this 'shining' capital.

as aria about to turn but leone grab her head tight.

Leone: whoops, you really think we weren't through with you ,did you sweetie pie.

Tatsumi: these people really did this?

Sayo: yes, all of them, she and her family was horrible people.

Aria: there lying! I have no idea anything like that was going on so who would you believe, these-these murderers or the one who saved you? (poison scoprion's tail whack her face) ah!

Poison scorpion: cut the crap already.

The beetle of death: you cant fool the boy anymore.

Spear claw beetle: he already see now.

Iseyasu: trust us tatsumi, she and her family found us and everything was blacked when we ate their food, and try to torment us and even poison me the most!

Aria: fine, fine so I did it ok! These trash you see is worthless filth there are nothing but but, live stock for me to use as I see fit! Garbage like her don't have the right to have such beautiful hair, mine is giving me trouble so I treated her extra special she would be honored to have so much attention ungrateful bitch!

The beetle of death's hand impale right through aria's chest as she cough blood make everyone except the four knights surprise.

The beetle of death: the real ungrateful bitch is you, including your family.

He turn to tatusmi of a nodded. Then tatsumi decapitated her and her head fell to the ground.

Leone: well that was quick, the beetle of death and tatsumi didn't even hesitate granted she was pretty heinous.

His arm start to consume her starting on the whole along her head shocking leone, akame and tatusmi what they just say.

The beetle of death: for a brat who sick and sour, she sort of taste sweet.

Leone: your… imperial arms can eat people?

The beetle of death: oh...we consume, and beside we're more then an imperial arm.

dreaded dragonfly: hey boss, we got 9 minute when the rogue worm come.

The beetle of death: alright.

Akame: The beetle of death!

The beetle of death:(sigh) what is it now?

Akame: you didn't tell me how close he is, and how you know munch?!

The beetle of death:(sigh and twirl her sword around) oh akame, (throw the sword up to the air) even all these years, you, your little sister and I who's been test our survival by many Danger Beasts, the only goal being to survive and escape the forest when we was little kids, as we three made it out alive. (the sword stab at the ground while he looked deep to her eyes) Seem you still hadn't change a lot back then.

Akame: n-no way… dan?

As then The beetle of death begin shapeshift as remove the cloak, to show dan as a man who has lighter pale tan skin, Black short hair, Grayish eyes, he's wearing a Black leather jacket, Grey hoodie, blue pants ripped, black boots, black fingerless gloves.

Akame is so shocked and absolute fear as if a ghost is in front of her past, she notice he look different from his hair, skin tone, and eyes color change. She remember back as kids he use to have fresh skin tone, blue eyes and blonde hair.

Dan: the one and only, so your the member of the revolutionary army, that's a first.

She gives him a hug in an instinct but he frown and push the hug away from her.

Dan: don't touch me.

but akame ignored him and gives another hug, but this one a tight one.

Dan: I said...get off!

He show some spike came out of him as this make akame let go, he glared at her.

Dan: did you think I wont forgot what you did to me and may years ago? And try to pretend like it never happen?

Akame: I know that you dolt!

Dan: then leave me alone!

Akame flinch from his shout as she felt scared and guilt.

Akame: w-what happen to you?

Dan: the dan you know, is gone.

Killer bee: chief, there coming.

Dan: alright guys, let's do this.

Akame: wait!

But they vanish as they went away leaving them gone. She cried and collapses to the ground as she grab her sword back and look down.

Akame:(muttered) dan, i'm sorry for what I did back then...i'm so sorry, I'm sorry for what I've done, please come back.

As dan and his group are now the front of the house to see a 20 worm who are black and purple.

Dan: alright, let's go!

As coming to the five group are small robotic insect like, a red horn beetle, blue claw beetle, a purple scorpion, dragon fly and a yellow wasp bee.

Five knights: henshin.

As they all grab their own small insect as the belt appeared on their waist but for killer bee is on his wrist and so do the poison scorpion with a sword he pull out along the dreaded dragon fly with his gun weapon he pull out a holster on his hand ,they all place it in.

**HENSHIN!**

Then hexagon pixels start to form armor for the 5 knights

Dan now got a silver armor ,chestplate , shoulder armor, gunatlet , that part of red and black even the suit behind it and a helmet that silver with blue visor along a V horn like while holding a gun like weapon.

Spear claw beetle have the similar like dan's except is blue, shoulder weapon shooter, a red visor .

killer bee have the same except light silver gold nd black, bee hive shape on his chestplate and his helmet ,the black suit behind have gold parts

dreaded dragonfly have a light pale blue armor, with scooper wire around his helmet , a 4 black line visor , red diamond on the forehead, and chest.

posion scorpion now have a purple armor with orange line on his armors, a green visor line, and a cover helmet even show a scorpion tail like.

?: kamen rider… kabuto, now lets go to work.

?: kamen rider, zabee!

?: kamen rider, drake!

?: kamen rider, sasword!

?: kamen rider, gatack!

Kabuto: kill them all.

Zabee, drake, sasword and gatack: right!

They all charge at the green creatures begining to fight each of them as night raid as leone and akame brought tatsumi, iseyasu and sayo with them as they're watching the 5 kamen riders fighting the insect monsters.

Leone: well now.

Bulat: there, wearing armors?

Tatsumi: whoa.

Lubbock: didn't know they can do that.

They use there skills of hand to hand combat, and their blaster and even their kicks as the group up to see some around as 7 of them.

kabuto: let's kick it up a notch!

He then flick the red beetles horn up as red lightning surge around him and his armor shifted a little, as his team do the same as for drake pulled the dragon flys tail, sasword press on the little scorpions tail and zabee turned his little wasp 180 degrees.

Kabuto, zabee, drake, sasword and gatack: cast off!

**CAST OFF!**

as there heavy armor came off , kabuto now an armor red and silver horn beetle with blue eyes , gattack have a blue and black armor along gold line, red eyes and beetle claw horns on each side of his head, zabee have a shoulder pads silver, golden armor ,black line, a wasp/bee like helmet , have a dragon fly wings as a chestplate and the head on his left shoulder, a dragon fly light blue wings visor , and for sasword have a purple and silver armor , shoulder pads scorpion's like, a scorpion like helmet as still have the tail part up and the light blue visor eyes. 

**CHANGE: BEETLE!**

**CHANGE: STAG BEETLE!**

**CHANGE: WASP!**

**CHANGE: DRAGONFLY!**

**CHANGE: SCORPION!**

Tatsumi: woah!

Leone: awesome!

Itseyua: nice!

Sayo: they change armor agaiN!

Bulat: as if it was a heavy armor.

Lubbock: their armor are bugs.

Sheele: that's explain it.

Mine: woah.

Akame: dan.…

As the 7 rogue worms looked at night raid as they jump off in non notice speed.

Kabuto, zabee, drake, sasword and gatack: clock up.

**CLOCK UP!**

night raid about ot get reayd.

tatusmi: hey look-

as everything stop as time freeze.

as the five kame rnider jump in super speed kick the 7 rogue worm as they clashing of their speed, kabuto ,zabee and gattack tag team against 4 rogue worms using their fist and kicks. gattack use sword claw beetle against them in speed and slahsing, sasword slashing and drake shooting all 3 of them together as the monster back away as kabuto and gattack charged for their opponent, press their beetle and click the horns.

**1 2 3! RIDER KICK!**

Kabuto and gatack: rider kick!

they jump up and deliver a kick to the two rogue worm

zabee: rider sting! (press his bee stinger blade)

**RIDER STING!**

He uppercut the third rogue worm

as drake point his gun at the fourth rogue worm.

**1 2 3 RIDER SHOOTING!**

Drake: rider shooting! (his gun charging a team)

as drake press the trigger to blast the fourth one.

Sasword: Rider slash!

He press the button of the stinger as his sword cover of purple electric.

**RIDER SLASH! **

Sasword did a many slashes at the fifth ,six and seventh rogue worm as the sword cover in poison ,, he slashes all passed them.

**CLOCK OVER!**

tatusmi: out?

as all the 7th rogue worms exploded into dust and ashes, kabuto and his team looked up at night raid as he raised his right arm up o the sky pointing his finger while slowly down in front down , as night raid are awe and shocked of what happen and what they saw they do even of absolute speed.

Tatsumi: uh...what just happened?

Bulat: I don't know , is seem these guys are fast.

Sheele: yeah as if everything went to slow motion.

Leone: hmm, I got an idea!

as she jump down as night raid follow her as kabuto turn point his gun blaster at her as she held her hand up.

Leone: woah! Woah! Hold your horses red! Me and they other not here to fight!

Kabuto: then what is it you want lioness?

Leone: look, we wanted to take down the empire as much as you do.

Kabuto: true but there bigger threat.

Sasword: more threat then the empire, which is our job to stop them .

Lubbock: you mean the one you guys fight?

Zabee: yes there called rogue worms, what they are our business, what you guys seem skills but their not like danger beast or any you fight.

Drake: which is our job, almost like us, they kill and gain human form, even have opponent's memories, there enemies in disguise gonna divide and conquer. And it'll happen to you next as well night raid.

Leone: how about we work together to work for both of us? We take down the empire, and wipe out these whatever these creatures out.

Kabtuo: hmmm.

As he snap his finger as the 5 kamen rider group huddle whispering to each other as they turn at night raid.

Kabuto we decide this for now, we work together as alliance . we help you the way to defeat the rogue worm and defeat the empire.

Leone smiles and hold her hand out. Kabuto shake her hand as they nodded.

Kabuto: also people called us the five knight of beezlebub, but we prefer you called us kamen rider .

As then he looked at akame.

Kabuto: let's talk in private.

As then akame and kabuto went somewhere private as it was silent, they was staring each other.

Kabuto: ...

Akame:...

Kabuto: curious, what makes you join the revolutionary army?

Akame: I was found by my boss.

Kabuto: i see, what can you do to make it up from what you did to me and may?

Akame: I.. I don't know

Kabuto: exactly, but one question i wanted answer, why did you strike her? And me? Why?

Akame: I don't know, I want myself to believe that, when i was order by the mission that told me, I was blind by how furious thought you and may betray me and...and...when i saw your eyes in horror., i-it make me realize what've i done.

Kabuto: I try to fight your poison but it went worst.

Akame: how?

Kabuto: your little sister, cut me with no regret nor mercy.

Akame: w-why?

Kabuto: cuz the drugged i found out messing with her head , as if she accepted it and heard about me . so the empire sent her to hunt me down, i almost die but...i was reborn.

Akame: I though you died, I was horrified!

Kabuto: the good worm save my life, give me the chailce to drink, that is the reason my hair dyed black, my eye color stayed gray and my skin turn pale and i become the leader of the insect tribe and most of all, kamen rider kabuto.

Akame: that chalice you drink, was it an impeiral arm.

Kabuto: that will explain soon but let say we're immune to all imperial arm even we nullified and cancel the effect, that the reason why your sword cant kill me even a touch.

Akame: thank goodness it didn't.

Kabuto: but it was like de ja vu to me though.

Akame: what is it?

Kabuto: that you almost cut me last time but a small half scratch that is.

She start to tear up then turn around begin to leave, but she quickly hugged him tighter.

Kabuto: again?

Akame: please I beg you...

kabuto:(sigh) let go akame, you cant fixed the damage you done.

Akame: I'm willing to try.

Kabuto: and how?

Akame: I don't wanna lose you, I already lost my sister, and...and you are the one that so important to me ! if may was alive she would understand but she don't want her brother to endure and consume by this grudge.

kabuto stop as his memories show of his time with may and even remembering his words even of how he cook food every time with her,akame and kurome as the memories ended.

he make akame let go of him as he look up.

kabuto: my grand parents said, those who admit their sins to pray the lord in heaven, as the onr who rest in piece be remember as still be there as a great part to describe who we really are by the heart to prove a second chance.

Akame:so you mean...

kabuto: yes. I'm giving you a second chance and forgiveness, for no-

She tackle him in a huge and smile in a tears of joy.

Kabuto: I used you can hold on to that

as he let go and feel her hair and chuckle a bit.

kabuto: you hadn't change a bit, I remember you wear red and white but I admit, this outfit long the coat and gloves looks very astounding on you.

Akame: thanks.

Kabuto: and you must be hungry, tell you want, when you take us to your boss, I promise i'll whoop up my favorite dish you and kurome always like.

Akame: yes please!

Kabuto chuckle a bit as he remove the belt as turn back to dan, as akame smile feel his black hair and touch his cheek make his cheek slight blushes, admire his looks.

Dan: w-what you doing?

She then give him a kiss by surprise as he accept the kiss and break the kiss.

Dan: you still like to go forward with me.

Akame: I always wanted to do that ever since I first laid my eyes on you.

Dan: well I do have feeling for you, you was strong and, (fondle her butt as she moan a little) very beautiful when I see your red eyes and beautiful hair.

As she smile and rest her head on his chest.

Dan: and cute when you sleep.

A ]s he pick her up as she sleep in his back as he went to the group.

Tatsumi: wait now I know, your the guy I met?!

Leone: now I remember, I didn't know your the knight leader handsome~

Dan: well leone and brat, great to see you, (turn tatsaumi) also your part of night raid now.

Tatsumi: I What?!

Leone: you heard him.

Dan: also leone you got some friends you got.

Leone frown and pouted jealousy looking at akame sleeping on his back.

Leone: no fair, how come she sleeps on your back.

Leone: WHAT?!

Lubbock, mine, bulats, sayo, isetyu, tatsumi: HUH ?!

Gattack,Zabee,Sasword, and Drake: EHH!? FIRST KISS?!

Dan: yeah.

Akame then move up on his back and hugged him from behind.

Leone: akame I know your awake! Get off of him now!

She ignored her as akame smiled and nuzzles onto dan's neck.

Leone push her off and hug his arm with her breasts in the way as she cat smile.

Leone: come on danny, i'll show you around and have a drink.

Dan: I guess,(pull out tatsumi's money) alos I got it from you, I thought I hold on to it so I can pay for the drink.

Leone: ohh~, sneaky boy.

Tatsumi: hey that's my money she took!

Dan: don't look at me, you should've know she would swindle you, you know cats,(petted her head) their paws her so soft then can swipe without anyone realizing it.

Leone:(purring) Hey, so you gonna tell su everything about you guys at the base?

Dan: sure, leone, dragged tatsumi, me and the guys, well um...we need to eat the dead bodies around here, we'll catch up.

Leone: Okay, but I want something in return~.

Dan: sure, name anything.

Leone: anything~?

Dan: yeah.

Akame blankly snatch dan and hugged him.

Akame: stay away from my danny.

Leone: alright then, a kiss, every, day~.

Dan: I see, and akame, (whine) why you keep calling danny, I thought you stop that already.

Akame: old habit tough to break.

Dan: damn it! You kept that waiting when I show you I was okay did you ?

Akame: yep, (hugs tighter) and I would like the same thing you promised Leone

Dan: you too?! (sigh) okay.

As she let go as they wait for dan and his team since they remove their belt and transformed into their five knight of Beelzebub form and eat the bodies as there done as they follow sayo, Ieyasu and akame even leone dragging tatsumi try to fight it.

Beetle of death: stop squirming

Mine: Your late! What took you so long?

Beetle of death: sorry about that we have to make a quick snack.

Mine:(see tatsumi, sayo and Ieyasu) and who are those 3?

Leone: these are our new recruits.

Tatsumi: huh?

Leone: uh right, I forgot to tell ya, (she drop him)starting the day you and your two friends are part of the team, congratulation! You three join the night raid

Tatsumi:(got up) Wait! Don't I get any say in this?

Killer bee: to late pal, you and your friend don't got other choice

Beetle of death: beside she show the truth so be grateful or otherwise you'll end up dead.

Akame: leone always get's her way.

Leone: bulat! He's all yours!

Bulat picked up tatsumi.

As killer bee picked up sayo and poison scorpion use his tail to pick up isetyu.

Tatsumi: put me down! I don't wanna murder people!

Bulat: aw it get eaiser~.

Beetle of death: gross.

Akame: the mission is complete, we're heading back.

Death of beetle: knights ! let's bounce and meet our new allies.

As night raid and the 5 knights are heading back to their secret base.

Timeskip

The next day

Dan in the grassy field playing with his little red horn beetle around.

Dan:(sigh) such peaceful, (he get out and smile) better get to cooking some good meal for akame.

As he go to night raid's HQ and spotted a kitchen, he crack his fingers, put on an apron and washes his hands, he begin to bring out potatoes , chicken, rice,corn, huge meat, green beans and some bread and good pasta and drinks as he begin cooking some good meal as he done and he put the bowl on the table as the wonderful smell showing out.

Dan: done.

Then He heard drooling noise, he turn and smiled to see akame on the table already

Dan:(Chuckle) well dig in.

She then snatch half of it and start eating and start eating it as well, then come is the 5 knights but they in their normal form.

The first guy peach skin, brown hair that long to a low ponytail, green eyes and wears black and blue streaks shirt, dark red pants, sneakers.

The second guy a little spiky darker red hair, green eyes and wears a lab coat, wearing a black and gray suit.

The third guy black hair, yellow eyes, soft skin, wears a grey shirt, cowboy cat, white and black jacket, blue shirt, black pants and black shoes.

The fourth guy, blue navy hair a little fuzzy, yellow eyes, black tattoo spiral on his left arm ,wears Black trench coat, yellow shirt with chain necklace, black pants, darker gray boot

Dan: huey, ren, Shane and mandril, hey guys.

Huey: hey boss.

Shane: woah something smell good!

Dan: yeah, decided to cook for akame here.

Mandril: hehehe, well akame seem you too see the chief's cook, he always been a chief.

Akame: I know, his cooking is delicious! (Continue to eat)

Ren: sure is, so i guess we're staying here?

Dan: seem like it, but our hidden HQ is back up in case the enemies find night raid's base.

Ren: true.

Leone: there you are handsome~.

Leone hugged dan from the back and leone's big breasts is between his head.

Leone: where's my kiss you promised?

Dan: (smirk) right here, kitty.

He give her a kiss a deep one with his tongue in as she moan and blush as he break the kiss.

Dan: how was it?

Leone: Mmm~, your a good kisser.

Dan: I have my ways, so how the brat doing?

Leone: he's doing good but still not sure to join.

Dan: and his friends?

Leone: I guess the same boat but joining in.

Dan: well if you didn't show him, he'll end up dead, beside we're the only way for those 3 to help their village.

Leone: yeah, let's go and get him, he's outside.

Akame: hey, wheres my kiss?

Dan: don't think I forgotten you.

As he give her a deep one, as she moan and blush hard felt his tongue and good kiss, as he break the kiss.

Dan: how was it?

Then she acts like… a cat.

Dan: akame?

Akame is now on his lap purring and snuggling on him.

Leone: hey! The only cat can do that is me!

Akame is now sitting on his lap and hugs dan.

Akame: it's great,(show a cat smile) now I'm going to give you another one.

Leone frown and grab dan to run off in speed.

Leone: come on Danny let's go find tatsumi and introduce to they others!

Then Akame is running in all fours catching up to them.

Akame: GIVE ME BACK MY DANNY!

Huey, ren, Shane and mandril just stared and jaw dropped.

Shane:(slowly turn to the guys) what the fuck did I just saw?

Huey: and I did not see that coming.

As meanwhile with tatsumi who's at the grassy field , then leone is now behind him along with dan.

Dan: hey brat.

Tatsumi jump up and back away.

Tatsumi: don't sneak up on me like that!

Dan: no.

then akame pounce on dans back to hold on to him.

Tatsumi: what the hell?!

Dan: jesus Akame! You pounce like a freakin panther!

Akame: been training and hunting for food.

Dan: by being and act like a freakin panther?

Akame: no, but I like to do that around you.

Dan: damn.

Leone:(turn at tatsumi)so have you decide to join yet?

Tatsumi: I told you-

Leone:(snatch dan to hug his head to her big breasts and patted tatsumi's head) you really do have a making for an assassin and so does your friends you know.

Tatsumi: is not like i'm when ever i'm good at it alright? It just, I don't want to kill people.

Dan: looks tats, I know is new and don't feel right, but explain why you killed aria then?

Tatsumi: because I...I..

Dan: you see tats, because you know what to do of choice, let's meet they others.

Leone: yeah but first, akame something I have to tell you important.

Akame: what?

Leone:(point behind her)is that a left over meat?

Akame: huh?! (turn around)

As not her as she look leone grab dan and tatsumi as dash super fast.

Leone: SEEYAH SUCKER!

Akame: GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!

Dan: _oh boy._

**Timeskip**

as leone, tatusmi and dan in the room with sheele.

Sheele: he still don't want be part of the team after expire what happen?

Leone: hes been hesitate.

Dan: think you can help him out with some words of encouragement?

Sheele: hmm, well since we show you the location of our hideout, if we cant confess him to join the team and you'll be dead.

Tatsumi: is that suppose be an encouragement or a threat?

Dan: both.

Huey:(came in) hey guys.

Sheele looked at huey as she blushes slightest.

Huey: hey sheele, is me the spear claw beetle, no harm feeling what happen last night right?

Sheele: none taken _h-he so good looking._

Tatsumi: _oh my god, these guys are bunch of circus freak._

Mine: WHAT THE HELL?!

As they turn to see mine is here.

Dan: sup mine.

Mine: why are they doing here?! And this loser to our hide out (point at tatsumi)

Dan: he's more then a brat then a loser.

Leone: and he's one of us now.

Mine: and no one didn't ask in my opinion.

As she take a look at tatsumi and dan.

Mine: I won't allow it.

Dan: huh?

Then they felt a shake as they all turn to see akame angered.

Huey: AH! WHAT THE FUCK?!

Dan: Woah!

Akame: what...was...that.**..mine? **(slowly unsheathed her sword)

mine: u...uh I mean the new guy, n-not d-dan here, no way.

Akame: good, that what I exactly thought. (heathed her sword)

Huey: jeases Christ boss, you got one crazy girlfriend!

Dan: really? Seem okay to me.

He made a sweatdrop as akame run up to dan and hugs him happily.

Dan: also akame real quick, one question, how you possible to run in four legs?

Akame: it's a secret, now for that kiss I promise you. (made a cat smile)

leone:(Snatch him) hey akame crispy meat behind you !

akame: where !?(turn around)

as she look back to see leone is gone with tatsumi and dan.

Akame: LEONE!

Huey: my god.

Sheele: I have never seen akame like this before.

As with dan, leone and tatusmi walking outside.

Dan: leone you know akame wont call it quit.

Leone: I know, but it's worth a try, beside i'm your truly cat here anyway this is our practice field when we let out of steam. oh, and look who trying to work out a sweat

Bulat is outside, but without his armor as a tall, muscular young man with blue eyes and black hair that he usually wore in a combed up, heart-shaped pompadour and he's shirtless swinging his spear staff around.

Tatsumi: _incredible, he's really good with that spear._

Dan: the 100 Man-Slayer, I heard about him.

He then gives a mighty swing to make a gust of wind

dan: impressive.

bulat:(turn to them) oh, aren't you two the fellah we picked up they other day?

Tatsumi: Wait how you know about that?

Dan: he's the guy in armor tatsumi.

Dan back away.

Bulat: names bulat, pleasure mine. (show a hand shake)

Tatsumi: oh hi there(shake his hand)

Dan: fuck.

Leone: yeah he's gay.

Make tatusmi felt uncontramble.

Bulat:(chuckle) now don't get him the wrong idea, yet~.

dan he puke at the ground.

Leone: are you okay danny?

dan: yeah, i'm good,(whipe his mouth) anyone else you want to show me?

leone: sure follow me danny. (grab his arm)

as akame peek as she blanky stared but her hand crushing the wood part killing intense at leone hugging dan's arm while walking.

Akame: no one is getting my danny's first but me.

As Lubbock is waiting at the water hiding.

Lubbock: is almost time for Leone's bath, I can do anything to see that smoken hot body!

Leone: in that case, how about you get two fingers?

dan: and a foot in your head?

Lubbock scream as leone stomp on his back and dan to his had along leone grab his arm.

Leone: you never learn do you? Next time i'll break your arm(twist his arm)

Lubbock: ow! ow! ow!

Leone: this is lubbock you can see he's an idiot.

Dan: I already can tell from the begging.

Then akame pounce like a panther, snatches dan away and runs off in speed.

Tatsumi: what the!?

Leone: HEY! YOU GET BACK MY DANNY !(grab tatsumi and dash in speed)

Tatsumi: THIS PLACE IS FULL OF INSANE PEOPLE!

Dan: THAT WHAT YOU THINK!

As then leone and tatsumi made it at the near fire cooking up a huge bird and hugging dan as she eating meat and so do dan but akame is feeding him.

Akame: say ah~.

Dan: ah.

As dan eat the piece of meat that akame give to him.

Leone: WHAT THE HELL AKAME!?

Akame:(turn blankly at leone) oh hey leone.

Leone: DON'T YOU SAY 'HEY LEONE' ME! GIVE BACK MY DANNY!

Akame: no.

Tatsumi: um leone, aren't you um, introducing me to her?

Leone: shes' one a cutie and a boyfriend stingy stealer, she stuffing her face over the fire with my danny.

Tatsumi: I just realize she's eating a giant bird, did she kill that thing all by herself?

Leone: akame is our resident wild child.

Dan: have some (throw some meat to her)

Leone: thanks (snatch dan back and hug him) your a fluffy man are you?

Dan: how i'm fluffy?

Leone: because you are. (snuggles him)

Akame then stared at tatsumi.

Akame: well, have you join us yet?

Tatsumi: no.

Dan: me and my team do.

Akame: okay, (snatch dan from leone and hugs him) your staying in my room,(Turn tatsumi)then i'm sorry I wont be sharing my dinner with you.

Tatsumi:_ I'm okay with that! this chick already try to kill me and dan here is a major massacre maker, I better watch out for her._

Leone: isn't just me or is everybody a little extra jack up today?

Akame: that because the boss is back.

Tatsumi: huh? The boss?

Leone: (turn her head to the right) ah, boss!

dan turn to his right to see a woman with short silver hair and purple eyes. She wears an eyepatch where her right eye used to be. She wears a black suit that shows her cleavage. She has a mechanical right arm, sitting on a chair with a coat hanging.

dan's thought: _Najenda, former General of The Empire._

Najenda: hey.

Leone: welcome back, did you bring me anything good?

Najenda: now why would I do that?

Leone: huh?

Najenda: about one of your most resent assignment, I was told you completed it 3 days over do.

Leone: ah crap!

Dash away but najenda's robotic right shoot a grabbling line to caught her.

Dan: nice.

Najenda: when facing a powerful opponent it's unwise to be caught up in the fun, should of you know better then that by now?

Leone: okay, I learn my lesson , now please let me go.

Najenda: anyway tell me about the boy and those five men.

Leone: oh thats right, they gonna be joining us and the five guys which danny one of them there really something big and important you gotta know.

Najenda: the five insect knights I see.

Leone: you can tell is them?

Najenda: of course, but I must say, there imperial arms are extremely unknown.

Dan: me and the boys will explain everything, we consider we join the alliance and side of night raid and revolutionary army.

Najenda: agreed.

Leone: (snatches dan and hugs him) huggy danny!

Najenda:(got up and grab her coat) akame, go get everyone, I want to hear everything about the boy and the five knights of Beelzebub.

Leone: okay! (hugs him tight)

Akame hugged his arm and glared at leone.

Akame: mine.

**Timeskip**

As all night raid members and the dan and his group are here as well.

Najenda: thank you all, I think I understand the situation here, tatsumi, sayo and itseyau, how you three like it to be member of night raids?

Tatsumi: your going to kill me if I refuse? 

Najenda: no we wont kill you.

Tatsumi: huh?

Najenda: but we wouldn't let you leave either, you have to remain here and work our factory. by the way, we wont take your life, but I do encourage you to join...your choice.

Tatsumi: I uh, I just wanna make money in the imperial capital so I can enbel save our village from starvation, but the capital isn't what we thought.

Sayo: same with us, I know it doesn't sound like what we do.

Isteyasu: I don't agree to this but what other choice we have, we three trying to figure a way to get money.

Bulat: tatsumi.

Tatsumi: huh? (turn at bulat)

Bulat: the corruption in the capital is creating mass poverty all over the countryside, don't you want to uproot all that corruption at the source, like a man would?

Tatsumi: that's fine but I don't think you can make a real big difference just by eliminating a couple of rotten eggs here and there. I mean things this way won't save places like my village.

Najenda: that's correct and that's exactly why night raid the perfect fit for you. 

Tatsumi: uh why is that?

Najenda: there's an anti empire group called the revolutionary army that has a hideout south of the capital.

Tatsumi: a hole army?

Najenda: they started out small but they've grown into a rather formidable organization, they need a separate unit to specialize in covert operations such as recon and assassinating targets, that's why they created night raid. we're only putting out one fire at a time right now but when the revolutionary army decides to make it's move the chaos will head straight for the cause of this mess, the minister.

Tatsumi: so you're gonna kill him?

Najenda: only then will our nation truly see change.

Tatsumi: so if our nation had a new start you really think all the people would be safe and happy again?

Najenda: I am certain.

Tatsumi: I love it's like you guys are taking out the trash, killing off the bad guys one by one, you're a rogue team of assassin's for the sake of justice like heroes!

Everyone laugh except Dan, Huey, Ren, Shane and Mandril, sayo and Ieyasu. who's not laughing.

Tatsumi: what did I say? Why is everyone laughing?

Leone: tatsumi, no matter how you described it, we're still murderers.

Sheele: and there's no justice to be found the way we do things.

Bulat: any given moment, everyone one of us are force to be tone blood we spill.

Dan:(hair cover his eyes) bullshit.

Everyone turn to the leader of the five knights.

Dan: as my grand parents said, an angel of death who see the guilty, justice is what part of right using it by the action and choice that follow...show who we are..., you night raid see the empire abuse and insult it to manipulate all innocent to believe their so called " justice" for absolute control with their lies and pulling everyone strings to become infected with such rotten corruptions,(eyes on bulat, lubbock, najenda, and akame) I know some people who witness and see that filth of the fake justice the empire's possessed. that's the reason you night raid set what's right...the knights and I have that but, we don't let vengeance go to further changing who we are as helping the innocent is what describe justice.

Bulat: hmm, I've been wondering, how you guys got the imperial arms.

Tatsumi: yeah it seem not unlikely they others and those creature you called worms.

Dan: you all really wanted to know how we end up we are huh?

Dan: no is alright.

Shane: you all need to know the truth.

Dan: let me go first but before , there a major threat. The rogue worm A.K.A Native.

Tatsumi: native?

Najenda: what are they?

Dan: Way years ago, They are alien lifeforms that came from a meteor that destroyed half of the danger beast's territory blends into the human population by copying the faces of their victims along with their memories and personalities.

Shane: There exist two different species of Worms, the Natives and a second group known only as Worms. The Natives have a horn appendage attached to their heads in their Salis form and they are not as aggressive as the later Worms. The later group of worms also had two variations with less notable roles.

Ren: The second species of the mimetic alien life form, known only as "Worms" arrived on Earth seven years that caused the meteorite crash. Hostile toward humans, Worms attempt to blend into the human population by copying the faces of their victims along with their memories. They only require a look at the human to copy their image, but once done so, they attempt to kill the original at all costs.

Huey: he Worm believe the person that was mimicked now exists as a part of them due the fact they also acquired their victims' personalities, which can be a hindrance in few cases. Despite being able to copy both image and memory, they are unable to copy certain things such as scent and heat, and, human reactions to nerve bundle strikes. While unable to copy everything from their victims.

Mandril: The pupa form is known as a Salis ,taking on the shape of a chrysalis. A Worm in a Salis state normally have a green body, but there have been scenarios where it was not so. After a Worm is threatened or endangered, it has the ability to molt, revealing a stronger form that can move at blinding speeds which comes from their high metabolism. It is later revealed that Worm do not need to naturally molt, and their "cast" can be broken off or shattered. They also have the ability to revert back into a Salis form if necessary. When a Worm is destroyed, it explodes into flames that share its predominant color.

Dan: The main motifs of the Worm are animals that are arthropods, most commonly insects. The executives are the only Worm with non-insects motifs. Such as crustacean-type Worm. The Cochleaworm is surprisingly based on a mollusk, the animal family that is the total opposite of an arthropod.

This shock and angered night raid to think such monster can do that to people and taking their skins and memoirs that shared and treasure.

Dan: they're is good one name pure native who serve and obey the queen and there the bad one who we called rogue native serve to their king, the queen and king use to be friend but the queen prefer peace and harmony to human but the king want the opposite.

Najenda: so the king order his army?

Dan: well after the war some all of the pure native and rogue native, over the past years the king escape earth b send himself to outer space to find some reinforcement, what his last army are 40 rogue native and now he have 5 of them make 45, as we got 52 pure native on our side as we known as the insect tribe, the pure native don't kill innocent people but helping and protect the people.

Najenda: I see.

Dan: they cannot take the lives of a human with imperial arm cuz it is in the way so that means you guys are okay for now.

Akame: (hugs him) but your still hugable.

Sheele: so how you got the imperial arm like that?

Dan: (got out of the hug) you guys heard about an ultimate class five danger beast that was history that no one ever seen nor made it out alive since it was not easy to kill and got extinct?

Mine: yeah, we heard of them.

Bulat: said their huge and take the sky and land as they even feast of other danger beast and humans , no one didn't get a good look of them but some who died.

Leone: yeah no one never dared to go there and see, they have their own territory as separated domains.

Tatsumi: and soon when we saw a big light hit the place, unknown reason, those 5 danger beast was gone and dead.

Dan: those 5 beast was killing the rogue native and some enemeis from the empire and they was made by the queen long ago at the war.

Mine: and how do you know about that?

Mandril: because the queen told us, she save their life and only someone worthy...we was chosen to drink the chalice, the queen said those beast...there not just dead but reborn as imperial arm since she save their lives from the war, that beam they made a struggle to give it all they have to ended.

Dan: we have the 5 ultimate danger beast within us and possessed their powers. (shocked everybody)

Tatsumi: no way….

Huey: and that form is no armor, we're half human and half of those beast, is like our own monster form.

Dan: the power they have that we got now. We have among strength, speed, agility, acrobatic, all senses, high jump, glide, summoning our creature based of the beast but their not huge as it is. We can morph into many type of weapons we choose, a very high regenerate healing factor and a deadly moves called Demolished And Graveyard judgement.

Shane: when we eat someone alive or dead bodies, similar like the worms we have their appearance, body, voice match perfect along the most of all study and learn and watch their memories and personality by using our tendrils from our arms to consume them.

Mandril: also thanks to the beast, they can nullified all imperial arm user and that means we're immune of any effective imperial arm along cancel their abilities.

Bulat: so all five of you are half danger beasts?

Dan: yes and we learn more new tricks and stuff , like this.

The five boys clap their hands 2 times as night raid notice 5 horn beetle, 6 stag beetle, 12 flying dragonfly and 16 wasp/bee, and 9 scorpion came in.

Mandril: we control insect as our eyes and ears so we know who or what you are cuz these insect live long enough to know and watch so we look into their memories, think of it as the hive.

As the insect go away hid in the shadows.

Tatsumi: what about those armor and those fast speed thing?

Dan: the queen said made and gift to original user of the guardian who help the world and passed it on us , kamen rider. as their generation to generation protester of the world. So now let us reintroduce ourself, I'm dan, leader of the team and insect tribe and the five knights of beezlebub, kamen rider kabuto and the beetle of death.

Mandril: but called us kamen rider instead.

Dan: huey is my second in command, kamen rider gatack, spear claw beetle.

Huey: sup.

Dan: Ren our medical officer and sniper, kamen rider drake and dreaded dragonfly.

Ren: nice to meet y'all.

Dan: shane, our scientist and weapon expert, kamen rider sasword, the poison scorpion.

Shane: yo.

Dan: mandril, our surveillance and scout, kamen rider zabee and killerbee.

Mandril: hi there.

Leone: nice to meet you all.

Dan: as now you know who are, but also a warning, the queen told us there is also 3 person who's like us out there.

Mine: whatever.

Dan: trust me mine, let say the king find 3 for the same danger beast he made out of 3, but end up dead by ours, but those 3 guys whoever they are drink it. There in no one side so watch out or you'll be next.

Mine went pale and gulp.

Najenda: what type of insect out of the 3?

Dan: two grasshopper of green and brown and worst of all, a black one that look exactly like mine of kabuto.

Najenda: we'll be on a look out for them.

Dan: yeah and in the mean time, I think we know a way to help your impeiral arm be more effective harming rogue native and survive their clock up.

Tatsumi: so that's why your so fast.

Huey: indeed, clock up in our kamen rider for, even worm who molted get that abilities. We became faster then a speed of light. In other words to us everything frozen in a very slow motion of a time stop freeze.

Leone: I hope your good at bed then in a battle~. (snatches Dan) your sleeping in my room.

Dan: say what?

Akame: (snatches back) no he's sleeping in my room!

Dan: also let say me and akame, we're childhood friend, so that's why she knows me.

Mine: know it make sense.

Leone: let go of him akame!

Akame: NEVER!

Najenda: anyway every team member fights for a different reason but each bears a strong result but the five boys got a point, are you all prepared to risk your life's?

Tatsumi: you guys are going to pay us for this aren't you?

Najenda: yes and if you all work hard enough I think you three make more then enough to save your village.

Tatsumi: then count me in! Please allow me to be part of night raid!

Sayo: that's the spirit tatsumi.

Itseyau: way to go bro!

Najenda: your dismiss for the night, akame and Dan, you two are in charge of training him for now and if he becomes a nuisance feel free to kill him.

Dan: and if tatsumi died, i'll eat him, if he cross the line one me or akame.

Tatsumi:(freak out in fear) DONT EAT ME!

Dan: then you better not fuck up or judge insult akame, or i'll might feed you with my pets, am I clear?

Tatsumi: y-yes sir

Dan: good, shane and ren, you train and help tatusmi's friends too.

Shane and ren: yes sir.

Najenda looked at shane, as her heart is beating a little fast.

Najenda: _At lease there some people that are interesting._

**The next day**

Tatsumi, sayo and ieysua are in the kitchen with akame, as Dan, shane and ren are helping.

Dan: don't let it burn

Tatsumi: akame told me your a good cook.

Dan: yeah i do, my mom taught me how to cook once and I keep practice and then everybody love my cooking.

Ieysua: can't wait to try some.

Tatsumi: is like how we first try cooking and our plan, well so we thought.

Shane: watch and learn

Dan cooked up and fixing the meal as if it was 5 seconds, he have finished the dish, a good pasta and along some chicken, shrimp and a hint of spices flavor along some dumplings on the side as night raid member can smell the good food.

Dan: get it while is hot! (pass the food to bulat, mine, lubbock and sheele)

Lubbock: woah! That's fast!

As then bulat, mine, lubbock and sheele try and eat dan's dish, as their eyes wide and their mind exploded of infinity flavors.

Lubbock: ...

Akame: can you make something for me?

Dan: as long you wont eat all the sample of the ingredient again akame.

Akame: okay.

Dan: good, alao if you help tatsumi out of training, I'll woop up some desert for you.

Akame: yay! (cat smile and hug him)

Mine: oh look, your right in home on the kichten , aren't you rookie?

Tatsumi: are you talking to me or dan?

Mine: you dummy!

Tatsumi: what?! (seeing mine, bulat, sheele and Lubbock ready to leave)

Bulat: later sunshine.

Tatsumi: bulat? Wait a second, aren't you guys heading on a mission.

Bulat: yeah, this one is a special request.

Tatsumi: should I come too?

Mine:(point at him) you stay in the kitchen , now you be a good cook and chop up some cucmber for me.(laugh)

tatsumi's thought:(annoyed) why she always has to be like this.

Dan: that's reminds me

as madnril and huey came then dan's eyes glow red, mandril's eyes glow yellow and huey's eyes glow blue as they speak another language no one don't understand.

Dan: _**{Huey, take the flight with mandril ,follow with bulat and they others}**_

Huey: _**{got it boss}**_

Dan: _**{and madnril, make sure uses the insect to check on the surveillance for any report}**_

Mandril: _**{no problem}**_

They're eyes turn back to normal as mandril and huey walk off.

Leone: (hugs from behind) hi~ handsome~.

Dan: oh hi kitty.

Akame: what you doing? Boss said danny and I are doing the work.

Leone: I know, but I told boss that I want to tag along.

Akame: (hug him tight and blanky look) i'm the right cat for him, panther are better then lion.

Leone: oh yeah? (Do a sexy pose) can you make him feel better why a body like this?

Akame: yours is too fat.

Leone: EXCUSE ME?! (glared anger at her)

Akame: you heard me! (hug him more) he need a perfect body like mine that's length, your butt is too fat too!

Leone:... your dead meat.

Akame: not if I kill you first.

Dan: (karate chop them) stop it you two, leone your not fat, your perfect as well and you too akame, you two have a sexy body beside, I don't mind bring my lioness and black panther. (he petting both Leone's and akame's chin)

They purred in delight.

Leone: oh now, for our kisses~.

Akame:(cat smile) right now~.

Dan:(chuckle) okay.

He kissed akame and leone with a deep one as they moan.

As dan, tatsumi, leone, akame, shane, ren, sayo and isteyau are outside to the waterfall.

Tatsumi: wow, this place is great.

Akame: today we'll start by catching fish for dinner.

Dan: i'm in.

Shane: yeah.

Ren: same here.

As the three knights were about to jump in, akame took off her clothes only to show her swimming bakini and leone took off her clothes to show her black bikini as dan blushes a bit.

Dan: wow.

Shane: damn boss.

Ren: lucky.

Tatsumi:(sigh in relief) thank god is just a swimsuit.

Dan: well let's join

as the 3 knights took off their clothes to show their muscles and only pants on, akame and leone blushes as they purred and sayo blushes at shane.

Leone: _yummy~._

Akame: _… mine… _

Sayo:_ eep… _

Akame: (shake her head and faked cough) the target is coca tuna, see how many you can get.

Tatsumi: aren't those things extremely rare and stupidly hard to get a hole of one?

Dan: like you are

Tatsumi: hey!

Before he can answer akame and leone dive into the water, 3 knights join in.

Then five coca fish flew up and landed into the basket where tatsumi is wearing, then akame and leone resurfaced for air.

Akame: first you have to swim all the way to the bottom, then conceal your aura and make your attack you have to act very quickly.

Leone: you three are up.

Tatsumi: (smiled and take off his clothed minus his boxers) what ever you say!

Iseyasu:(took of his clothes to show boxer) let's go!

Sayo:(took off her clothes of bikini) okay!

After that, in the table with dan, shane, ren, akame, tatsumi, leone, sayo, iseyau and Najenda.

Najenda: wow, so in the end out little tatsumi caught two old fish, and the 3 got 25 fish.

Ieyasu: well at least we tried.

Sayo: we caught only 9 fish is good enough.

Shane: well you did great.

Sayo:(blush) thanks shane.

Dan: mandril's insect has telepathic me and told me that 5 rogue native and their salis are on the move, there seeking on other humans along any guards around at night.

Leone: don't sweated danny, I got the targets right here.

Dan: good kitty. (petted her chin)

She purred with delight.

Najenda: anyway leone what did you find out?

Leone: here's the deal, the targets are ogre of the imperial guard and kamal oil merchant and according to the client.

**Flashback**

Leone is with a widow in a cemetery.

Woman: oger has been accepting bribes from an oil merchant maned kamal, so whenever he managed to get himself into trouble ogre finds a way to pen all of the blame on someone else, my fiance fell victim to this and he was sentence to death, please I'm begging you, you must do something.

Leone: understood that son of a bitch will get what he deserves.

Woman: thank you, thank you so much.

**End flashback**

leone pull out a big sack of money.

Leone: here it is, she paid it all up front.

Tatsumi: I'm amazed she could give us that much.

Leone: she smiled sickly, I think she selling her body.

Tatsumi: oh is that right?

Najenda: sure she's not lying?

Leone: my sensors have never steered me wrong yet boss, he's guilty.

Najenda: then night raid accepts this assignment in the new nation we wish to create no room for hi trash, he needs divine punishment.

Dan: yeah, me and the 3 go take care the rogue native and salis, we cant let them get to orge or it'll be a major problem.

Shane: yeah, the king who Masato, if i'm not mistaken he'll have an alliance to the empire known as the minister.

Najenda: I see, you really think they'll work together?

Ren: doubtful, Masato will threat anything and split for what honest get, meaning put the chain on him to do easy in his way, his army of worm get the human and the empire keep it hide for them till they do what they usually do.

Leone: we shouldn't have too much trouble with the oil merchant, but I bet oger will be a pain in the ass.

Dan: he is not called the strongest officer for nothing kitty.

Shane: but that what he think, he is surrounded by a huge crowd of subordinates he is never seen alone, he's so careful that kamel delivers all payments with personal chambers, but on his day's off he goes drinking on main street right by the palace.

Tatsumi: okay, sounds like we know when we'll have the to strike.

Najenda: but that area is heavily guarded we can't send akame looks like.

Leone: hello they don't have any wanted posters of me.

Dan: and my boys, we never show our true self.

Ren: yeah people think we're Demons who's taking human's skin and form to blend in, they have no idea to trust not who, not even no dog or danger beast cant track our scents, that why they called us the five knights of Beelzebub.

Leone: (hugs dan) that's my danny!

Dan: also remember our way to make you guys imperial arm and weapon strong enough against worm and their clock up.

Tatsumi: hold still.

Shane, dan and ren each touches night raid member's shoulders, as they glow a bit then the glowing stop.

Dan: there you go, you guys now can hurt and kill the rogue native even felt them in their disguise and not get freeze by clock up.

Leone: (hugs dan more) yay!

Akame:(snatch him) mine

Tatsumi: But at the moment we still have no idea when they coming back am I right? (akame nodded and tatsumi slammed his hand to the table) then I say we set out on this mission without them!

Najenda: oh? You think you're capable of killing ogre yourself?

Tatsumi: what?

Leone: careful how you answer that, keep pretending you're a big shot and we might just make you back it up.

Dan: i'll come with akame and leone, shane and ren keep an eye on tatsumi while we catch up, cuz it depends if the brat can really do it cuz he cannot pull it out yet.

Akame: that's right he can't do it.

Tatsumi: hey! i'm an excellent swordsman!

Dan: that not what we meant.

Akame: what I mean is that you can't kill people.

Tatsumi: oh I did it once.

Dan: just because with aria doesn't mean you can, you couldn't handle akame if she ever want to kill you nor me.

Akame: you were blinded by rage that night, can you kill a person under any circumstances without stopping to think about it?

Dan: didn't join first but now you think is a piece of cake ? trust me it depends if you really up to it, fighting an enemies with skills and sword.

Tatsumi: I don't know, but what if ogre is framing another innocent person while the eight of us are arguing about it, that's why I don't want to wait. I know how much it hurts to lose someone for no good reason and it's not fun I don't want anyone else to have to feel like that.

Shane: I like this guy.

Ren: me too.

Dan: very well, (smile) you have spine to up a challenge but let see you figure out how it paid off from the cooking.

Tatsumi: wha?

Dan: (sigh) never mind.

Najenda: then it's settled I admire your conviction tatsumi, take him down.

Leone: Now that's what I like to hear you got spunk don't ya?

Najenda: sayo and iseysau stay put for now, I would like you two ladies along the 3 boys focus on the oil merchant and the rogue native and their salis too.

Everyone: right.

Tatsumi: See akame? I can take care of business when push come to show?

Akame: I'll withhold judgment of your ability until you complete the mission and report back, if you begin with overconfidence and arrogance you'll die.

Tatsumi: oh (thought) she'll change her tune I just have to prove myself by killing ogre.

Dan: remember brat, my grand parents said, looks can be deceiving along personality and tone, as you look to them and you see the answer cuz for the stars is burn bright as hope.

**Timeskip**

**With Dan, Leone and Tatsumi.**

They are at the plaza and leone is happy to be alone with dan.

Leone: this is main street, did you memorize the map I told you?

Tatsumi: yeah, I got it.

Dan: thinking of mine's and akame's word got to you huh?

Tatsumi: yeah.

Leone: Tatsumi, i think I shall tell you a few things about akame's past. when she was a kid she and her sister was sold to the empire, they were placed in an assassin training camp with other abandoned kids, she learned how to survive the harsh surroundings as well as the art of murderer, she grew up an assassin blindly doing the empires dirty work as akame got older she started to see the darkness the empire was hiding, one day she was sent to kill...the boss, but it didn't happen somehow she convinced her to join the revolutionary army and joined the side of the people, but by the time she could do it most of the kids she grew up with were already dead, did you see what I'm talking about tatsumi?

Tatsumi: yeah, yeah she's a professional killer you're saying there are things that a rookie like us doesn't understand yet(realize something)...wait dan you said your childhood friend with akame?

Dan: her and her sister kurome.

Tatsumi: how it happen, how you end up and become one of the knights.

Dan: well for the recorder, I was almost dying being struck a little by akame's sword and her sister's who impale me.

tatsumi: damn.

leone: what?!

dan: but let me tell you before all that happen. Let say I use to have a first childhood friend before akame but that's another time. My parents and our tribe are good survivor along weapons , southern Tribes as not munch people know around as we divide and work together, my clan called " Scavangers ". We believe in hope as together is strong by the heart , body and mind, as we well huntsman and huntress to take down danger beast and hitman to help innconet in endanger by bandits and crooks. We use to alliance to help the Partas clan but along well but the scavenger assist as long they will not harmed any other of their believe in of their code.

tatsumi: what is the code they have?

dan: strong live and weak died, paras are fearsome and The clan was in a constant struggle for survival, threatened by both the harsh weather conditions and the Danger Beasts they hunted. The clan was eventually destroyed by one of the Northern Tribes that crossed the border; all of its members were either killed or left to die after their attack. After we deal with a many ambush of the danger beast 2 years ago we split up. we all split up as the scanvenger always stick together.

my parents and I move into another country ,they died by the emprie's army and kidnapped me and ended me at the same place where akame and kurome was,i was in some group of the assassin team with kurome and I , even I made a friend name...may.

tatsumi: may ?

dan: she was like a litlte sister to me ,after the past two month , we plan to join the revolutionary army but as the emprie notice it as guards and team sent to kill us as we make a run for it. When akame was part of Gozuki's new Assassin squad, the Elite Seven. as in the armor I wore to keep me to protect may and find kurome to think we can help her but akame cut me a bit as her curse almost killing me, when she aout to get the killing blow, may...sacrifice.

shocked leone and tatsumi to hear his little sister died.

Dan: shocked and sorrow ,I got the chance to run off as it was to late. After I lost them , I found kurome but...she wasn't the little sister like I know...as like she gone insane as I heard of the drug that some doctor did to her, she impale my stomach as I law to the ground while is raining. She leaves thinking i'll be dead, I crawl hard to forest , I thought I was gonna end my fate till the queen found me and then ask me for a second chance...then I was reborn and will get the chance to deliver true justice and hope to the innocent and they demand vengeance on the corrupt empire, as i'm the beetle of death, kamen rider kabuto!

Leone: did you made that speech all by yourself?

Dan: (smile)what can I say? Anti hero and hero is what I am, like it?

Leone: it has it's charm. (hugs his arm) now come on, no one will think of us if we're like a couple.

Dan: couple? We are beside you and leone are my girlfriend.

Leone: I know, but who will get your, first~?

Dan: you'll have to wait and see.

Tatusmi: Wait what about your team? How they end up?

Dan: oh that? Well huey raised at a village, but got ambush by empire's top elite by burning it down as he the last survivor, shane and ren was a slave and abuse by rich asshole who was responsible their both parents was sick and poor as they make the two servant, and mandril use to have a girlfriend but she trick and cheated on him as framed him as a rapist as empire friends she made who torment him and dropped him at the end of the waterfall consider they thought they killed him.

Tatsumi: I see.

Dan: okay tats, knock orge dead, if you can, come on kitty, akame is wating for us.

Leone: okay danny!

**Timeskip**

Man: whoo that bathroom will never be the same anyway time to get back to living the dream.

Leone: wait a sec, (hold his neck) I got a better idea.

As leone in her lion feature form, the beetle of death dropped and land the ground from the shadow as he impale his claws and akame's murasame impale his heart.

Beetle of death: dream you say? Well sleep tight, and don't let the bed bug bite, but it seem I got the first bite.

The man is now dead as the beetle of death consumes him.

Beetle of death: ( senses) rogue native are coming.

Leone: i'm ready.

Akame: so am i

He nodded as red beetle fly up as he shapeshift back to dan and put on the belt as he place the beetle in.

Dan: henshin.

**HENSHIN**

he then change to kabuto, case form as then 8 rogue native and salis has arrived.

Kabuto: okay kitties, let's exterminate the pest!

They nodded and ready there arms, they all charged in as kabuto blasting one of the worms with his gun balster, while leone slashing and punching each and of them, dodges they're claws as akame came slashing them and cut them into pieces, kabuto flick the beetles horn up for make his case lose.

Kabuto: cast off! (pull the horn to the right)

**CAST OFF!**

The cast armor burst off as he's horn attached to his helmet and he's now ready.

He charged in punches each of them and knee another native rogue and throw them as leone and akame jump up to slashes each of them in half as then akame quickly duck and leone dodges side to side as they turn to see 3 salis has arrived.

Kabuto: clock up!

**CLOCK UP!**

As everything is frozen as except akame and leone as they see everything is slow and frozen in time.

Leone: well this is cool.

Akame: it stop time.

Kabuto: yep, now let's fight!

They dash at the salis, and so do the enemies as kabuto and leone punching and kicking the two salis , akame dodges the third sali's claws and grab her by the neck and throw her but she use her feet to bounce back to slashone in half , leone bir the salis as he screech then kabuto rapidly punches them as leone grab the two as she grin as she twirl them, kabuto press beetle and click the horns.

**1 2 3! RIDER KICK!**

Kabuto: rider kick!

Leone throw the two as kabuto kick them as exploded as time turn back to normal and moving normal as well, Kabuto raised his right arm up to the sky pointing his finger while slowly down in front down.

Leone: (tackles him in a hug while a cat smile and her tail wiggle) meow~! May I have another kiss~?

kabuto: hold on.

He remove his beetle as turn back to dan.

Dan: my, my, I like how my kitty look.

He then fondle her breasts as she moan and make a deep kiss on leone as she made a meow and blushing and they break the kiss.

Leone: Yummy~, have you had girls this clingy~? Because I like it~.

Dan: well I think this place seem nice of you, akame and I to have some fun.

Leone: no~, me first~!

Akame: no me!

Leone: rock paper scissor then?

Akame: your on.

As they play rock paper scissor, but they both throw rock, paper and scissor as then akame was the winner.

Leone: darn it!

Akame: I win but, (looked at Leone's imperial arm belt) this give me an idea.

Leone: huh what you mean?

Akae: hey danny, you see a lion girl, but ever seen a black panther girl?

Dan: no.

Akame remove Leone's belt as she turn back to normal.

Leone: hey!

Akame: i'll give it back.

She puts Leone's imperial arms on her waist.

Akame: well danny, your about to meet one.

She activates it and then have black paws even black lion/panther ears and a tail ,sharper teeth.

Dan: wow.

Akame: (purr) you like~?

Dan: oh I do.

As then he lift her skirt up as to show her white panties as he rubbing her pussy as she moaned and meowing, they begin a 69 as akame unzipped his zipped to pull out his big long cock as she cat smile and lick her lips.

Akame: Mmm~, meow~.

As she begin sucking his cock while move the hair behind her ear, as they both sucking each other as dan deep with his tongue and akame kept sucking more and more, even licking and kiss the head. Then she deep throat to sucking it, as she bopping her head up and down very, as dan grunting in pleasure while kept sucking and sucking her pussy as she meow like crazy as they both cummed but akame drink his cum and swallowed it and lick her lips.

Akame: Delicious milk~.

Dan: good, now time to kick it up a notch!

He got up and pin akame down and remove her coat and pull lift her shirt up, as he shove his cock inside of her as she meow and moan, he begin pounding her and thrusting in speed, pounding non stop, thrusting deep to her pussy in and out, he giving her some love bite on her neck while he moving his hips and groping her breasts and twisting her nipples, her eyes roll up, tongue stick out make a goofy smile feeling her mind is going crazy and gonna break to passed out.

Akame: YES! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!

Dan: say it! Who you belong too?! (spanking her ass)

Akame: YOU! I BELONG TO YOU MEOW! I'M CUMMING MASTER!

Dan: ME TOO!

He cummed inside of her as she meow and moaned as she lay down passed out as dan still hard, leone grab her belt and put back on to activate her lion feature again.

Leone: are you ready for me big boy~?

Dan: yeah my kitty, mind doing that sexy pose? I'm curious match your lioness. (smirk)

Leone: alright, but on one condition~.

Dan: what is it?

Leone: (make a sexy pose) make me one of you~.

Dan:(grin)very well.

He then pin her down to remove her top as her big boobs jiggle, he put his cock between as she cat smile.

Leone: oh~ such a nice meaty meat with milk in it.

She begin to suck it while he begin thrusting his cock inside of her mouth between her boobs he groping her boobs as her pussy is getting wet and he moving his hips faster as she moan and meowing as he deep throat, leone loved the taste and even the smell of her boyfirend's cock.

Dan: leone, i'm cumming!

Then he cummed a lot as she drinking every last of his cummed and swallowed it and licking her lips.

Leone: Mmm~, yummy milk~, now...

She got up to four, raised her butt up and while she rubbed her ass cheek toward his hard cock and her tail wiggle.

Leone: pound this kitty into an insect toy~.

Dan: very well, I'll perfect a Hercules beetle.

He grip her ass cheek tight, he shove his cock inside of her as she meow and moaned as he begin pounding her spanking her ass a lot to make it red even grope her tail to rubbing it faster, he kept thrusting, thrusting and thrusting as he lift her up to against the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist, he sucking her nipples and grope her butt tighter as she moan and roar like a lion, then he give her lovebite on her neck and deeply kiss her as he go very fast she jerk her head back, her eyes roll up, tongue stick out and making a goofy face along a smile, her mind going blank and even crazy, she felt her mind about to break by any minute.

Leone: YES! YES! OH DANNY! YOUR SMELL IS INTOXICATING ME!

Dan: who's your king?! Say it! Meow for king!

Leone: MEOW! MEOW! YOUR MY KING MY SEXY HERACLES BEETLE! I'M CUMMING!

Dan: ME TOO!

He cummed very a lot inside of her pussy as she moan, meow and roar at the same time, as she speak gibberish and lay down at his chest while akame woke up and lean next to him.

Dan: how was it you two?

Akame: oh yes~, it's so good~.

Leone: meow~, so good~.

Dan: also don't worry my cum is different as I did trick so you two wont be pregnant.

Akame: that's good.

Leone: yeah.

Dan: let's rest a little and catch with they others.

**Meanwhile**

A large muscular man with black hair that was graying near his temples. He had an unusual hairstyle with four ponytails or braids on the back of his head wrapped in white cloth. He had a large star-shaped scar over his missing left eye, while his remaining eye was red with a black sclera. His teeth were shown to be quite sharp, and wore a suit of armor.

?: ah nothing like finishing off a long day of torture then knocking back a cold one.

Tatusmi who's wearing a white coat hoodie.

Tatsumi: excuse me master ogre.

Ogre: uh huh?

Tatsumi: I have a matter of utmost importance I'd like to discuss with you.

Ogre: that's so? Let's hear it.

Tatsumi: we need to speak privately.

Ogre: huh?

Then they went in an allyway for some privacy.

Orge:(in thought) this kid doesn't have no aura,(speak to him) alright start talking wanna get home and start business with my partner.

Tatsumi: of course.  
poison scorpion and dreaded dragon fly watching Tatsumi from the roof.

Poison scorpion: think he'll do it?

dreaded dragonfly: we'll watch and see, he need to let his mind focus and release his true strength.

Tatsumi: (knees to ogre and anime tears) please sir I beg you to let me join the imperial guard, I have to earn money to send back to my family in the country.

dreaded dragonfly: the fuck?

poison scorpion: what this idiot planning now?

Ogre: ugh I should have known it was something like that,(turn his back) follow the procedure like everyone else jerk.

Tatsumi: I tried but they wouldn't even take my application. (draw his sword)

Ogre: that's not my problem, (draw his blade) it's not my fault you're a puny little weakling!

Then tatsumi dash past him and ogre has cuts on his gut.

Ogre: that was quick, he acted with out fear, been awhile since somebody defied me. 

he fell to the ground and tatsumi smiled.

Tatsumi: just like that! Oh right I better be getting back to base now.

Poison scorpion: not to bad but not good enough.

Dreaded dragonfly: do he think he was born from yesterday, (See orge back up behind him)he better end this quick or we'll jump in.

Ogre then slash at him but tatsumi blocked his slash but send him flying a little.

Ogre: did you really think you can slay the mighty ogre? A pathetic snot-nosed brat like you?! (send him flying to a wall) okay let me guess, you're one of those night raid punks that goes around killing all the people in power right? The weak can squeal all they want but the strong will always rule in this empire boy! Who you deem worthy means nothing! I jugged the fate of the people! And when I'm done with you my partner should be here so we can find what we've been looking for too! And we'll have the power to make this happen!

Tatsumi: (jump high) I won't let you kill anyone else!

As he slash at ogre he blocked it but he push tatsumi down making a crater on the street.

Ogre: on whose order have you come to me boy? The fiancee is a little worm I just had executed? Guess I was right I told myself should have knocked off that wench while I had the change well I still could if I really want to do it, first thing I'll do is chase that bitch down I'll find everyone she knows bring them up on charges and take my time torturing them to death while she watches but not until I kill you first!

This make tatsumi snapped while eyes wide then he quickly slashes his chest and jump into the sky.

Tatsumi's thoughts: t_hese guys are all the same, throw their weight around and use the power for nothing but evil, I want nothing more then take scum like him, and slash him! _(slash his whole body and cut off his arms) _to pieces!_

Ogre then fell to the ground again and died.

Dreaded dragonfly and poison scorpion came in and clap their hands.

Dreaded dragonfly: nice job kid.

Poison scorpion: about time you pull it off and show you really made off.

Tatsumi: thanks.

**Back to Night raid base**

**with naejnda, tatsumi, leone, akame, shane, ren and dan **

Najenda: you've defeated a powerful adversary on your own, I'm impressed tatsumi,and well done too boys.

Tatsumi: yep hear that akame? I did exactly what you wanted me to and I came out without a scratch on me, now tell me how wonderful I am(smirking growing is nose like)

Dan: your an idiot.

Then akame took off tatsumi's shirt as tatusmi scream like a little girl and cover himself.

Dan: hehee dude really?

Shane: that's lame.

Ren: you scream and cover like a girl.

Akame: thank goodness, I see people die from infection because they were too proud to report their wounds, it's good that none of you didn't get hurt, it's hard for most people to survive at the first mission, I'm glad you survived.

Leone: the only reason that akame was so hard on you before was because she is worried about your safety.

Najenda: learning to cook helps with your communication and hunting taught you basic killing technique, do you not realize everything we made you do with for a very specific reason?

Dan: once again I told you my world, don't jump into conclusion as my grand parents said. The way of our bond is to know munch and see what makes our friend connection match to our heart, body and mind as one.

Tatsumi: uh I guess not, (turn to akame) sorry akame I got, got the wrong idea.

Akame: it's okay, just try to keep coming back alive, tatsumi.

Tatsumi: sure as long as you keep looking after me akame.

dan: and you two kitties did great even thanks for mating season, hell like a bee ,you two black and yellow colors makes it great for my honey I got, but not as good with milk.

Tatsumi: WHAT?!

shane: holy Shit.

ren: no way

Najenda: my, my, I never expected that.

Dan: I have my ways.

Akame:(cat smile and purred) I enjoy his milk, inside of me~.

Leone: he's was an animal, beside I wish I can take of your shirt danny~.

Dan: later on my kitty.

Najenda: by the way your working with mine on your next assignment, so I expect your best

Tatsumi: eh?!

Leone: yoech out of the frying pan and in the fire.

Shane: good luck.

Ren: you two gonna need it.

Dan: bout time you got a girlfriend too brat.

Tatsumi: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE'S EVEN WORST!

Shane: hehehe whatever, well boss what'd you think?

Ren: kinda nice joining these guys right?

Dan: I do have admit, these team are crazy, and we fit in just right, also the five knights of beelzebub, nay...the five kamen riders with night raid on their side. (Smile)We'll destroyed the rogue native, their king Masato Mishma, the empire and I'll take on that unknown opponent cuz like my grandparents said, hope with pure heart together is a strong way to reach our goals.


	2. insect 2

Leone and akame are sleeping with the leader of the insect tribe. They are hugging his arms as then Dan wakes up and sees the two and he smiles.

Dan: morning my kitties.

Leone: no~, more sleep~.

Akame: more cuddles~.

Dan: hehehehe, well I was gonna take a quick shower, hope you two can join wash me.

Akame: more cuddles first.

Dan: fine, fine.

Timeskip

The night raid members split up because there has been a group of intruders who try to invade their base.

Bulat, akame, mine, sheele, leone, lubbock, tatsumi, sayo, iseysau, the beetle of death, killer bee, spear claw beetle, dreaded dragonfly, and poison scorpion are running on foot.

Beetle of death: come on guys, let's get those intruders.

Akame: how many intruders and where?

Lubbock: judging by the reaction of my barrier I'd say about eight, getting close to the hideout if you ask me.

Killer bee: what fools, they're in our territory.

the beetle of death: prove of what najenda said

flashback

Najenda: if they were clever enough to sniff us out, we should assume they're tribal assassins, move quickly don't let them leave here alive.

end flashback

dreaded dragonfly: looks like we're having a field day.

the beetle of death: Everyone split up, it'll be easy to divide and conquer the enemies , dreaded fly and killer bee you'll go with mine and sheele, poison scorpion with Lubbock, spear claw beetle with bulat, tatsumi,sayo, and iseysau, I'll be with akame and leone.

Leone: alright!

Then everybody split up leaving tatsumi,sayo, ,iseysau, spear claw beetle and bulat.

Bulat: you three are still new to go up against a big group like this, except the five knights that is,so try to be careful you all. first thing is to let your body get a good feel for the battlefield.

Tatsumi: right.

Bulat: and the second thing is please call me ether handsome or bro.

iseysau and tatusmi: you got it bro !

bulat: yeah ! now we're talking !

spear claw beetle(turn sayo) I bet he would be very happy with the second suggestion which I'm definitely not calling him that.

sayo: I'll say.

bulat: Hey check this out, INCURSIO!

Then a giant armor came out of the ground and equipped itself onto bulat.

sayo: woah, incredible.

Tatsumi: so cool!

Spear claw beetle: neat.

Bulat: this is the imperial arms incursio

Tatsumi: I don't know what an imperial arms are but man that was awesome

Bulat: ah good, I see you recognize its greatness.

Then they waited for anyone in the forest.

Tatsumi: it's them.

Bulat: now's your chance to see what imperial arms are all about.

Tatsumi: yeah.

Spear claw beetle: don't leave me hanging, I wanna itch for it too.

Meanwhile

near the water are akame and the beetle of death facing up against 3 man intruder from the tribe.

Guy 1: that's the girl from the wanted poster. that means night raid must be somewhere.

Guy 2: she's a pretty little thing huh ?

Guy 3: let's not bad her up too bad, i wanna have some fun with her fun.

?: who the hell you think said that to my girlfriend?

They turn waking up from the shadows, is the beetle of death shocking the 3 men and in fear.

Guy 2: OH NO!

Guy 3: i-it's the beetle of death.

The beetle of death looked at akame as they nodded

Guy 1: RUN!

Akame and beetle of death went passed them by surprises of speed.

Beetle of death: you're already dead when you laid eyes on me.

The two guys got cut by the neck as they bleed.

Akame: be careful, you enter the enemy's territory you know?

Guy 2: oh shit.

Blood burst they're neck and fall down leaving the last guy in pain holding his cut neck in pain.

Guy 1: I'm going to make you pay for- (felt pain)

his body speared of written words.

guy1:what's going on?! (grunting in pain)is poison!

akame sheathed her sword as the 3rd guy down to the ground.

akame: it only takes one strike.

she turned to see the beetle of death is gone but left a bowl of chopped up fish and rice on the ground ,she picked it up and the note said" for my kitty, love dan". She starts eating it with a cat smile.

meanwhile

another intruder running to try avoiding getting killed.

guy 53: crap they spotted us,but I know what night raid's hideout somewhere near here, that kind of intel is fortune,I gotta get back to the base !

what he didn't know mine, killer bee and dreaded dragonfly spotted their target.

Killer bee: bingo.

Dreaded dragonfly: we got a runner here.

Mine: you two got a shot?

Killer bee: yeah, you?

Mine: well he seem made it pretty far, bummer I really don't like reveal my secret location.

Then came behind them is another intruder make mine grin while the two knight's glowing.

Guy 11: your mine!

Killer bee shoot a sting his stinger blast to the face and sheele came cut a man in half.

Sheele: I'm sorry.

Killer bee: what a moron.

Dreaded dragonfly and mine locked their weapon on the running intruder.

Mine: nice timing, that was just enough danger to power up.

Dreaded dragonfly: ...bang.

They shoot their weapon as there shots killed the running intruder.

Killer bee: done.

Dreaded dragonfly: (turn) nice shot.

Mine: thanks, you two are not bad yourselves.

Dreaded dragonfly: (turn mine) nice shot.

Mine: thanks, you two are not bad yourselves, the bigger trouble I'm in, the more powerful my beautiful pumpkin become.

Meanwhile

Leone in her lionel form, who's sat down to a dead intruder along blond cover her hands and her lion ears perk up.

Leone: that sounded like pumpkin just now, I'm surprise she put up that Benedict thing. ( show her claws and grin) when i go to beast mode i can just beat the living daylights out of my enemies , munch more fun.

Dan hind leone then blow her lion ear as she moaned and blush.

Dan: hello my lioness, great job with the intruder.

Leone: (sexually smiled) thank you~.

Dan: now to give you a reward.

He then start to nibble her neck. She moaned and meow at the same time and he fondle her breast.

Dan: I feel thirsty, mind if I drink some of your milk?

Leone: (moan) g-go ahead.

Dan remove her top down and grope them, begin to suck both her nipples. She moaned louder as she holds dans head.

Leone: oh danny, your amazing at this are you?

dan: it what I do.

Meanwhile

Lubbock is pulling his strings and he has a female assassin in his strings.

Lubbock: ooh it was a lady tugging my strings this whole time.

Lady: please just spare my life i`ll do anything you want!

Lubbock: no way I seen way to many guys whinnied up dead from girls as that.

poison scorpion:(came in) true, but I have something interesting for her.

Lubbock: and that is?

Poison scorpion walk up to her as she shock to see him.

Girl: t-t-the poison scorpion!

Poison scorpion: tell me, do want death if betrayal us if you lied? or turn to a winning team such as us? which you like to join me?

The girls are both hesitant and scared.

Poison scorpion: I won't hurt you.

Shapeshift back to shane as she blushes then calming down.

shane: so tell me why a pretty girl like you doing here?

Girl: I-I-I was forced to do this, I-I didn't have no choice, since I-I have no place to go nor live.

Shane: you do know,(remove the strings as she stumbles a little but stand and offer his hand to her) how about come with night raid and swear you'll be okay.

She slowly reach for his hand ,then accepted.

Lubbock: dude how you do that?

Shane: do what?

Lubbock: don't play dumb with me! You got this chick there to be with you!

Shane: is nothing special, just being, what your name dear?

Girl: Nene.

Shane: well nene, come with me.

she blushes with a smile and nodded.

Lubbock's thought:(anime tears) damn it! it should've been me to have a hot girl!

with tatsumi, sayo and ieyasu

Tatsumi slashes some of the assassins on the chest, ieyasu use his spear to slash their chests and sayo use her bow and arrow along claw spear beetle using a whip blade to slashing every intruder's heads off, they painted then they turn around to bulat and claw spear beetle as they not doing anything while 6 assassins man circling around the two and they jump ready to kill him.

Tatsumi: look out!

Sayo and ieyasu: bulat! Huey!

As bulat and spear claw beetle spin their spear cutting every single assassin to nothing which blood spill everywhere and make tatsumi, sayo and ieyasu in awe.

Tatsumi: there's so strong.

Ieyasu: you can say that again.

Sayo: amazing.

As blood raining down on them.

Tatsumi: so this, this is the power of night raid and the five knights of beelzebub

sayo and ieyasu: yeah.

Bulat: you three still alive?

As the whole night raid and the knights regroup.

Tatsumi: uh yeah.

Sayo: uh-huh.

Ieyasu nodded.

Bulat: then everything is fine (grin while a thumbs up) I can already you three got talented.

Dan: for rookies.

Tatsumi: hey! (turn nene) ain't she one of the assassins.

Shane: let's say I have my ways.

Timeskip

the next day tatsumi, huey and dan are walking down the halls as run to sheele who cleaning her glasses and put it on.

Sheele: is something the matter?

Dan: nothing.

Huey: hey sheele.

Tatsumi: I'm fine, I suppose to be training mine today but she has coming out her room yet, spoiled brat.

Dan: which you two make a great match.

Tatsumi: w-what? (blush on his cheeks) don't be stupid dan ! like I be partner by her.

Sheele stared at huey of how handsome he looks as he notices.

Huey: something wrong?

Sheele: (blush) n-no is nothing, anyway mine have a habit of sleeping in.

Tatsumi: seriously? This is her job.

Dan: say, how about you wake her up with a kiss?

tatsumi: Dan !( blush hard)

Dan: my grandparents always said, people who slumber have energy to be ready, along what coming to them or ready for anything that moves.

sheele: I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, i'll go wake her up now.

Najenda: wait,(came by) let's tatsumi do it.

Tatsumi: what? Why me?

Dan: because it's your job to wake your partner.

Najenda: he's right.

Tatsumi: tch, okay fine. (walk off)

sheele: he wasn't aware we have that rule.

Najenda giggle.

Nejdna: consider another test.

Dan:(Smirk) oh I see, this should be interesting.

Mandril:(came in)hey boss, najenda.

Dan: what's up?

Najenda: there something wrong?

Mandril: I spotted rogue worms, who killed and mimic one of The imperial guards and their special recruit who's seem a fighter, there all in disguise.

Dan: I see, who is it?

Najenda: is it the mission i told you knights today before we start?

Mandril: yes, the worms with the guards and have no idea they're other allies are dead, i say huey and the rest of us deal the worms while night raid fight the guards, and dan help deal with the worms who disguise as the fighter.

Dan: good idea.

Then they felt a rumble within the room.

Huey: seem tatsumi checks on sleepy beauty.

Dan: no kidding.

Then akame appeared and hugs him.

Akame: cuddles.

Leone came in push her and hugged dan.

Leone: my cuddles.

Akame: no mine.

Dan: share you too and akame, how's the food going?

Akame: it's being ready.

Dan:( petted her head) that's good to here.

She purr in delight.

Leone: also is there some kind of festival going on?

Dan: let say tatsumi and mine gonna get along pretty well.

Tatsumi: I heard that!

Then he scream of an another blast.

Dan: see what i mean?

**Timeskip**

mine and tatsumi are walking along the capital, while with kabuto who's on the roof keeping an eye on the two.

Kabuto: looking good so far.

Kabuto listen the conversation and how this place is and they see tatsumi and mine looking at the wanted poster and even more about mine's past then gattack came in.

Gattack: hey boss , najenda wanna report you what the next target night raid are now going at night.

Kabuto: report.

Gattack: well, a guy use minister honest name to torment and kidnapped woman even abuse them and have some guards.

Kabuto: hmm, and the worms?

Gattack: to the main one and they try to go hunt down tatsumi and mine.

Kabuto: i see, I'll take it from here help tatsumi and mine, you and the other knights deal with the troops.

Gattack: you got it boss.

As they went their seprate ways and kabuto turn to his hidden motorcycle , he jump and hop on, crank the lever and zoom off.

Kabuto: Alright, let's do this.

timeskip

later at night

Kabuto is now at a forest he's walking imn.

Kabuto's thought: alright night raid dealing with the man who using hones'ts name while my troops taking down the other rogue worms in disguise, now I need to back up tats and mine

Then seeing the knights taking down the worms along night raid too, then run off to see tatsumi and mine as he spying on them who found a blossom tree.

Kabuto: hehehe, I knew it.

Kabuto senses someone coming to them, so he waited.

Mine: this is the randine point, guess we're all done.

Tatsumi: not until we report back in remember?

Mine: ha! You sound like akame.

Then came out is a guy who blond hair of a low braided ponytail, a grayish blue suit, and fighter outfit.

Tatsumi: look out! (push mine)

Then the guy sent him rolling to the ground.

Mine: tatsumi! Who are you?

?: I must say I out done myself.

Mine: your the fighter from the temple.

?: I am, the assistance instructor to be exact, course that was ten years ago.

Mine: and look at you now protecting a nobody, on my how far the mighty have fallen! (start shooting at him)

?: (dogging the bullets) let's just say I like to stir up some trouble!

As mine try to shoot him but he kept dogging and jump up at her.

?: better say your prayers little girl! Your going straight to the minister!

Mine: that's not gonna happen!

As tatsumi came behind him and raised his sword but the blond man caught it with his hands , tastumi then hold the man's tosro.

Tatsumi: hurry mine! Shoot him!

Mine: tatsumi…. (fake tears holding a tissue) I can't believe you sacrifice yourself.

Tatusumi: I'm still alive here! You said your a genies sniper didn't you? You can do it.

Mine was surprised to hear what he said, she then smiled and shadowed her eyes.

Mine: scent's when did you give me orders? But I as mite give you best shoot though.

?: ah crap!

He continue to punch free as mine charging her pumpkin and then shoot at the fist man leaving a big hole on his chest and tatsumi dogged it just in time.

?: you, you bastards are going to pay dearly for assassinating a member of the member of the minister own family.

Kabuto: is that right?

then coming in is kabuto which the assassin is terrified.

?: like hell I'm facing him!

kabuto: drop the act, I know a hole damage you worm.

He growl then glowing shapeshift reveal the rogue worm, he got the damage hole to his bottom stomach surprises mine and tatusmi.

The worm growled more as he start to molted to it evolve form then speed in.

Kabuto: clock up! (pull the horn lever)

**CLOCK UP!**

Everything slow motion as kabuto and the evolve worm dash in clashing and the only one not froze is akame and leone which they figure kabuto is fighting a worm.

Kabuto slammed him to the tree, rapidly punching him then dodges the creature hits and some webs along bring his blade to impale him and punch him to the ground.

**CLOCK OVER!**

Kabuto raised his hand up slowly down while the evolve worm exploded.

Kabuto: well that's that, (Turn tatsumi and mine he walk up to them) good job you two.

Tatsumi: thanks.

Mine: looks like he have guts after all, I suppose how br-(tatusmi flick her forehead) ow!

Tatsumi: you didn't needed to come that close,(anime tears and point his almost burnt hair) look what that pumpkin thing did to my freakin hair!

They begin to argue as kabuto laugh.

Kabuto: I know you two get along, seem you both found your match as couples.

Tatsumi and mine: WE'RE NOT!

Kabuto: lover said whaT?

Tatsumi and mine: what?

Kabuto: I rest my case.

They blush embarrassing then kabuto turn to the groups.

Kabuto: hey guys.

Lubbock: man, those worms are hard to catch.

Kabuto: pain of the neck along in disguise sometime, I almost felt bad about our enemies got killed by the worms, almost.

Lubbock: yeah, but what can you do.

Kabuto: true.

**Timeskip**

the next day tatsumi is training using the sword shirtless along bulat shirtless with a practice spear.

Tatsumi:(panting) that's enough for me bro,my arms are really hurt.

Bulat: hmm? Come on! You still got extend moves of your on those muscles of yorus,(he help tatusmi by holding his arms) just concentrate. And you have to sharpen your focus,if you cut out with all that extra movement you can hang in there twice as long

then tatsumi hold the sword steady.

Tatsumi: I, got it.

Bulat: you'll be an unstoppable for you know it, you just need a firm touch.

Tatsumi: oh.

Akame: tatusmi.

They looked at akame and dan.

Akame: it time for you to help us make breakfast.

Dan: you know brat, if your bisexual you should've say so and do your moment with bulat.

Tatsumi: I'M NOT GAY!

Dan: then why you let him close and touch like that?

Tatusmi notice then got back away.

Dan: hehe, anyway brat help us with breakfast.

Tatsumi: fine.

They went to the kichten as akmae was preparing breakfast.

Tatsumi: what'd we making?

Akame: is crocket and rice.

Tatsumi: _crocket and rice for breakfast? She really is a psychopath._

Then dan, huey, shane, mandirl and ren along leone and tatsumi as they finished.

Huey: phew, got to say boss, you can cook a good meal.

Ren: you still got it.

Dan: is nothing.

Akame: (hugs him) mine.

Leone:(hug him) no mine!

They glared at each other and growling.

sayo: so full.

Tatsumi: oh god, my poor stomach.

Iseyasu: those food are strong, hey where's mine and sheele?

Mandirl: perhaps still in bed, seem late.

Akame ate the two bowl very quickly and use a nampkin to clean her mouth.

Huey and mandril: damn.

Shane: that was fast.

Dan flick her forehead.

Dan: akame, how many times I told you, no eating other people's breakfast, lunch or dinner.

Akame: but I'm hungry.

Dan: and so do everyone, keep this up and no dessert.

She whimpered.

Dan: if you be a good girl i'll fix your favorite treat with it.

Akame: I'll be good.

Dan:(smile) good kitty. (petted her hair)

Akame: tatsumi, we'll be serving tuna and rice ofr lunch.

Tatsumi: akame, behind you.

Sheele:(came in and notice her bowl is empty) hmm? what happen to my breakfast? 

later at night

the group is now at the meeting with najenda as she got report of what happen.

najenda:your next target is a serial killer everyone been talking about,he's appeared at night and decapitated people seemly random.

dan: oh yeah, my report tell the victim is unknown and not alone have a special imperial arms.

tatsumi:i'm pretty sure the third people he killed was gaurds, must be strong.

Lubbock: no doubt about it, defintly sound like headhunter zaknu.

tatsumi: huh ? who's zanku ?

mine: you don't know ? wow, you really are form the sticks are you ?

sayo: I don't know him neither.

iseyasu: same here.

sheele: sorry, but I don't heard of him either.

mine: seiorusly, how you forgot sheele ?

tatsumi: okay what so terrible about this guy anyway ?

shane: Zanku was originally an executioner for one of the Empire's prisons, but went mad.

Ren: i'm thinking it's guilt after taking countless lives over the years.

tatsumi: that's enough to drive everyone crazy.

mine: uh huh, and eventully killing prisonerwas enough anymore so he took it from the street.

bulat: zanku dissapered shortly after his subject force an organize to capture him, i never thought he turn out to this city.

tatsumi: then what we waiting for ? let's take this abstard out !

Huey: easy there little dude, no need to rush, he's not no easy target like the other previous foe we killed.

shane: beside he got one trick he always have.

bulat: yeah , zanku also equip with an imperial arm he stole from the warden few years ago,( touch tatsumi's chin) we better travel in teams of two, in case is a rough ride!

dan and his team almost puke.

mine: by the way, do we have any idea what imperial arm he might be fighting with ?

najenda: no we're still looking for that.

leone: not about to reveal his hand isn't he ? that's annoying.

najenda: dan, just in case, is the worm got zanku and killed him ?

dan: no, he still him but the worms are finding him and his imperial arms.

Najenda: Alright.

tatsumi: so um, what is an imperial arms anyway?

he back away when akame show her sword.

akame: something like this.

Tatsumi: that's not helpful

Dan: okay I'll tell you, thousand years ago, let say the first empire the war he have is very tough and not easy. He had an idea of making greater of weapons and armor, he have such allies and help him , 48 weapons, imperial arms he called them. Have any special ability and help use it to fight along wipe an army and war. After the war all the weapons scatter across the entire land and that's what happen.

Tatsumi: akame's sword is one those 48 weapons?

Huey: indeed, which we tell of night raid's imperial arms. Akame's one hit killer murasume that the ultimate posion that one touch or cut will kill you for good. Leone's loinel that give her ability of a lion of a beast that is the belt, mine's pumpkin is a deadly weapon that strong beam make a shockeave.

Mandril: bulat's demon armor incurso , give great strength , even if someone train of it. Lubbock's cross tail, a very strong string and even can pull and form a weapon that cut or impale by the user's fingertips moves, since it was made from a danger beast's own fur, not to mention good with traps and sheele's imperial arm, exaste, a huge scissor as sharper to cut anything like an actual paper does and even use for defensive.

Shane: even they have trump cards, a special ability that can help incusiro can turn invisible limit. When ever against each other is the fight to the death.

Ren: but ours, the empire didn't make it as the queen made it.

Tatsumi: what?

Ren: you all remember how the queen and we got to be half danger beast?

All Night raid members nodded

Dan: the queen have made has made 8 imperial arms of the super class danger beast before they was extinct, have their blood in the chailce cup, we drank the entire it and it mutated alter half of our D.N.A. . meaning of our ability to make weapons , consumed people to shapeshift and their memories , senses, be immune and not effect of imperial arms and our very own trump card.

Shane: the great rhinoceros beetle is the alpha and leader as the strongest now part of dane, the azure stage beetle is a close sub species of the great rhinoceros beetle and is part of huey. The Golden bee as even control all bees and wasp there is not to mention the most deadly stinger it do by adapt force belong to mandril, the Toxic scorpion as dangerous and a food to akame's sword if it was here , survive many poison and venom as it stinger and brutal, now belong to me and the Sky ruler dragon fly so face to be dangerous in the sky and land itself, belong to ren.

Najenda: I see, what about the other 3.

Ren: long lost 3 chailce, the grasshopper twins, one a sky high and one a brutal punch , the third one is a dangerous rival to the great rhinoceros horn beetle.

Tatsumi: a danger beast rival that thing, who?

Dan:... The Black Mad beetle, the great rhinoceros horn beetle's twin brother.

The entire night raid are in shock.

Dan: the queen told us 3 people who already drink it , we have no idea.

Shane: also we discover this

He pull out 3 wanted poster to show them all, the first is a green grass hopper symbol and it said" Demolish stomper grasshopper" and another grasshopper symbol excpet brown " Demolish Clobber grasshopper" and last a black horn beetle symbol " The Beetle of Darkness".

Dan: these three are as dangerous as all of us.

Mandril: i heard rumors about them in a very down country at the south, the grasshopper twins, demolished stomper and clobber a.k.a the hell bros , they raised hell as their very good fighting style like no other yet, they listen and follow their boss, the beetle of darkness.

Dan: the beetle of darkness as they say, when look at him, there will no way to see the light again , so now is up to me and my team to see to stop them and confess to join our side before things get very ugly.

Najenda: alright, I trust you on this.

Dan: indeed, if you guys run into them, do not fight them.

Tatsumi: got it.

Akame and leone hugged dan.

Akame: don't do anything reckless.

Leone: just be safe.

Dan: I will, shall we move out?

Najenda: yes.

**Timeskip**

As akame, dan and tatsumi walk to a town that no one around.

Akame: this is the area we suppose to be checking out.

Dan: this dose not feel right.

Tatsumi: all the local are such terrified of zanku and staying inside, but he can st-

Akame grab him as she, tatsumi and dan hide to the shadows to avoid the guards came by.

Akame: keep an eye out of guards.

When the close is clear they walk out.

Tatsumi: so dan, do you got a plan how we take on zanku?

Dan: we still haven't know what his imperial arm can do yet, so tatsumi you be the bait, he'll explain how it works, akame and I will come and I shift, so his wont work on me when I be in the way.

Tatsumi: hmm, seem work for a shot, (turn akame) hey akame may I ask you something?

Akame: not to worry, I make sure to bring enough food for the three of us.

Dan chuckle of akame's taste of food.

Tatsumi: oh not that, is it true that your sword, can kill with one strike.

Akame: that's right.

Dan: back then when we first met, if you haven't brought that stone with you brat, you'll be dead before you react, lucky you huh?

Tatsumi: I have my tribe to thank.

Akame: I have using murasame for a very long time, and over the past few years, is built rebutation of the one hit kill sword.

Tatsumi: shouldn't be a secret, I guess is invisible.

Dan: not rally, the drawback is hard for her to clean it, so she ask me to do it since i'm immune of it.

Dan notice being watch by zanku very far up the tower as he scents it, as his knights know as he nodded to Akame and Tatsumi mean the look as he went to the shadows.

Tatsumi: what the?

Akame: I have using murasame for a very long time, and over the past few years, is built rebutation of the one hit kill sword.

Tatsumi: hsoudlnt be a secret, I guess is invisible.

Dan: not rally, the drawback is hard for her to clean it, so she ask me to do it since i'm immune of it.

Dan notice being watch by zanku very far up the tower as he scents it, as his knights know as he nodded to akame and tatsumi mean the look as he went to the shadows.

The beetle of death seeing tatusmi taking a pee, then notice zanku use it and see tatsumi follow think is sayo.

Beetle of death: _the imperial arm seem have illusion and mind reading._

He then follow tatsumi in the shadows where the fight begins. Tatsumi is blocking zanku's hatchet, As the beetle of death now get it, he zoom in kick zanku as he stumble then see him.

Beetle of death: thought i came by for the night.

Zanku: (got up keeping his creepy smile) well, the beetle of death, I've been wanting to meet you, your dead will be in my collection.

Zanku begin to read and trick him but his smile then drop and confuse as try again and again as nothing happen.

Zanku: what the? Why can't I read your mind?

Beetle of death: let say you cant read death since death read your sins, beside if you know, using the brat as bait to lure you and now, let's do this.

Turn his right hand into a blade sword.

Beetle of death: your death awaits you.

Then suddenly 6 worms came in.

Beetle of death: really?

Zanku: don't know what they are but it seem your busy for now.

Beetle of death: yeah and they soon kill you and wear your skin.

Zanku turns to the green creatures.

Zanku: oh well, at least is your problem for now.

Beetle of death begin fighting the worms and tatsumi fighting zanku, doing his best but showing he can't scratch him since his impeiral arm know what he gonna do.

Beetle of death: oh dear.

Zanku:(doges the blade) oh I do appreciate such ambition people like you! In fact! Your gonna be a perfect new addiction of collection shrunken heads!

Then thrusting rapidly slashing tatsumi however blocking it as zanku laughing manically.

Zanku: this is delightful! I must say I did a number of that resolve or yours.

Tatsumi: what?

Zanku: hat pitful tough guy like you begign for mercy is music to my ears, that why I compel to take my time, yes...feel free to beg, maybe you can buy your time with your firend eh?

**With beetle of death**

As then the red small horn beetle fly up and he catch it and put it on.

Beetle of death: henshin!

**HENSHIN!**

Then he change into kabuto in his armor mode.

He begin blasting each of the worms with his gun blaster and punching them and got punch and kick by them but he headbutt them , then grab one to throw them to the 5 ,kept firging them as killing 5 of them, he turn to seer tatsumi got him a bit then znanku about to kill him but akame's sword stab down between them as she land down.

Kabuto: perfect timing akame.

Akame: thank you.

Kabuto: now I join but first.

He see the worm molted out.

Kabuto: a pest to deal with, cast off! (pull the hornbeetles horn)

**CAST OFF!**

The armor disturber and the horn attached to his head.

**CHANGE BEETLE!**

kabuto: clock up !(pull the lever)

**CLOCK UP!**

Akame the only one as she looked kabuto and the worm zig zag punching and kicking.

Akame: (smile) that's my danny.

Akame got her sword as she went go help him , as jump over then impale the worm's back, then pull the lever.

**RIDER KICK!**

Kaubto: rider kick!

He deliver a kick to the worm and it cover in poison and exploded then before everything back to normal, kabuto kick zanku to the balls very hard, as he and akame went next to tatsumi.

**CLOCK OVER!**

The worms exploded and zanku screamed and hold his balls.

Kabuto: hehehe, didn't see that coming.

Akame then hugs him and rubs her face on his chest.

Zanku: damn you!

Kabuto: now, time to die.

Akame: he look pretty upset, your own seckle logical tatic.

Tatsumi: akame!

Akame: glad I got here in time, just sit tight and i'll attend that wounds of yours.

Zanku:(remove his coat) well, if isn't akame? And her inference murasame, how delightful, nice to meet you dear.

Akame: so nice to meet your as well, since your my target.

Kabuto: I know your imperial arms do, but here's a trick, since i'm around it wont work on both tatsumi and akame.

Zanku: grr, no matter, still not giving up without a fight.

Kabuto: very well.

He disappeared then zanku felt pain, he slowly turn to see kabuto behind him.

Kabuto: my grandparents said this: nothing in this world can last forever, when one is born then one must be ready for there last breath.

Kabuto nodded to akame as she slash zanku's neck make his blood spill out while cough blood as he fall down and kabuto rasied his hand out and slowing down, kabuto walk up to zanku slowly dying.

Kabuto: your flame is out, and your life is over.

tatsumi: you two did it ! (in thought) akame and kabuto, they save,i need to get stronger.

akame: zanku, the voices, will never haunt you again.

then the headpiece of it broke.

zane: the voices, there gone, is delight...fully, I thank you...akame….kabuto...

Kabuto get down and close zanku's eyes and took his imperial arms.

Kabuto: you poor man, your sins still never forget your crime that drove you mad, the empire should be the one will pay very munch.

He then walk away with akame then he pick up tatsumi.

Kabuto; lets head back to base.

**Timeskip**

The next day

dan is making breakfast and akame is already on the table.

Dan: okay kitty , just like i promise(give breakfast to her)dig in.

she happily devouter the breakfast.

Dan: hehehe , oh akame, so...i heard about kurome's doing.

She made a big gulp and still contail her figure.

Dan: what you gonna do if we encounter her?

Akame: ...i… I don't know.

Dan: i know the old her still there, i have to free her with the truth when i face her.

Akame: okay.

Dan: (smile) and i promise we'll be together like old time.

Akame smile then start to stuff her face again.

Dan: (smile)like my grandparents said: every goal can be for the great of good , it cost a life but it burns brighter like your soul, as a kamen rider.


	3. insect 3

It's morning time, Dan is sleeping with leone and akame as while with huey asleep having nightmare of his burning village, till he wakes up panting a bit till he calmed down and sigh.

Huey:(yawning and stretch) man, another crappy nightmare.

He notice sheele sleeping on his bed by laying there while sitting on the chair.

Huey: (blush a little) huh? Why sheele doing in my room?

Then she beginning waking up.

Sheele: today you'll be helping me train with tatsumi,i look forward working with you,okay then

she getting up but forgot her glasses while rubbing her eyes.

Huey: _so cute_ (blush) _without those glasses on._

She bow to the desk.

Sheele: good morning friend.

Huey: sheele, you drop your glasses.

Sheele: oh...

Then she panicked.

Sheele: huh?! where are my glasses?!

Huey:(give it to her) here you.

Sheele: thanks, (put them on) let's try this again shall we?

Huey: sure, I look forward.

**Timeskip**

Dan makes a healthy breakfast that cooked well and along fruits as tatsumi being trained and help by sheele and huey.

Lubock: are you sure to leave sheele and huey in charge of him?

Najenda: oh they'll be alright.

Dan: huey my right hand man as I trust him to teach him a thing or two.

Najenda: i'm possessive they'll take a likely of him.

Lubock: what makes you said that?

Najenda: huey and sheele a match.

Leone:(came in and hug dan) yep! Just like how danny and I.

Najenda: shane here giving me some time to relax

Lubbock: ah damn it! That is just bullcrap!

Leone: so danny, mind if I be your trainer~?

Dan: sure.

Leone: lets go right now. (dash away)

Akame felt leone got dan again somewhere.

Akame: LEONE!

Akame zoom in after them

**with huey**

Huey and shelee are now together alone, looking at tatsumi swimming in armored as he got out and breathing a bit.

Huey: not bad dude.

Shelee: congratulations you learn how to swim in armor.

Tatsumi: (pats heavy) so heavy, man that was very hard.

Huey: you'll get use to it, that how I learn to adapt it my rider former with the cast on.

Tatsumi: how heavy are those?

Huey: hmm, like rival to a boulder or 10 time heavy then a pile of armor

Tatsumi: woah really?!

Huey nodded.

Sheele: is a requirement for how to train an assassin's curriculum, I don't do any chores or anything so I kind of specialize in training in new recruits like you.

Huey: let me guess, of some clumsy and accident mistakes.

Sheele:(sigh) yeah.

Huey:(smile) is alright, I use to be clumsy back then but I keep going to learn to take it easy.

Sheele: thanks huey, that's kind of you.

Tatsumi: oh hey I just realize.

Sheele: huh?

Tatsumi: when I first met the team, your the only one who won't there.

Huey: yeah I was wondering that too

Sheele: um, I'm sure there was a reason but I don't remember, I'm such an air head.

Tatsumi: that's for sure.

Huey: is cool, I think your doing your best.

Sheele: oh thank you, but I really do apologize (bow to the while her glasses feel off) oh oh not again.

Huey the grab her glasses and handed back to her but he look at her eyes and blushing.

Huey: _is like i'm looking at a nymph. (shakes his head) s-sorry here your glasses._

Tatsumi: so how did you get into this line of work?

Sheele: well. it's a kind of a complicated story, I grew up in one of the older parts of the imperial capital, I never been able to do anything right, I couldn't take pride in a single thing I did, people always make mean comments about me like maybe some crazy or something, but thankfully I had a friend who was very kind to me no matter what happened or how badly I messed up she never once made fun of me, the time I spent with her was the only ray of happiness in my entire life, but it didn't last for long, one day I was visiting her house like I always did, when a man came to the door, he was her ex-boyfriend she was furious and yelling and breaking things then he tried to strangle her, I think he was drunk on something, my first thought was I need to save my friend. I was surprise calm, I couldn't believe how quickly he died, my friend was so scared she started shaking, but my head was completely clear, when it was all said and done the events of that night were written off as self defense but I never heard from my friend again after that, and then a few days later the man's friends came to get revenge they told me they killed my parents and they were going to kill me next, despite what awful things they said I was completely relaxed, I killed them, all of them one by one. That was the moment I realize what I must do, I'm good at this, at killing maybe because I'm a little crazy if I kill bad people I can make the world a better place, I was a solo assassin in the capitol when the revolutionary army scouted my out.

Huey: I see, well I lost everything, I lost my very own home, my people and my parents burn away.

Sheele: oh…

Tatsumi: how?

Huey:(Sigh) well listen well of it, back in the day when I was small, I was raised up in a village with my parents and their friends and their children, who are like family and siblings. It was going good till the empire, their troops and their captain say of having our land to their self unless we pay then in every weekends , we try and hard to pay them very munch. That day at night, a friend of my person ratted out of selling the collection money and the empire bring The Three Beasts, a group of three people who were bodyguards, enforcers work for a certain general as they was task by the honest minister. They massacred my village and people, including it set it all on fire, my parents hid me on the basement, when everything was quiet, I sneak and peek to see no survivor, no bodies, all burnt to ashes and when I walk alone and met the queen of the worms and give me the chaicle, as I train hard and swear to avenge my lost people and let their strength and be remembered guide me to kill the one who took it all away from me.

Sheele cover her mouth and tastumi is shocked and furious of how the empire do that very cruel.

Tatsumi: _I guess everyone have a rough past, something to carry with them, along how huey endure this pain._

Sheele: _oh huey, you must've felt lonely without them..._

Sheele hugged huey as he blush slightest.

Huey: h-huh?

Sheele: let me hug you.

Huey: okay.

Sheele: I'm so sorry how you been through.

Huey: is okay.

Tatsumi: sorry about that man.

Huey: is cool, wish is why i admire and follow dan since he's awesome as someday I'll do my best and I'm the second in command of the team.

Tatsumi: that's a huge responsibly.

Huey: i know but is worth it.

Tatsumi: hey, do you think I can do this?

Huey: of course you can, it only a matter of time. (Smile and ruffle his hair)

sheele: yeah, and your a really good cook.

Huey: not as good as boss's cooking.

Sheele: say uh, would like to hang out?

Huey: sure and any mission, mind if I join you? You know I will keep you safe around and protect you and your partners.

I don't know , that tricky and hartd ,we'll figure it out

?: your doin great tatsumi !

came out is bulat with muscle showing

tatsumi's thought: you know, maybe up not this

huey: hey bulat.

**Timeskip**

At the night raid HQ, The group gathered to the room as they have zanku's imperial arms in their possession while shane went out a look out of any spies in case of someone found them.

Najenda: alright everyone, we've acquired zenkus imperial arms, I want you to try it on tatsumi.

Tatsumi: wow are you sure? it's for me?

Bulat: that one's all yours bro.

Lubbock: be careful these things are known for putting a lot of pressure on your mind and body.

Tatsumi': this eyeball may not look all cool but it's abilities are actually pretty amazing.

tatsumi try it by putting it his forehead and he try on akame.

Tatsumi: I can't wait to eat meat tonight!

Akame: (gasp) that's amazing!

Leone: nope he hasn't even activated the stupid thing yet.

Mine: well I sure don't want him to read my mind, it's supposed to have five sites so quit stalling and try one out.

Tatsumi: geez take a chill pill, okay (sits down) a random ability that I don't know how to use, activate now!

Then the eye open and all that tatsumi sees are sheele, mine, akame and sayo in there underwear minis mine cuz she wears leggings .

Mine: what do you see?

Then he focus back on sheele, mine, akame and sayo which make blush.

tatsumi: GAH!

Mine:(come close to him) you don't have to yell

Tatsumi: _whoever invented imperial arms, was an absolute genius. _

before he can remove it he felt a head ache and clinging his head.

Lubbock: crap it's rejecting him!

Akame: I'm taking it off(remove it form tatsumi's forehead)

Tatsumi:(rubbing his forehead) man that really hurt.

Shane: hey boss! Everyone! (came in)

Dan: what?

Shane: I spy an intruder who's found and notice night raid's base!

Najenda: alright, lets kill him.

Mandril: so it just him? No back up?

Shane: yep a 100 %.

Dan: strange, hmm… akame, leone, tatsumi, huey, shane your with me.

Najenda: I suggest the rest will back you up, bulat, Lubbock ,and mine assist.

Dan: alright let's move.

**Meanwhile**

The person taking a picture around the forest of night raid's HQ and drinking some orange bottle, is non other then john.

John: my, is sure is peaceful and a lovely place.

He hear a gun shot then saw an energy bullet, he jumped out of the way so it can hit a tree.

John: WHOA! What the?

John turn mine pointing at him with her pumpkin.

john: well hello there, you know is not safe to play guns, someone should get actually hurt.

Mine: yeah, and that will be you!

She then fired her gun in machine gun mode, then john dodge then pull his book which confuse mine except it turn to a gun to shooting at her make her yelp and dodges the incoming shot then almost got hit by john pull out his diened gun.

john: easy there kid , I don't want make this a showdown.

She then fired a stronger shot at him, it landed on the ground making the smoke.

Mine: well all in the days work for my pumpkin.

John: what kind a person name a weapon out of a vegetable?

Mine turn to see him leaning on a tree all okay.

Mine: what?! How?!

John: easy? just a bit fast.

Mine: who are you?

John: just a kamen rider passing through, remember that.

He put on his decade belt and got his card.

John: henshin.

He put it and close it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Then flashes of many cards formed to him , transforming into kamen rider decade.

Decade: kamen rider, decade.

Mine: (wide eyed) YOUR A KAMEN RIDER TOO?!

Decade: yeah and now let me show you my fire power

he pull another card and insert it by close his belt

ATTACK RIDE: GIGANT !

he summoned a 4 missile cannon blaster targeting at mine.

Mine: bring it.

Then he fired incoming speed as she scream to dodge the explosion make her trip a bit as she yelp dodging more incoming missile from decade as she shooting back at him but to see he' s not around but behind her.

She turn and grab her pumpkin then kick her to the ground.

As she see her pumpkin throw down to next to her as she pick it up and see decade is not there.

Mine: what the?!

She geab her pumpkin and look around.

Mine: who is this guy?

As decade taking a walk then look around.

Decade: the night raid seem aware , thought some way to see them and know being watch

Leone in her lionel form pounce to stirke him with his claws but he grab her wriet then throe her which she land.

Decade: a lioness huh?

Leone: a card man?

Decade: what else i got for my trick? Seem you try to do a sneak attack at me.

Leone: duh.

Decade: but I prefer facing without that kind of a way, meaning why you dont have a wanted poser

Leone: well let see how you fight against me.

Decade: hmm your a strong lioness who can take out, how many guys?

Leone: many as I can.

Decade: then let make it a cat fight (pull his diend gun)

He pull out two card he insert in.

**KAMEN RIDE: BEAST! KAMEN RIDE: TIGER!**

He shoot as colroful flashes as he summon beast and tiger who got their weapons ready , which shocked leone to see them summon out of nowhere by decade just use the gun like that.

Leone: what the?

But didn't get enough time as she got slash by beast saber and tiger claws guantlst as leone try of dodges of their attack, as beast use his ax and put her card in then slide the ax close.

**FREEZE ADVENT~**

She is now frozen in place and can't move.

Leone: can't, move!

Decade: gotta go.

He pull out another card and insert it to his belt

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

He then fired his book gun s, sent leone flying and crash she grunt a bit 8n pain.  
She got up to see decade along the two rider he summon are gone.

Leone: your gonna die for that.

As she go try to find him, decade again take a walk.

Decade: the night raid seem interesting people.

Then akame and the beetle of death dropped in.

Decade: oh hello you two.

She didn't say anything only to dash up with her sword out.

Decade pull out his 2 card and put it to his belt to close it.

**POWER MODE RIDE: IMPERIAL ARM: CANCEL!**

**KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA!**

He transformed a flash into kuuga.

D-Kuuga: kamen rider kuuga.

She shocked but what shocking he block the blade with his arm, grab her sword and kick her to the ground.

Akame: what? How is it possible?!

Beetle of death: he caught her blade part of her sword and still alive?!

D-Agito: let say i have ways

He toss it back to her and he pull out agito's flame sword, he quickly slash beetle of death make stumble and as he dodge the sword swing till an upper slash as he grunt in pain backing a bit.

The beetle of death then speed up and so do akame as she bring her sword.

Agito pull out his card then insert close his belt.

**FORM RIDE: TRINITY!**

Blue on left armor arm and red on right armor arm, now a spear and sword he dodges and clashes each of them and slash the both of them as they fall.

Agito: your not bad Dan, same with your girlfriend.

Beetle of death: how did you know my name?!

D-Agito: i know and even you are a kamen ider like me and now let see how you like it.

He pull another card and insert it.

**KAMEN RIDE: FAIZ!**

Red line flashes he become Faiz.

D-Faiz: let see which rider is faster.

Beetle of death got up turn hack to dan and his red beetle came in as he grab it and put it to his belt appeared.

Dan: Henshin! (place the bettle to the driver) 

**HENSHIN!**

He turn to kabuto armored mode, then he pull the horn. 

Kabuto: cast off!

**CAST OFF!**

The cast armor broke out as now his main rider formed.

**CHANGE BEETLE!**

D-faiz pull out his card and insert to his belt and close it.

**FORM RIDE: ACCEL!**

He turn to his accel formed.

Kabuto: ready?

D-Faiz: indeed.

Kabuto: clock up!

**CLOCK UP!**

D-Faiz press the button on his digital wrist watch.

**START UP!**

They both speed up and clash onto each other. Akame is awe to think someone can catch up his speed , racing around the area zig zag here after here, punching and kicking around then kabuto pressed the button click the horn.

**1! 2! 3!**

Kabuto: rider kick! 

**RIDER KICK!**

D-Faiz pull out his card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: F-F-FAIZ!**

As D-Faiz jump up and fired a beem, it missed as kabuto dash up to him and did a roundhouse kick.

D-Faiz: i have a feeling you try that , so i made my own trick.

But he didn't know that speed he made an afterimage as one of his trick.

Kabuto: what the?!

He turn to see D-Faiz fired a beam to him as went pasted him

**CLOCK OVER!**

**TIME OUT!**

An explosion as kabuto roll to the ground and turn back to dan hiss in pain while D-Faiz turn back to Decade dusted his hands.

Akame: dan!

Dan:( shaking off and heal getting back up) you're pretty good.

Decade: yeah not the first time deal with a speedster rider

He turn to see gattack and tastumi along bulat arrived along leone and mine.

Decade: more friends you got

Gattack: who are you?

Decade: just a kamen rider passing through.

He pull another card and insert to his belt.

**KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!**

Dan: what?!

Hexagon pattered around him as he transformed to kabuto to everyone shocked.

D-Kabuto: kamen rider, kabuto mode.

Gattack: what?! How!?

D-Kabuto: i have ways ,( turn bulat and lubbock) you seem strong so i have three guys deal with you.

He pull out wizard card , barron card and knight card to insert to his diened gun.

**KAMEN RIDER: BARRON! KAMEN RIDER KNIGHT! KAMEN RIDER WIZARD!**

He shoot the air as flashed 3 rider came in

Knight and baron charge in with their lance, clashing and pushing bulat , wizard look at the lake as he command the water as is heading and attacking lubbock.

Wizard: alright! Let the new magic show start! it's showtime! (did a flashy pose and confetti)

Lubbock: what are you some kind of ringmaster?! (dodge the water attack but slip ) gah!

Wizard: correctamondo my stringy friend, and this ringmaster has lots of tricks to show to you for today only!

Lubbock: and what is that ?( got back up)

Wizard: this!

He snaps his fingers to make a giant dragon made of water then an earth dragon rises from the earth itself, then a wind dragon appeared and wizard jump on the dragon to make him fly.

Mine: holy-

Lubbock: SHIT!

The dragons attack lubbock and other night raid while everything is slow now of gattack and D-Kabuto speeding each other and slashing with their weapons as then soon they deliver one slash as both stumble as gattack turn but D-Kabuto sword point at him.

He waited D-Kabuto to kill but he didnt.

D-Kabuto: your good

**CLOCK OVER!**

Then the 3 rider begin to flashes.

Wizard: seeyah on the next performance folks! (disappeared)

D-Kabuto: you guys are good, (turn Dan) you have some nice friends and fighting for peace like us riders.

Dan looked at him to the eyes as he smile and chuckle along D-Kabuto.

Dan: my grandparents said, when you met an unknown visitor, look to the eyes to tell along their soul if their friend of foe.

Tastumi: so your saying this guy-

Dan: yep, he's not the enemy here.

Mine: WHA?!

D-Kabuto remove his belt to turn back to john.

John: honestly, I almost died a few times.

Dan: sorry about that, how you get here?

John: teleportation.

Lubbock: is that your imperial arms ability?

John: nope, i dont have an imperial arms.

Night raid: WHAT?!

John: yep, let bet inside, I'm hungry from the all the fight. (walk off to the Night raid's HQ)

Leone: just who is that guy?

As they went in and dan fix him some food to eat while najenda and night raid along dan's team look at him.

John: also hi I'm john, also known as kamen rider decade.

Najenda: Hmm, hard to believe that there is another Kamen rider in another world

John: yeah about that, it was another world but no longer, you guys don't realise this is the new world, same to you guys in the situation like other riders. But new world as those other riders, there here, but a very far away place and location.

Mine: wait a moment, how can that be possible, there's no way anything or an imperial arms can do such a feet

John: that because it wasn't about imperial arms, you use see it use to be all of your single dimension but now it merge to all the dimension of other riders. You guts don't remember cuz the timeline been been rewind and renew, my enemies the dai shocker use to make a prison planet only to rider , dan and his gang ounce there but it what ended and then this happen, a new timeline and a new history been restarted of this new merge world.

Dan: that's how you got the cards of other riders and even me? Because at that prison planet we somehow encounter of some situation?

John: yes.

Najenda: hmm, this new information.

Dan: nice, cant wait to meet the other riders, you got a location for them of which city and state there at?

John: all of it.

Dan: and how you able to stop akame's sword? it would kill you.

John: I have not only info and knowledge and cards of riders, but everyone including night raid and other ability, like for example. (show the card of imperial arm cancel) I have the card of yours and your 5 knight's ability to cancel out imperial arm's powers.

Akame: so thats why me and danny's arms are useless.

Dan: but it almost got me, who knows. (turn tatsumi) also you seem a rookie along your two friend (turn sayo and isteyau) need to know about imperial arms

Najenda: which remind me, (show a book) here's a book about imperial arms, I'd like you to read .

Tatsumi took the book and start to read it along Dan and John.

Tatusmi: there's so many then they're all different, it's really unbelievable.

Najenda: you should memories every detiails in every weapons in there.

Tatsumi: wow, which one's the most powerful arms?

Najenda: it depends heavily on the user, that said if I had to make a choice, one can manipulate ice, it's owner is quite strong fortunately for us though she's not in the capital right now she's trying to subdue the people in the north.

John: General Esdeath I presume.

Najenda: indeed.

Dan became silent as felt like he know of that name, for a long time ago.

Leone: danny?

Dan: yeah ?

Leone: you alright?

Dan: i'm fine.

Leone then hugs him while putting his head onto her cleavage, Akame snatch him from her.

Akame: mine!

Leone lion growl

Najenda: anyway the prince of the northern tribe was known as numasaka, he was a legendary hero who fights with a spear and has never lost until now, not only he is a master strategist but his people trust him very deeply which makes him a threat to the empire, he took over the northern fortress capital and made it into a base for his tremendous army, since then his forces have begun to invade more and more aggressively so the empire formed a special unit to fight them.

Tastumi: i dont think we need to worried about that.

Huey: as if it'll take a lot of time or who knows what.

Najenda: we can only hope

Tatsumi:( smirk and chuckle) well i say bring it on, let's go get as many of these things as we can.

Mine: your in a good mood, what got in to you?

Tatsumi: there still an imperial arms out there right? Well give me a great idea. I mean they can do a lot of these amazing things? So what if, maybe what if there's an imperial arm that bring back from the dead! You kn-

John: don't say stupid stuff like that.

Tatsumi: what you mean? 

John: those tools are not like made of gods or goddess of someone of that level, there's no imeprial arm of that ability, even for example, i did died ounce (shocked everybody)

Tatsumi: wait, if you died once, then how are you still here?

John: long story, my partner rodrick died, he was kamen rider diend, a best friend i ever had but anywho, I'm sorry but there's no impeiral arm like that.

Dan: he's right , if it was...it would...

Huey: mom...dad...everyone.

The two boy then walk off.

Akame: Dan...

Sheele: huey...

**Timeskip **

**With huey**

He's outside looking at the star at night time in a grassy field.

Huey: so that's it, they can't ever come back.

He look at his picture of him , and his parents.

Huey: but i have to face facts...even i wish...i cant sit here to lose anyone like how they sacrifice to protect me…

then someone hugged him from the back, Huey turn to see Sheele.

Huey:( rub his tears off) Sheele.…

sheele: I'm sorry.

Huey: is alright, you know my mom always take me out night and sit here watching the stars , is beatiful as she say these stars are like the souls of her passed down family, which is soemtime why i come here and watch.

Sheele: mind if I join you?

Huey: sure (smile) i don't mind.

She happily stand next to huey and continue to watch the stars

Huey: when i was in my spear claw beetle people usually run or scared , how come you wasnt scared of me when we first met sheele?

Sheele: your eyes.

Huey: my eyes?

Sheele: yes, they felt warm, even it sadness but i know your not bad.

Huey: thank you.

She smiled more as she leans her head to his shoulder making huey blush slightly

With dan

Dan is outside on the cliff side looking at the moon.

Dan: well , as if nothing be possible no matter what. Of all the shit and stuff they made that crazy even i accept how it is for now.

He heard foot steps from behind, he turn to see leone and akame with her.

Dan: oh hey you two.

Akame: are you okay danny?

Dan: yeah, i know there isn't a way and no accepting of bringing someone back from the dead but mention like that, i wish it was but...is not, it the way it is.

Leone then hugs his arm as Akame is hugging him on his other arm, they are now rubbing there faces on his face.

Leone: i know, I'm sorry that you wanted them back.

Akame: same here.

Dan: my grandparents said, a hero have a hard job that cant always save everybody but honor them by remembered and continuing as doing what is right, meaning they always be alive in people's heart and be there.

They smiled knowing that dan will be okay that he knows his parents wisdom, then leone smiled sinisterly of having an idea in mind and akame followed on her smile.

Leone: oh danny~.

Dan: hey Leone?

Leone: (place her hand on his chest) I'm just wondering, the three of us are alone, and I don't feel like you, so how about you and I, go in a mating spree~.

Dan:( grin) what a bad kitty you are( spank and grope her asscheeks)

Leone: this bad kitty wants you to go frenzy on me~. (giggle)

Dan: and what about you akame? (smirk at her)

Akame: (smile) yes~.

Dan: hehehe so naughty. 

**With shane**

Shane bring some tea to see najenda.

Shane: hey najenda ho-(blush and eyes wide) holy shit!

To show najenda who now have both eyes and her right arm is all flesh and blood and her her hair was longer and she wore it tied and braided.

Najenda: hey shany.

Shane: n-najenda, your eye, your arm, how?

Najenda: it seem ounce again surprise me that john ability of time travel as quickly save of esdeath's hand, how do i look?

Shane: (blush) s-so cute and beautiful.

Najenda: (giggle)thank you.

Shane and nejenda drinking their tea, she look at him and she sexy smile.

Najenda: say shany, i have a confession~

Suane: what is it?

Najenda: close your eyes.

Shane: ok.(close his eyes)

As his eyes are closed, he felt something on his lips.

He peek that najedna kissing him, that surprise then he kiss her back deeply as she moan.

Najenda: look at you being bold.

Shane:(smirk) let say is a surprise which you seem to like.

Najenda: yep~.

Shane deep kiss and fondle her breasts as she moan.

Najenda: i heard from akame dan ability to make his cum different right? Can you do~?

Shane: yep.

Najenda smile sexually as stripping her clothes and so do shane.

Najenda: just to let you know, ( swaying her hips and lean to press her breasts to his chest) this will be kept between us.

Shane: very well.

They deeply kiss while he fondle her breast and ass, he then finger her pussy, she moan of the touch since it been to long she ever been to a man, and now is her chance she been waited and feel so munch horny, she went down to his dick.

She smirk then kiss the top and begin sucking with and fingering her own pussy, shane grunted of pleausre of how munch he can feel her mouth and saliva all warmth all over his cock, he like it as she bopping her head up and down faster and deep throat to taste his flavor as she wanted more and non stopping.

Shane: keep going! Dont stop!

She giggle as she kept going along faster and deeper to her throat as she can feel his cock twitching meaning he about to cum, he cummed a lot shooting isndie that she drinking his cummed snd she gulping it down and lick her lips of it.

She then make him sit down on her chair

Najenda: I'm going to ride on you~ ready shany~?

Shane: of course, let me have it.

Najenda: gladly~.

She then stick his cock into her pussy, she bouncing up and down of riding him as he grunt of pleasure, he then put her on the floor dong the doggie, she wave her butt and he shove his cocked to her pussy to make her moan more, he grab her asscheek to go very, very fast moving his hips. Najenda couldn't think but she don't care as shane is breaking to melt so munch she feeling, as he spanking her ass lots of times, very wildly thrusting deeper to her and fondle her breasts, twisting her nipples, nibble on her neck and ear so munch, rolling her eyes up showing that goofy expression face, sticking her tongue out.

Najenda: OH GOD YES! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME TO PIECES MY SCOPRION KING!

Shane: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed so munch she moan loudly as he fall down to the chair panting hard.

Shane: wow, guess I stung you good, how was it?

Najenda: (sits up) that was great.

Shane: yeah me too.

Najenda: dan told me about your past.

Shane: I see.

Najenda give him kiss while they're cleaning up and putting their clothes back on, then she hug his head to her cleavage.

Najenda: don't worry, as the leader of this team, I will manage to find the one who did that to you and let you have your revenge.

Shane: thank you najenda, it means a lot to me, I learn my skills as a scientist and weapon expert from my mom, and my swordman skills from my dad, I carry that as a part of them in my heart.

Najenda: hmm, speaking of that, how would you like if we make a science space for you?

Shane: sound nice, I can upgraded your imperial arms

Najenda: I would love that, also nene,(pouted cutely) does she have to stay with us?

Shane: she not so bad, also I don't know why she wear a maid outfit.

Then came in is nene wearing a maid outfit and have tea and snacks.

Nene: master, I brought some tea and snacks for you.

Shane: thanks nene,(petred her head) wanna join us?

Nene: of course, I would be happy too.

Then najenda and nene glared each other.

Nene:_ he is my master now, back off!_

Najenda: _I will make you regret standing in my way from shane!_

john: well is a good thing everything went well.

The two turn to john who walked in the room

najenda: hello john

john: I got some bad news.

Najenda: what is it?

John: remember you explain about the prince of the northern tribe was known as numasaka fighting against esdeath and her troop?

Najenda: yes.

John: sadly, he's defeated and all of his troops masscare, not to mention now he's lost his dignity and pride, licking esdeath's boot as she make him a lowly dog, without breaking a sweat.

Najenda: I should've guessed, seem she dangerous as she ounce before, do you mind assist us in a war.

John: sure, not the first time of my war since i'am the destroyer.

Najenda: I see

**Meanwhile**

in the northern part of the capital every person is covered in ice, a woman with light blue hair, eyelashes and eyes, she wears a white female general ourfit and holding a chain while a naked man is licking her boot.

Man 1: you conquered the northern tribe incredibly quickly, most impressive general esdeath.

Esdeath: I can't believe you were the best they have to offer, how very disappointing. (slam her foot to his head killing him on the posses) I guess we should find this 5 knights of Beelzebub, but especially The beetle of death. (grin)

**Timeskip**

Dan, Huey, tatsumi and leone are walking together to some town.

Leone: so Danny, why tatsumi tag along again?

Dan: cause the chief said so.

Tatsumi: look at this place, there's a lot going on.

Leone: yep it's lively this part of town, when your born poor you got to keep busy.

Woman 3: so how you been leone?

Old lady: I could use one of your back rubs.

Man 2: hey we should go get a drink sometime.

Kid 1: leone, would like to play with me later?

Dan: you seem to have good fans.

Huey: like a lot of friends there.

Leone: that's because this part of town where I grew up, I know it sounds crazy but I'm famous around here for my back rubs, and maybe I can treat you to one Danny.

Man 6: HEY LEONE!

Then they all turn to see a group of men looking angry and running at them.

Leone: OH CRAP!

Huey: uh oh.

Dan:(turn leone) you owe them something do you?

Leone: uh… maybe.

Dan sigh then pull out a bag of money then give it to them then run off

Dan: leone you owe me for this.

Leone: sex?

Dan: yes but this time act like a real lioness in a heat and feed me.

leone: (smile) oh don't worry, I plan on doing that when we're alone next time.(turn to tatsumi) So what'd you think about my old neighborhood?

Tatsumi: I love it it's really freaking great I hope I don't end up on one of your friends hit lists.

Huey: not unless you don't want to be involve wherever she goes.

**Meanwhile**

in the empire in the throne room there is a kid wearing royal clothing and a big hat sitting on his throne and a man who is fat and has gray hair, wearing a white rob and eating meat.

Guard: reporting in, it appears general nakaketo and general hemi have deffected, they've abandoned their post and join the rebel troops.

Man 2: but general nakaketo is expert of combat.

Man 1: the number of rebel forces is increasing at an alarming rate and the beelzeub's 5 knight is demolishing as ever! We're losing optinions here!

Man 3:we don't move they 'll destroyed the empire.

Emperor kid: we must not lose faith! There situated so far south we may contend with them at our leisure, if we want to completely clear out the seeds of rebellion then should begin by rounding them all up, isn't that right minister?

Minister:(holding a piece of meat while chuckling) well said your highness, I see you're keeping your composure our current issue, (eat a piece of meat) is the rouge group of assassins not the rebrls, they killed caption ogre and my dear relative yokel they murdered headhunter zenku and took his imperial arms dame night raid is making a mess of the capital, I'm gaining wait from all this undoing stress! I'm calling back general esdeath.

Which make the mans shocked on hearing her name.

Man 2: forgive me minister, but general budo is already here.

Minister: I'm sure the great general has better things to do then hunt down a gang of bandits.

Emperor kid: esdeath huh? Her accomplishments are equal to that of budo we can trust her.

Man 4: but what about the 5 knights of Beelzebub ?

Minister: she slaughtered 400,00 tribesmen by burying them alive I'm sure that she can handle them easily. I don't want them captured, I want her to round them up and kill them all.

What they didn't know a bee is watching the whole thing for mandril's eyes and ears.

**Back with dan and they others**

Huey: well while The boss have alone and hang out with leone, better find the boy, i'm a second in command not a babysitter.

Then he spotted tatsumi who have no idea where is until Huey came.

Huey: hey man.

Tatsumi: AH! On hey huey.

Huey: lost around the place?

Tatsumi: yeah.

Huey: me to a little a bit.

?: hmm what is this?

Then came a young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes, she wore her hair in a long ponytail that almost reached the ground, she was typically seen in a military uniform in favor of dresses and casual wear, and was frequently attired in upper-body armor.

?: (looked at huey and tatsumi) Looks like my justice sensor has found something, you two!

Tatsumi and huey:(turn to the girl) Huh?

?:(walk to them along with her dog on a leach) You two seem to need some assistants citizens.

Huey: oh hi there.

The girl blush a little seeing huey of how adorable he look, but shake it off a little.

?: (salute) proud member of the imperial guard seryu at your service.

Tatsumi: she's a guard.

He remembering oger who was a guard as well, since devour the dead ogre as the memories of this girl name is seryu, then the dog jump up and start licking huey's face.

Huey: woah(smile while chuckling) hey there lil fella.

Seryu: this is my guard dog, coro. 

Huey: cute, I'm Huey.

Tatsumi: and I'm tatsumi.

Seryu: nice to meet the both of you.

Huey: well your dog is cute, and so do you.

Seryu: (blush) t-thank you.

Tatsumi: sorry, what is that(pointed at coro)

Huey: that's a dog dude.

Seryu: he's my imperial arms hekatonekherires, don't worry he bits bad guys.

Huey: I see_ but who bad guy she talking about?_

Tatsumi: hey there.

Seryu: oh yeah I am, I'm the hero of justest, on right you two needed help.

Huey: thanks, we're kinda lost around,(eye smile and grin) you save our skin here.

That make her blush on her cheeks more.

Huey: so mind lead the way?

Seryu: y-yes I am on patrol right now anyways come on let's go.

Huey then pick up coro and carry him

Tatsumi: so uh do all imperial guards have a wearied pet like that?

Seryu: of course not, I'm the only guard who has an imperial arms coro um well that's the name I've given him anyway, he won't cooperate with anyone unless you can tell they have an extremely high affinity with him.

Huey: so how did you get this little guy? (petted coro's head)

Seryu: well, supposedly none of the top rank officers were able to click with coro, so they started running tests on low-level grunts like me, I was told that he responded my righteous heart while I was getting examined and he's been my cute little companion ever since.

Tatsumi: ookay...

Huey: that's wonderful seryu, you keep this up and the people see a hero, munch like you are in my book! A justice to heart and you got that!

Seryu blush more but smiled and hugged huey's arm.

Tatsumi: _damn, dan's team sure have ways with girls, I wonder if I do but maybe, nah not her_

**Timeskip**

Seyu led huey and tatsumi to the market road.

Seryu: okay I'm pretty sure this is the place your looking for.

Tatsumi: thank you so much.

Seryu:(saluted) I'm honor, and let me know when you see anything evil, you can appandus on us to rip it to pieces.

Tatsumi:(chuckle nervously) yeah that make us feel safe.

Huey: oh? Well i'm of a hero of my own helping people around and protect innocents.

Seryu: really!? Then lets be heroes together!

Huey: i have things to do, haven't decided yet.

Seryu: well then, lets help this citizen out!

Huey: indeed time, keep up the good work.

Seryu then grabs the two boys.

Seryu: thank you huey and i hope we meet again that you accept joining me, because we can bring justice together, well time to go little buddy. (run away with coro) you still hungry? Let's pick out a few death row prisoner for you to snack on!

Then huey and tatsumi sigh they show a frown face a bit.

Huey: she with him?

Tatsumi: who?

Huey: orge's favorite student, your lucky she didnt know you killed him. (make tatsumi gulp in fear)

Tastumi: oh crap, thank god or else she'll be pissed.

Huey: yeah i guess. _But she blindly dont know of what horror the empire did, i will find the killer who did this to my home and people been my parents, just you wait._

**Timeskip**

At night time, Beetle of death with his hood up, tatsumi, and leone are at the roof looking down.

Tatsumi: so this is the capital red light dishes? I'm little nervous.

Beetle of death: you get use to it along this capital will really see red.

Leone: ah your so cute when your dangerous danny, anyway, that money aint gonna make it itself so I say we get cooking. Liono transformed!

Then she transformed into her beast mode formed again.

Leone: when I get to beast mode, I feel like I can just take on the whole world!

Beetle of death: (petted under her chin) really? That makes you more sexy and adorable, it suit you along your long hair.

She purred in delight then carry tatsumi

Leone: come on guys let's get in there and make a messed of things.

Beetle of death: lady first, (make leone giggle and turn tatsumi) hold on tight to her.

Tatasumi: why?

Beetle of death begin glide while running fast and leone begin running fast and jump to roof to roof while tatsumi scream for his life.

Tatsumi: Not so fast!

Then they arrive and inside of the attic then leone swept her sweat and grin.

Leone: looks like we made it.

Beetle of death: yeah

Tatsumi:(down to the ground) but I thought we're gonna sneak in.

Beetle of death: hold on i sense something disturbing, look.

He open a little door and look to see a room filled with giggling girls wearing kimonos and walking in the room is two men wearing suits, the one on the right is wearing a white suit over a blue dress shirt and a red tie, the one on the left is a man wearing a pink suit over a blue shirt and a necklaces.

Man1: sure are going to town, if you want me to bring you more better keep being good little girls you understand?

Girls: okay.

The man 2 looked at the girl down giggling like she feeling weak.

Man 1: hey boss, what that one over there?

Man 2: eh I'm done with her, her mind gone and she stinks of fish just get rid of her, these b*** are pretty easy to replace.

Girl 2: more I need more!

Then man 1 punch her to knock her out but make prime and leone really mad, Leone and tatsumi felt a murder intense then turn around to Beetle of death eyes glowing red.

Men 2: I guess we can pick up a few more from the slums.

Man 1: yeah these bitches are a dime in a dozen show them a little money they'll do whatever you want.

Tatsumi: this is even more sick then the client said it was, those bastards.

Leone: that girl he was just hitting, she was a friend of mine from back home, now I'm pissed! Let's just slaughter these pukes and be done with it!

Tatsumi: roger that.

Beetle of death: my grandparents said , those who babe no manner to woman are scum, those who slave them are trash!

He came down burst tendrils blade impale all each other guys heads and bodies to pieces as they shocked and scream in terror reconize the Beetle of death.

Guy 2: RUN! IT'S THE BEETLE OF DEATH!

Guy 7: EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Guy 5: EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!

While every man running but the beetle of death turn his hands into claws and tatsumi got his sword begin slashing and fighting them.

leone is surrounded while crossing her arms and she is smiling.

Leone: every person in this trafficking ring is our target which means all of you are about to die, get ready for some pain fellas.

Men 2: kill her!

The goons try to cut but leone punch every single one of them, beetle of death make hammerfist to puncing and demolishing them along consuming the dead body, tatsumi cut some more and Leone did a roundhouse kick at the other toon sent him crashed to the wall.

Man 1: I'm not going to die, I'm not gonna let you kill me!

Tatsumi then dash up to him dodge the bullet, went under.

Tatsumi: then you have to move faster then that dick.

Then he slash his body making his upper body fall then beetle of death turn to the last guy.

Beetle of death:(turn leone) kitty, sick'em girl! (point at him)

she pounce at him then leone grab man 2's neck chocking him.

Men 2: please! Take everything you want! You want money? You want drugs? I'll give you anything! Just let me go please!

Beetle of death: what we want? Hmm, isn't it obvious? Your life.

Beetle of death nodded to her.

Men 2: who the hell are you people anyway?

Leone: heh, oh we're just bastard!

She punch so hard and the beetle of death slash in into two.

Leone: I mean honestly, who better then a couple of bastards that take you out?

Beetle of death:(petted her head) good job leone, well done.

Leone: thanks. (hugs him)

**Timeskip**

They are now on the road at night and leone is holding dan's hand.

Tatsumi: say, what's going to happen to the girls?

Dan: john coming and giving them an antidote he made, he told me. 

Tatsumi: well that's a relief.

Dan: me too. (smile)

Leone: danny, (get close to his ear) when you let yourself smile like that, your very sweet. (licks his ear)

Dan shivers a little bit and blush while tatsumi is surprise.

Leone: hehe, you can't run away now Danny I've already mark my territory once we finally alone your all mine baby~.

Dan: (chuckle) Akame not gonna like it.

Leone: screw her, she is far away, and you and I are now, alone~.

**With akame**

Akame flinch then cut her bowl in half with her sword with a bloodlust aura.

Akame: leone is done for!

**Back to the group.**

Dan: anyway i got a called from mandril said esdeath is on her way back to the capital.

Tatsumi: really?

Dan: yes and is not good with her 3 best elite, and i have to tell you guys and tell everyone.

Leone: what is it danny?

Dan: before i met akame and kurome, way back esdeath, (sigh) is my childhood friend.

Tatsumi and Leone: SAY WHAT?!

Dan: shh! Quiet, i'll explain everything when everybody is regroup and back to the base.

Leone: okay, (smile) although, I still owe you a lioness sex.

Dan: damn straight.

**Meanwhile**

claw spear beetle with mine and sheele as he looked around while running with the two girls

Mine: that cheburo guy as so obnoxiously careful I thought we never track him down.

Claw spear beetle: good thing i was back up

Sheele: yeah that's true bur at least we completed the mission on time.

Spear claw beetle: move!

The two girls dogged the attack as the knight block the incoming knee by cross his arms by non other then seryu with coro , he oush her as she land at the ground.

Mine: who is that?

Claw spear beetle: seryu the guard and her dog is an organic imperial arms since i smell and poison scorpion report to me about it, she was hiding her aura but I scents her on the watch.

Saryu pulled out two wanted posters of Sheele and gattacks logo

Claw spear beetle's thought: _great , met another girl who is cute but now wanted to kill me with that kind of face._

Seryu: I know you two, your the ones from the wanted posters sheele of night raid and claw spear beetle one of the kngihtz. I presume and judging your friends weapon I guess that she from night raid too. I'm so glad I spent the night on watch or I never would have found the three of you,(then a twisted crazed grin) finally! Oh how bad I've been wanting to meet you night raid! I am imperial guard seryu ubiquitous and in the name of absolute justice I will banish your evil right here and now!

Claw spear beetle: how it justice? Your not seeing the real thing and ogre , he not the man you you think.

Saryu: SHUT UP! You know nothing of ogre,he-

Claw spear beetle: the one who teach you and best of justice, but look yourself and that tone , is this real justice the empire showing ? Is madness !She then grin madly as she looked at the three.

Saryu: madness? THIS! IS! JUSTICE!

Claw epear beetle: justice? You mean you follow them ? Using that word blidnly till evrything burn and slaughter ?! Your their fake justice ? Your define them being tyrants!

This make her stop of his tone and confuse

Mine: eager to fight us huh? Fine i make it quick! (locked her pumpkin at her)

She begin fired along coro in the way and the smoke.

Mine: did i get her yet?

The smoke clear the dog and it healing who shielded Sergio.

Claw spear beetle: just as i thought.

Mine: yeah, that's an organic imperial arms

Claw spear beetle: and i smell iron and weaponry in seryu's body, perhaps a surprise attack.

Sheele: right

Sergio: TOBA GUN!

She fire forarem weaponry gun at them

Seryu:_ looks like shooting wont effective from this distance( turn coro and out of thought) coro! Supper time!_

Coro charges in with an open mouth filled with teeth.

Sheele then cut his neck, to send him flying, coro coughed up blood a little but he regenerate himself not letting sheele know.

Sheele: I'm sorry.

Then seryu continue grin.

Claw spear beetle: move!

Coro towers over them then claw spear beetle tackles him to the ground while kick him off as the monster dog went back to seyru

Mine: don't you even remember what the book said sheele? Organic type imperial arms always have a hidden core you have to destroy otherwise they just keep regenerating and it doesn't have a heart so akame sword won't do any good either.

Sheele: this is a surprisingly nasty opponent.

Seryu: coro bulk up.

Then he make his arms bulk up into arm muscles.

Mine:(felt disgusted) ugh, that's not cute.

Claw spear beetle then turn as everyone see 6 worms has arrived.

Claw spear beetle: shit, bad timing.

Seryu: coro, rip them.

The musculor dog slap away the worms braking there, backs?

Seryu: I am your target!

But she notice the woem molteing

Seryu: what they doing?

The worms break the cast as speed in slashing and brusing coro as they dog pile him , coro try to bite and rip them but too strong.

Claw spear beetle sighed and snap his fingers, Then a group of his worms are stag beetle attacking the rogue worms.

Claw spear beetle: I'll deal with the worms quick, don't kill seryu, but hurt her as she mine to deal with and so do her dog.

They nodded there upper head then charges in.

Seryu: crush her!

Then coro charge throwing his punches

Sheele: mine! Just stay behind me!

Using her scissor as a shield to blocked the punches make her struggle as a whistle blow.

Mine's thought:_ this thing is to strong to defeat, and she called reinforcement, that means were in big trouble._ (out of thoguth) perfect!

She jump over sheele and aim her pumpkin at him.

Sheele: you still hungry little guy? Eat this!

She fired a huge blast at him.

Seryu: did her weapon just improve?

But to see the monster dog slowly regenerate.

Mine: damn! It almost start regenerating. Again, this is not good!

Seryu: hahahaha! You should never underestimate imeprial arm.

Sheele came up to surprise her.

Sheele: good thing about wielder

As with the claw spear beetle taking down each of the worms while see sheele and seryu fighting each other along mine fighting coro.

Claw spear beetle: I'm coming you two! Just wait a bit!

As sheele kept swing her scissor as seryu kept going away and dodging as she, then she did on purpose scarifice her arms as she scream

Sheele: (she realize it something in thought) she sacrifice her arms to block that fatal strike

sheele looked to see seryu have guns come out of her missing arms while an insane look.

Seryu: TRUE JUSTEST ALWAYS WINS!

Sheele: it's part of her body?!

Seryu: it was a special gift from caption ogre just for you!

She shoot the gun but sheele block with her scissor

Seryu's thoguth: she block it

Sheele cut the guns off make seryu scream more.

Seryu's thought: I'm not done yet, if I do this coro will overheat and won't be able to move for a while screw it.

Seryu: CORO! USE YOUR TRUMP CARD! GO BERSERK!

Then coro's fur change to crimson red and his eyes turn red and his body is now all muscle.

Mine: is got a trump card?!

Claw spear beetle: holy shit!

Coro then grab mine.

Claw spear beetle: MINE!

Mine: SHEELE!

Sheele: hold on!

Seryu: good boy now squeeze!

Coro then start to crush mine then sheele cut coros arm off clean with mine still alive with a broken arm.

Claw spear beetle see seryu open her mouth a hidden gun aiming at sheele without noticing.

Claw spear beetle: _no, no… stop….. STOP IT!_ (speed off)

Mine: ( smile)you did it.

Sheele: (smile)that was a close one.

Then another gun shot but luckily claw spear beetle move out of the way along avoid coro's grinder teeth, but the shot that seryu, did hit her stomach but still alive.

Claw spear beetle: Sheele! Are you alright?! (see the shot the stomach and shcoked) you got shot!

sheele: y-yeah, I'm so sorry to hurt you this way.

Mine run and help her up then claw spear beetle see this.

**Flahsback**

As when he a little kid , he peek from the basement's door to see the slaughter and bruning flames as his home and parents screaming see the mad face of the soilders and 3 elite bodyguard who did this, killing them making the little huey in tears drop from his cheeks.

**End flashback**

Claw spear beetle snap as his faceplate rip show mandible and sharp teeth coro whimper in fear and along seryu, mine and sheele feeling the bloodlust aura rising of pure rage as he roar in rage like animal.

Claw spear beetle: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!

he dash up to coro and start to brutally punch the organic arms , the monster dog headbutt him but he pounce clashing and biting him as bloood spill , coro kick him off and he grab his stag beetle and his belt appeared.

Claw spear beetle: HENSHIN ! 

**HENSHIN!**

He is now being covered in hexigons as he change to gattack, he then pull the pincer.

Claw spear beetle: CAST OFF! (pull one of the pincers to the right)

**CAST OFF!**

His armor burst out as the horns went to his head

**CHANGE STAG BEETLE!**

He roar more in pure rage, charging the monster dog by invisible speed and pin him down and rapidly stabbing, imapling and cutting coro non stop to ribbons as blood spilling around the floor and the kamen rider's armor.

Sheele is shocked to see that and think is a trump card but seem more like a predatory animal that lost control, mine is feeling scared and never seen this bloodthristy in her life and seryu is shocked and frighten to see that power along worried coro is gonna die and see gattack's visor as if so munch pain and lost.

Sheele: (whisper) huey.

Mine: remind me not to piss him off…. Ever….

Seryu: CORO!

He senses turn of coming reinforcement that seryu called, he tap the button.

Gattack: CLOCK UP!

**CLOCK UP!**

He dash in zig zag slicing all the guards to peicies

**CLOCK OVER!**

Then blood spill as it raining down

Seryu: h-he killed the reinforcement...w-with such ...s-speed.

as he walk to the coro grab him by the neck and lift him up.

He silently press the button on his stag beetle.

**1! 2! 3! **

He pull the lever and again. 

Gattack: RIDER KICK! 

**RIDER KICK!**

He roundhouse kick coro hard sent him flying as he cough blood and turn back to normal but still big as explosion, it show he's alive but bruise up badly as he slowly healing but uncocnious.

He turn to seryu, which she notice and flinch, gattack walk to her slowly put his weapon away.

She is scared and couldn't do anything because of her arms being cut off and her shot was the only shot she can do, he pin he down and punching her a lot and breaking her armor as he continuing roaring as sheele and mine kept watching don't know what to do , gattack keep beating her even she is defenseless. He stop as she got some bruises, blood from her mouth and head, her armor is broken to pieces and crack. He got up, then grab her by the ponytail and lift her up, to make her looked to at his face as he silently breathing low like an animal and his red visor eyes are glowing as if piercing and looking to her soul.

Seryu: _t-this is the power of the knights rage? i-it's terrifying._

Gattack: I'll wipe that mad smug out of your face..… with one… kick.

Gattack slowly pressing the button again.

**1!... 2!... 3!**

Seryu's eyes wide in terror, and so do sheele, sheele rush off to him.

Mine: sheele wait!

He pull the lever again.

**RIDER KICK!**

Gattack: rider kick…

Sheele: huey stop!

Sheele came and hug his waist as he stop

He didnt say anything , he slowly turn to sheele who's hugging him.

Sheele: stop this, please.

Gattack then felt like his rage and berserk as he let go of seryu.

He look at her.

Gattack: do you believe justice? Do you believe what your teacher? From what the empire, remember huey?

Seryu nodded fearly.

Gattack: his home, people and his parents taken away.

This shocked seryu, gattack grab sheele to walk over to mine to see her right arm.

Gattack then rip out one of mine's sleeve to wrapped it around her right broken arm to her left shoulder.

Mine: thanks.

Gattack felt a pat in the shoudler , he turn to kabuto and decade who came.

Gattack: boss...

Kabuto: my grandparents said , a flame that burning of fury and vengence but...

Decade: not alone a calm wind help put out and not let the flames burn continue.

Gattack turn to coro and seryu.

Gattck: I'm sorry...(turn sheele) you are useful, i...i thought i was gonna lose someone again.

Gattack hugged her tight as she smile then petted his helmet.

Sheele: no worries.

Decade turn to seryu and went and karate chop her neck uncocnious and pull out another card and insert to his belt and close it.

**POWER MODE RIDE: PHEONIX TEARS!**

He touch her shoulder as glowing her arms is back and healed then glowing as wave around her.

Decade: that should do it and so now more weapons in her body by set it back of the past.

Kabuto: (carried sheele's scissor) let's go home.

Decade nodded as teleport door wave went them and gone

Seryu is awake confuse but still frighten along the totally beaten coro who have many cut and scar marks and missing teeth, still taking him a lot to healed.

While is raining begin extra imperial gaurds came in gasp and see the massre blood of the reincforcment dead and corpse all over only alive and terrified seryu and coro are left.

Guard 65: seryu! What happened?!

Guard 22: dear god! Is like a masacare here!

A random Guard then spotted the knights calling card

They notice the symbol of stag beelte but some of it in blood.

Guard: 60: the knights were here, what are we going to do?

Gaurd 21: search cor any survivor and aid sery here

Everyone nodded, seryu cant get her mind of what he said about's huey past and munch more.

Seryu's thought: W-why? I-I thought the empire was the side of justice, but Huey's village... oh god... what is justice? I don't know what it is anymore...

Huey: hey , how you feeling?

Sheele: a lot better , what about you?

Huey: alright , i think but , i dont know.

Sheele: was that your trump card last night?

Huey: more or less yeah , it trigger of my rage, when i saw you in trouble , it remind me of my village and parents dying as i saw by my own eyes.

Sheele huggs him more

Huey: it frighten me and imagining it, but thank to god, your okay and alive.

Sheele: hey huey, can you promise me something?

Huey: what is it?

Huey: yes and can i tell you soemtuing?

Sheele: what is it?

Huey: I, i love you.

He then give her a kiss on the lips, which she returns and wrapped her arms on his neck then break the kiss.

Sheele: i love you too, your my knight , no...my kamen rider gattack.

Huey: thanks , i know seryu and coro not bad people as i was engulf of rage of what twisted they become thanks to the empire ,i really hope someday she'll see and learn her lesson.

Sheele: yeah, (snuggle closer) let's get some sleep together.

Huey: yeah, goodnight sheeley.

Sheele: goodnight huey.

As they sleep, dan, akame and leone are watching the two by peeping the door and close silenty to walk to dan's room.

Dan: hehe, huey, he always like a little brother to me and wanted to be strong just like how i'am.

Leone: at least sheele is alive, (hug his arm) now shall we start?

Akame: which I thank huey and now...

Akame push leone and hug him.

Akame: like hell I let you have him by yourself you greedy cat!

Leone: your the greedy one here akame!

Akame: no you are, is my turn now!

Dan: if you two behave, (turn leone) i'll fix you some new good drink, (turn akame) and a good meal tomorrow.

Akame: yay!

Leone: okay!

They snuggle him closer.

John who is watching them and as he smile, he lean and sleep at the couch.

John: these rider sure doing well but I wonder if kabuto and his gang.

Pull out the 3 card of dark kabuto kickhopper and punchhopper.

John: fight them as there coming.


	4. insect 4

In the throne room in the empire esdeath is kneeling in front of the emperor.

Emperor kid: general esdeath for your success in conquering the northern tribe we have arranged a reward of 10,000 gold coins.

Esdeath: I'm grateful your highness I'll send it to the soldiers who still fighting to protect our land they will they will approve this.

Minister's thought: esdeath truly doesn't care for money or power, she only concerned with war and victory, as long as I'm in control she can destroy whatever she wished, our interests can coexist, she is the ideal puppet.

Esdeath: now that I returned to the capital from the north land your majesty can once again rest at ease, I shall be terminating night raid along with the 5 knights especially the beetle of death.

Emperor kid: quite an under taking, we would like to compensate you for such an ambitious achievement with more then just money, is there something else you'd prefer?

Esdeath: actually there is if could choose anything….

Emperor kid: go on.

Esdeath: I believe i'd like to try falling in love.

This confused the emperor and the minister

Emperor kid: ah yes that's sound reasonable, you are a single woman of unmarrigable age after all, I will serve as your match maker. So what is your opinion of the minister?

Minister: huh?! wait what?

Esdeath: the minister doesn't take care of himself, he will not live munch longer

Minster: preposterous! I'm in perfect health(eating a sushi)well then if you be so kind to tell us what you like?

Esdeath: first let me warn you that I can be terribly selective, very few man will come close to my expectation, once I'm ready I will percent you my selective list of preferences.

What then never know, a dragon fly and a bee is watching and eavesdrop the whole conversion.

Meanwhile in night raid's base

Mine is trying to eat properly with her right arm while her left is healing she is struggling.

Akame: here.

Mine: I don't need you to spoon feed me.

Akame: but it get cold.

Mine: okay I guess you win.

Dan: (give a bottle to her) here, john said this pheonix tear will health your arm in no time.

Mine: really?

Dan: yes he travel a lot and got good stuff.

Mine: i see.

Dan helped her drink the bottle.

As then mine's right arm begin to heal good as new.

Mine: oh wow, it works.

Huey: no kidding.

Huey and tatsumi doing dishes.

Tatsumi: say huey how you feeling?

Huey: okay, for now.

Tatsumi: really? Well, dan and john told me last night

Huey: let say it wasn't seryu's fault, that damn empire poison her mind into do this crap.

Tatsumi: I see, do you think you'll able to get her to our side?

Huey: hopefully.

**with esdeath**

she is walking on the courtyard with the minister but didn't know that bee and dragonfly is watching and hearing their conversation.

Esdeath: it's strange I don't normally take an interest in anything besides war and bloodshed.

Minister: oh we're talking about love I presume.

Esdeath: I don't understand this myself but I'm feeling a desperate need for romance.

Minister: desire for the opposite sex is something all living creatures feel, I don't know if I use the word romance in your case.

Esdeath: it's interesting yet it's still an animalistic instance, but for the moment I must channel all my energy into eliminating night raid.

Minister: oh while we're on the subject I've come up with a new idea that I think you'll like.

**A little timskip**

The three men all kneeing to esdeath, the first a tall man with gray hair worn in a long ponytail, blue eyes and a mustache. The second man has a large muscular build with long, spiky blond hair and pure white, pupil-less eyes, the third one is a young man of small build with blond hair and golden eyes. He had a somewhat feline look; his teeth were shown to be sharp, and he had slit pupils. They all wear a standard black uniform over a white dress shirt.

Esdeath: I have a special assignment for you my precious 3 beast.

Mustache man: we will do anything you command us to do general esdeath.

Cat boy: yes ma'am all of us are your loyal and devoted servants forever.

Big man: no matter what you wish we will carry out any order at any time.

The bee and dragonfly flew off

Esdeath: (smile) good.

**Back with the night raid hideout**

Leone is sneaking her way back to dans room with a cat smile on her face, as akame was getting a snack give Leone a perfect chance for the rider.

Leone: (chuckle) this is my perfect chance to have a fun time with danny~!

She then did a cat pounce at his bed caught him a bit surorise.

Leone: meow~

Dan: oh kitty, you cant help it to get frisky around me.

Leone: no~, I just wanted to have you to myself?

Dan: heheh okay one more time.

As with tatsumi is wearing a coat and walking to the hallway.

Tatsumi: man is cold, how am i suppose to sleep like this? (went in the kitchen) I go get some water

He spotted akame.

Tatsumi: akame, late night snack?

They turn as see huey and sheele came in.

Huey: hey guys.

Tatsumi: can't sleep?

Huey: was gonna get some water.

Akame: huey.

Huey: yes?

Akame give him a tight hug.

Akame: thqnk you , ving sheele life she always mean everything for us , she may havent munch record book at the revolutionary army but was the nice and kindness person

Huey: is nothing, your crushing me.

Akame let him go.

Huey: and thank you, for healing boss' heart, he couldn't feel the same but thanks to you he finally feel happy to have you back.

Akame: me too.

Huey: mind we talk in private?

She nodded as they walk in private

Akame: what is it you want to talk alone huey?

Huey: since to show my gratitude of helping my boss, i have decided to bring your little sister kurome, back to you and our side for the revolutionary army.

Akame: (wide eyes) really?

Huey: yes , to show and prove i will do it since boss always did amaze and give me role as second im command as his team and told how close you and your sister was, i swear i will do i can to confess her to join night raid to end the empire together as a team for freedom.

Akame: okay, I trust you to bring her back.

Huey: thank you akame, I will do my best bring back your lost family, you have my word.

**The next day**

Tatsumi is practicing swords with akame while dan and huey is doing hand to hand combat to each other.

Huey: damn boss, your good.

Dan: and your keeping up, your getting better.

Huey: not as better as you are.

Dan: come on huey, you didn't pick being second in command for nothing.

Then tatsumi about to swing his wooded sword but akame was too quick he back away and panting.

Tatsumi: one more round alright?

Akame: don't you think you might need to rest up a little first?

Tatsumi: I don't have time for that, remember we're pretending this is a real fight so don't hold back! Here I go!

Then bulat and mandril punch tatsumi to the face, make him fall to the ground till he got up.

Tatsumi: dammnit bros what was that for?!

Mandril: you were blind.

Bulat: if you wanna pretend is real, you should pay more attention around you, there can always be another enemy near by understand? Hehe, well somebody seem on edge today, what's up?

Tatsumi: not much, I just wanna to level up as fast as I can. I have to keep my promise to akame,no matter what happen I'll survive.

Dan: my grand parents said, one with goal have enough skills to level up from the best means, it'll come true in matter of time.

Tatsumi: how much wisdom you have up there?

Dan: hehe you try being with your grandparents.

Turn back to huey as they get back as this time with wooded swords to improving their skills of stamina, reflex, speed, strength and defensive.

Dan: akame told me of your promise, you willy to do it?

Huey: yes, consider I owe her for helping healing you, in fact a part of me wanted to help healing your other half from a lost person hanging with the wrong side.

Dan: (smile) well, good luck out there huey.

Huey:(Smile) you too with the last piece, but it's gonna be easy like how if other find out the truth.

Dan: yeah, I know.

Huey: so where shane and ren?

Mandril: well thanks of some big news of our surveillance we'll tell you when they get back since it wont be that far with john's help.

The knights of Beelzebub see bulat and tatsumi training as they smile.

**Meanwhile**

In the norther part of the empire there is a carriage and inside of it there is an old man with a black crown like headpiece and wear a royal clothing and next to him is a girl with blond hair wearing a russian like hat and white rob and holding a spear.

Old man: yet another devastated village, nation is nothing without its people.

The girl: you really care don't you father? Enough to return to the snake pit of the capital. It makes me proud.

Old man: there is no time to cower in retirement and let life pass me by, I intend to fight that minister till my very last breath.  
The girl: and I intend to watch over you every step of the way.

Old man: I'm lucky to have such a brave daughter, now if you wouldn't scare away all of your suitors.  
The girl: what? now what does that to do with anything( the old man laugh)

the carriage hit something.

Old man: what's happening out there?

The girl look and see the three beast has arrive.

Old man: more bandits, this area gets worst every time.

The girl: don't worry father I'll take care of this, everyone ready!

The guard is getting ready to fight.

Liver: Daidara.

Daidara: yep(walk at them)

the girl: take him out!

Guards: yeah!

They charge at him then daidara pull his axe and chop them all in half even wounded the girl's hip make her drop to her knees.

The girl: I'm sorry father.

Nyau: (crouch down to her) well, you're a feisty one aren't you? (pull out a dagger while blushing) for considering everything I'm about to do to you you're probably going to wish you'd been killed already (giggle)

Liver kicked the old man to the ground which he look up to liver.

Old man: you...you imperial officer.

**a little timeskip **

Daidara: look at this, we took out like 15 guys, sweet man I'm gonna get so many experience points for this.

Liver:(holding the fliers) don't forget the notices.

They throw the fliers into the air.

Daidara: if you ask me the minister's ideas are pain in the ass, why not ended on his political enemies like he usually dose.

Liver: because this plain would have no effect on officials under the protection of great great general budo.

Nyau: ah are we done already?(walk to the group)

Daidara: nyau stop screwin around.

Liver: you did make sure to finish her off didn't you?

Nyau:(laugh while put his hand of the back of his neck) I was just in the middle of skinning her face when she died of shock.

Daidara: you are one messed-up kid you know that?

Show the dead body of the girl with blood everywhere.

Liver: the mission is now complete, let's be on our way.

When they lefted the close is clear , a big surprise drake and sasword along decade brought out the girl and the odman, as show the dead bodies are dissipating.

Drake: thank goodness you put a good illusion decade while we use our speed.

Decade: nothing to it.

Oldman: thank you so munch five knights of Beelzebub and destroyer.

Drake: is nothing.

Sasword: we're gonna take you all to safety.

Oldman: we are in your dept, if theirs anything you want, please speak from your minds.

Drake: spread the words of what happen.

Sassword grabbing each paper that have night raid symbol and said "punishment from heaven by night raid", he then tearing it apart.

Drake spreading some of the paper that said "punishment from the order by the empire capital".

Drake:(giving it to each of them) give it to them and spread it so they'll know the truth and be protect by us and night raid.

Oldman: thank you knights.

Drake: we are not knights as what people said, we're kamen riders, protect of humanity and innocent people.

Decade: come on let's go.

**Timeskip**

As the night raid members all grouped up and the rider explain it to all of them what happen from the 3 beast trying to do to the girl and her father.

Najenda: now that everyone is here like Dan and his team said they brought some bad news, as they has predicted esdeath has taken over the northern tribe and has now return to the imperial capital, but it appeared thanks to Shane and Ren are safe and spreading lies.

Dan: make it all easier not be mistaken as criminals.

Najenda: leone I want you to make your way to the capital and figure out what general esdeath is up too.

Leone:(saluted) you got it, I've been wondering what that chick is like.

That make najenda and Dan freeze up a little bit.

Najenda: she's a disturbed psychopath obsessed with killing don't be careless.

Leone: alright, don't worry. (made a grin) _that means I can waist her when I get the chance and the best part I can have Danny all to myself._

Dan: leone, she serious and so do I , esdeath is no ordinary foe that you nor night raid have ever face, consider najenda is a witness a long time ago seen it all, no matter who or what go after esdeath wont survive to tell the tale.

Leone: really? Hmm, from what you said this is serious.

Dan: john, go with her

John: understood.

Dan: everyone your attention please( everybody look at him as he take a deep breath) i want you all to know before we plan out our next move. That all of you know general esdeath right?

Lubbock: yeah why? Something wrong man?

Dan: before i met akame, esdeath and i was childhood friend back when we was kids.

Everyone except dan's team and john: WHAT?!

Dan: let me explain . long ago i live a tribe village called "Heaven's Stars" . we are strong yet along very train fighter among of the normal human and their training. We hunt food and including dealing with any imperial arm or danger beast, help people in shadows along we all are a happy family as my father and mother are the leader of the tribe. We travel and inculde in the Northern Frontier Lands when we met the partas clan.

Sheele: is that where you met esdeath?

Dan: yes, The Partas Clan was a clan of hunters who specialized in killing Danger Beasts. Esdeath's father was the chief, and raised her to be a fearsome warrior. He also strongly believed in Social Darwinism and often told his daughter that the strong survive and the weak deserve to die. Our clan met them as we test our strength since we don't believe of strength live and weak die because what they believe is wrong but soon. We all work together that prove it of our survival, esdeath and i was pretty close as she was a curious girl and learn of her dad but always happy and smile who understand me, i teach her the way of the swords and even teach her the right way and we made a promise that we'll meet again and that she will show me that she'll be strong enough to be with me and compassion to the world with her will power and hope to bring with me and a new future.

Bulat: what happen next?

Dan: let say another tribe happen along more of the worms came in of the massacre. No survivors but only esdeath but we separate and hasn't seen each other. Lately around after the truth and incident situation of the empire i heard of what she doing, meaning she becoming a weapon that lack empathy when she was born that way until i came to her.

Akame: (hugs him) mine!

Najenda: That is quite story, to think you and esdeath have a history.

Dan: yes, as when we encounter leave her to me.

Bilateral: you sure?

Dan: if i can bring her back and show her a change of heart and if i don't...(tighten his fist and eyes close) i have no choice that i hope my first option will help her understand and clear her corruption bloodlust and lack of empathy.

Leone: well, I'll let this slide for now, and I hope you can get her back.

Dan: me too.

Nejanda: excellent, now to pressing matters, ever seance her arrival in the capital, there's been an increase of assassinations of imperial officials, aas of today three officers and 51 body guards, what concerns me are these flyers they've been scattering around the city but the undead prime ape army made alterations to the flyers telling the truth of the empire.

Bulat; so they was trying to stick the whole thing on us huh?

Huey: but we backfire on them now.

Tatsumi: but doesn't this sort of stuff always get straightened out? Those posters really don't look that legit.

Najenda: that's how must people felt that at first, now public opinion is starting to change.

Tatsumi: but why?

Najenda: all of the victims had first rate guards when the crimes were committed, they couldn't have been overpowered by ordinary thugs.

Mine: so basically these guys are going after the big fish on purpose? Only a few people could pull that off.

John: these 3 mens on esdeath as i suggest detail them in.

Najenda: yes you may.

John: Daidara a big guy of strength that he wielded the imperial arm Double-Bladed Axe: Belvaac, which required considerable physical strength to use.

Liver 's impeiral arm that was given by Esdeath, was a ring called the Black Marlin which allowed him to manipulate water and other liquids. His skills with the imperial arm may damage armless for examlle, Incursio. He also possessed adept sword skills. Furthermore, he has received some poison resistance training and used that asna secret weapon.

And Nyau have a flute imperial arm called Scream which can manipulate the emotions of anyone who heard its melody. He was shown to be very fast and skilled with short weapons, as he used Scream as an improvised short staff to swordsmanship. a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, able to go toe-to-toe if he can.

Najenda: thank you for the details.

John: is nothing, just so we be prepare of very skill enemies.

Akame: the will only be us who equtily skills.

Dan: since the 3 beast working with esdeath and have imperial arms.

Tatsumi: what she try to accomplish?

Bulat: she try to trick is, she want to lure us out of the strike.

Najenda: now we know is a trap, i wanna throw oje more thing out there. The people their assassinating are compitated edvitual who disagree the minister aplusing and recongize need for revolution . after we create the new national. Allies like them accusial of success, to put it simply. We cannot continue losing them, i like to hear everyoje thought

Tatsumi: listen, I don't know all of this palatial stuff. But the idea of abusing night raid is replay pissing me off.

Dan: I'm with a kid.

Bulat: tatsumi, you know your exactly right.

Tatsumi: thanks man.

Dan: Huey you've been quiet, meaning you know the 3 beast and want to tell them.

Huey: the 3 beast, they massacre my home, people and 3 of them killed my parents, two with a mad face kill and ripped my mother's face, and one with a cold face who cut my father, who hid me as i watch horribly as they burn everyone to flames that day, and i was the only left.

Dan: I see, huey, as the leader of the insect knights, I give you permission to use your trump card at the 3 beasts for your revenge.

Huey: thank you boss, I wont fail you, as I here by claim that every main kamen rider that I huey is to show as the secondary kamen rider!

Dan: excellent, i'm leaving it to you, leone I did warn you about esdeath but i'll go with you, I just wanna see here one more time.

Najenda: good, that settle this, show the bastard what happen when they use our name night raid not be solly, there are two they target next. Akame , and lobbock along the kamen riders. Tatsumi, Huey and bulat I want you to guard the person I assigned you with.

Tatsumi: sounds good to me. just tell us where to meet him and we'll take care of the rest.

Najenda: your charge will be boarding a cruise that currently docked in the grand canal near the imperial capital, the reusa.

**Timeskip**

at the near dock at the imperial capital, the reusa.

Tatsumi: it's IT'S HUGE!

Huey: no kidding.

Tatsumi: okay(in thought) look more then a fortress then a crew ship, should be an interesting place to enter sept our targets..

**With lubbock and akame**

lubock: rice reserves huh? Must be pretty smart.

Akame: all that rice will make a lot of people happy (her belly growl) oh well, I guess I made myself probably hungry just looking at it.

Lubbock:(pull out a snack) you can have my rash if you take any enemy that pop up we got a deal ?

Then she almost ate lubbock's hand which surprise him.

Lubbock: no action here, looks like we completely missed the mark this time.

Akame: don't let your guard down let your guard down yet.

Lubbock: I know I wont.

Akame: huey, bulat, tatsumi if they're going after your target, please come back safe.

she notice a gift basket, as is a pie and some meat with drinks and biscuit it have a card said "cant guard with an empty stomach, enjoy, love. Dan"

she start to drool uncontrollably.

Lubbock: how'd he keep doing that?

**with Huey, Tatsumi and bulat.**

Huey and tatsumi are in there suits are at the ramp looking at there target.

Tatsumi: the guy we're protecting is surrounded by bodyguards, there is no way anyone could even get close to him, probably aren't going to show up.

Huey: hey tatsumi.

Tatsumi: yeah?

Huey: headsmack.

As tatsumi got smack but not seen.

Tatsumi: the hell was that? (rub the back of his head)

?: don't be too quick to assume tatsumi.

Tatsumi: wait bro?

Bulat in his incursio and invisible. 

Bulat: my trump card is invsiblity remember? You never what our foe must do.

Tatsumi: yeah your right, I guess I didn't think this one through, how many time you smack me in the head by the way?

Bulat: eh sometime you need tough love(echoing the last part)

Huey: stop it, is not cool.

Tatstumi: did you really have to make it echo?! Well anyway I bet this armor is really cool to have around, it certainly made it to sneak up onto the ship.

Bulat: That's right, got me though the battle with the southern tribe, I kind of like to think of it as my partner, however, when it comes to partnership sometimes things aren't always so simple.

**Flashback**

Everything on the background is on fire and a young bulat is in front of a cage holding liver and two guards is blocking bulat.

Bulat: sir I don't understand! I mean how can they discharge you from the capital?!

Liver: I couldn't stand the fault of having to bribe the new minister so I refused.

Bulat: so if you want to move up the rank you just have to give up some money?! That's bullshit!

Liver: calm yourself bulat I am going back to the capital to plead my case, despite the position I'm in at the moment I have done nothing wrong, I am confident that the court will see that.

Bulat: general.

Liver: It wasn't fair that you were place over an officer like me, I hope you can forgive me.

Bulat: of course, I admire you.

**End flashback**

Bulat: but as you can imagine the court didn't end up ruling in his favor, and some people who were jealous of my abilities started saying I was a criminal, I was getting sick of it so I use incersio to escape before they could catch me.

Tatsumi: man that so messed up.

Bulat: and huey.

Huey: yeah?

Bulat: since you and your team get the job done of easy details, you know my history. I know what they did to your people so I wish you the best as I could help.

Huey: thanks man,(smile) it means a lot.

Bulat: (felt a jolt) oh looks like my invisibility is wearing off, better remove my armor.

Tatsumi: but they know all your face from the poster.

Huey: leave it to tats and us.

Bulat: good thinking, i'm go check the ship's hold.

As huey and tatsumi goes inside of the party keeping an eye out.

Tatsumi: I better keep an eye out for anyone suspicious.

Huey: heh as if we are pretty suspious to them.

Tatsumi: well i'm the most.

Then they hear a flute playing.

Huey: there here tatsumi, ready to strike at any moment. (in thought)_ so it begins,_(took his locket he open) mom, dad, Wish me luck.

Leone at the roof tops in there beast forms they are stocking esdeath who is licking ice cream.

Leone: _she's sitting right out in the open I can sense it, this is a trap to draw us out that evil woman, she is oozing with hatred I can smell it all over her._

**CLOCK UP!**

Then she notice everything freeze as kabuto came next to leone as she turn.

Kabuto: now you see? This is why for everyone's sake, that i'll deal with her...alone.

Leone: why?

Kabuto: because you heard how she done to the northen tribe and i'm the only have to bring herb back and fill her empty of ampathy , I didn't save and couldn't find her the best I could when our clan was destroy, i'm not leaving nor letting her go again, she is the only who survive after we lost our parents, she live with her father's word and I cannot allow it to continue forever.

Leone: …. okay…

She look at esdeath's ice cream since now everything frozen in time ,she cat smile and took it quickly.

Kabuto: really?

Leone: what? is not like she know.

Kabuto: okay, let go somewhere safe so I can pet your hair and catch a nice fish meal for you when this is over.

Leone: yay!

As they left the time unfrozen when kabuto carry her very high speed gone

**CLOCK OVER!**

Esdeath notice her ice-cream is gone.

Esdeath: huh, where did my ice cream go?

**Meanwhile with huey**

Nya and liver inside the boat, nya is playing his flute.

Liver: your sweet melody sounds as elegant as ever, the cruise ship has left the impeiral capital and no one can see us from the shore, it appears that timing will be perfect.

Nya: I've been playing for a long time now, so all the passengers should be nice and drowsy.

Liver: there may be people on board who don't appreciate the beauty of your music, you'll have to be wary.

Nya: of course.

Tatsumi are outside with huey while the flute is playing.

Tatsumi: everyone asleep but how come i'm not?

Huey: my ability remember?

Tatsumi: oh you and your team that make imperial arm not working.

Huey: as munch I can dos it on the people but I don't want them be in this, so i'm using it on you.

Daidara:(came out of the door) hey you two fellas, it's supposed to be nap time and here I as going to let you live if you sleeping.

Huey looked at the guy with hateful glare.

**Flashback**

Young huey see his mother's legs and arms chop in half by Daidara's ax, showing his mad twisted grin, blood spill every floor.

**End flashback**

Huey's hair shadow his eyes remember the day, that he's waited for his parent's and people's killer.

Tatsumi: you must be those night raid posers I heard about.

Daidara: dose that mean you think you're the real deal? this should be good, heads up!

He throws tatsumi a sword.

Tatsumi: hey what the sword for?

Daidara: gotta fight fair, I wanna make sure I get experience points for this, always looking to get stronger, come at me little man!

Tatsumi: uh fine, i'll give you some experience.

He unsheated his sword to jump and prepare to battle.

Tatsumi: but it's not gonna be pretty!

Daidara: nice! I love that confident! man this is gonna be fun crush you!

He swing his a make tatsumi back away.

Daidara: amazing you and your bud here dodge that music they debuff, that's okay. (separate his ax as twin ax)let's see you handle this?!

He throw it as it spin, tatsumi duck but it coming back at him ,however huey caught it with his bare hands, it stop and glared deadly at daidara with bloodlust.

Huey: game...over.

Daidara: what the?

Huey: you, you and your teammate has killed so many, remember that village? Remember the village that the capital force them to pay up or else they get killed.

Daidara: oh yeah that place, it was really a blast(grin) hehe, it have good memories.

Huey: and the husband and wife you killed.

Daidara: I chop her so what? How you know?

Huey: I know cuz I have it happen! (show his eyes glowing slightly) I know because I am there son! the only survivor that you and your allies has murder and burn them all down that I saw from my own eyes!

Daidara: no way! Your the survivor of that village!?

Huey: you damn right I am.

Daidara: hahaha who know we let one kid who grow up, it'll make you feel better I'll cut you to pieces like I did to that lady.

Huey growling as he yelled, he shapeshift into spear claw beetle shocked him, he use his trump card as a bit buff, four arms but the bottom a bit little, insect monster wings, sharp teeth, claws, his legs like a bit dinosaur, mandible claw tusk, and sharper teeth, his horns now sharper, he grow a little taller.

Spear claw beetle: RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!(Echo the area in rage)

Tatsumi: WHAT THE HELL!?

Bulat is watching is shocked while hiding. 

Bulat: _that must be his trump card dan talk about._

Daidara: n-no way! Your one of the knights!

Spear claw beetle: i'am the spear claw beetle! a.k.a kamen rider gatack! And you will pay for your sins!

Daidara: not unless I'll kill you first!

Bulat:(came in) this is the trump card huh? Amazing sheele told me you use it but gudging the look of it, is the full version.

Daidara: hang on, how you have so munch energy? The song of lethargy was supposed to put you everybody on the boat to sleep.

Bulat: so that racket was about? Cheap crap like that doesn't work on me.

Daidara: what?

Bulat: if you think playing a little tune is enough to smother the burning passion in my soul then you got another then coming my friend.

Daidara:(spotted bulat's right leg bandage show blood stain) wait a sec, okay I see what you did there, you stabbed yourself so you'd be distracted to hear the lullaby.

Bulat: the name bullat of night raid, you can also call me handsome.

Daidara: yeah I don't think so jerk, I've died or servant of esdeath.

Bulat: tatsumi, it's very important for you to pay close attention to how I fight okay?

Tatsumi: bro?

Bulat:(put his hand on the floor)** INCURSIO!**

He in his armored impeiral and got his spear.

Daidara: i'm gonna get a tons of experience point for this guy but first the bug!

He jump in as , then nyau and liver jump out in the opening.

Tatsumi: behind you!

Nyau:_ he's mine! i'm gonna crush his skull open!_

Spear claw beetle and bulat zoom uick, bulat punch nayu and kick liver out of the way, as daraira charge in slash and try to cu him but to a surprise the knight's armor skin is strong.

Dairara:_ b-but how?! it suppose to cut that guy! _

He see in slow motion of the spear claw beetle's hand morph into a spear pincer blade as his eyes showing a deadly glow and his aura frighten his

Dairara: _m-my god, why cant I move?! is like I-I'm paralyze by his fear and bloodlust oozing!_

Then he didn't time to think fast, his left arm and right leg got cut off easily socket out by spear claw beetle's spear pincer.

He then scream in pain as he fell to to the ground the blood is coming out ,he in so munch pain, he look the spear claw beetle, he try to use his last arm but the knight quickly but his hands off as he scream more and eating it.

Spear claw beetle grab daiara's ax, he chop his last arms and legs, then he look at him.

Daiara: _t-the knights...t-there like...t-the rumor said._

The spear claw beetle arm's became tendrils to consume daiara and his missing arms and legs, shocking liver and nyau of seeing as the knight finally consume and ate him, now he's gone.

Tatsumi: h-holy crap.

spear claw beetle: one down, two to go...

bulat: that impressive work.

Liver: I know that power and that armor anywhere, is truly has been a while hasn't it? Bulat.

Bulat: it's you, general liver.

Liver: that's former general actually ever since master esdeath saved my life I have been her devoted servant.

Spear claw beetle: you'll fight him, I wanna save him for last.

Bulat: you got it

Bulat has equip his incersio and he is facing his former general.

Bulat: (twirl his staff)If things were different, I've been drinking a toast to our reunion (then stop it)but since there not, I'm going to have to kill you(point his spear at him) the mission come first!

Liver: I couldn't have said it better myself (took off his right glove) general esdeath wishes will be realized, and to ensure that I am successful she give me this imperial arms!

Then the ring on his finger glowed and water start to spring up into the sky.

Liver: the black marlin it's a ring type weapon it was crafted from the organs of an aquatic danger beast with the power to control water, as such whoever wears it can manipulate any liquid at will, of this is our battlefield, lady luck is certainly smiling upon me.

Bulat: so you fight with water now, rather convenient since your boss is an ice user.

Liver: general esdeath can create ice out of thin air, do not elevate me to her level, she is a god! **WATER FIRE!**

Bulat: touchy touchy.

The water spring into drill at bulat but he spinning his spear to clashes the water. 

Nyau: son of a bitch, and it look like liver got his hands full with this guy too, well with all this water around I'm sure he'll be okay, a little back up will be nice.

Tatsumi: not if I could help it!

He charges in and slashes his sword at the tomgirl.

Tatsumi: you guys are freakin crazy if you think sit over and watch this whole time!

Nyau: your in the way, back off! You night raid people are freakin annoying!

They begin slashing but tatusmi trying his best against him but he is too quick, he try to slash him but nyau jump over him, kick him many time at the ground.

Tatsumi: _damn this kid is fast! But I train for this!_

They run as they begin slashing each other weapon.

Tatsumi: akame is faster then you!

Nyau: what?! Do not compare me to an assassin!

Tatsumi back away and so do nyau, the tomgirl felt a drip on his head, he slowly turn of spear claw beetle make him back away.

Nyau: damn I forgot the survivor of the village!

The knight have another flashback.

**Flashback**

He see nyau using his knife to cut off clean of his mother's face while lost her limbs and legs ,she scream in agony while nyau just giggle sickly with a grin.

**End flashback**

Spear claw beetle: you cut off my mother's face off.

Nyau: oh that bitch?

He didn't react a time a blades saw pincer give him a cut mark slash as he scream in pain a bit on the shoulder and a bit on the stomach.

he and tatsumi turn to see him open his mandible show his entire sharp teeth, tendrils burst out of his back, it have blade pincer tips and his furious look.

Spear claw beetle: RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(shake the whole boat up by his raging roar)

Akasu: yep.

He got sent flying by his tendril, nyau land at his feet, he charge in trying to hit him, but so many tendrils whipping at him in pain he grunt, he dodges some most of them while tatsumi came in help clashing at him.

Tatsumi: you kept made him angry, your in trouble now!

**With bulat vs liver**

liver is on a water snake towering bulat.

Liver: the water pressure will destroy you! Say goodbye bulat! **SNAKE FROM THE ABYSS!**

The water snake charge at him but he charge back and pierce through and he is now at the air.

Liver: (chuckle) it seems I correctly assumed you would attack the snake head on rather then dodge, you know there be countless casualties if I destroy the ship and perhaps you'll be able to avoid my next technique if your feet were planted securely on the deck, but you can't dodge in midair! **DARK WATER SPEARS!**

Hit bulat at the back breaking some of his armor.

Bulat: it take more a splash of water, to extinct the fire of my soul!

Liver: but of course, i would never finished you off with such a simple strike, after i know what you been capable off. the two of us have been through many battle together remember, i know all your strength and weakness better than anyone else in the world and that's precisely why'd I'd like to show you the power of my trump card! **WATER DRAGONS CONNER HEAVEN!**

He use many water dragon and one to water pillar so munch pressure but spear claw beetle's tendril whip liver out of the way as bulat land at the ground.

Bulat: thanks huey, I owe ya. (with his armor off and hair messed up)

**with spear claw beetle vs nyau**

Nyau: alright that's it! **TRUMP CARD: INVITE THE DEMONIC HUMAN!**

As he played a melody he grew taller and grow muscular.

Spear claw beetle: … really? What a piece of wasted flesh.

Nyau: talk all you want, i'll ripped you apart!

He charge in punching him a lot in speed, however the knight didn't move nor injury around from the attack.

Nyau: I'll kill you and skin you alive, just like your bitch of a mother.

Then suddenly nyau got slash half of his face and his left eye socket out by spear claw battle's tendrils in such speed.

Nyau: WAH AH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tatsumi: OH MY GOD!

He cover his mouth, then throw off at the ocean.

Nyah held his face, then he and tatusmi see a huge aura of a monstrous stag beetle.

Nyau: _w-w-what hell is that?! h-h-he like a beast, a monster from heaven t-t-that preys on everyone._

Spear claw beetle: your mouth cross the line, I'll peal you all off.

Then his tendrils he remove become spears pincers as he throw them quickly, nyau sent pin at the wall by the spear pincer impale deeply to his stomach, wrist, shoulders and legs as he scream more, he see the claw spear beetle slowly coming at him with his mouth open and drooling a bit, he give him the hungry predator eyes.

Spear claw beetle: your kill will reflect upon your death.

Nyau: p-p-please,(cough blood) h-have mercy..

Spear claw beetle: you insult my mom and kill her is no mercy from me.

He japed his claws to his chest as nayu scream in pain.

Spear claw beetle: sweet dream..in hell.

He consuming him as well, then nayu is gone and drop his flute, he had finally killed daiara and nyau who murder his mom.

Spear claw beetle: that's for my mother.

He walk up to bulat, they turn at tatsumi.

Bulat: I'm just amaze you get through all of this without an imperial arms.

Tatsumi: yeah I guess(in thought) even with his armor he got beat up pretty bad.

Liver: I noticed your imperial arms deactivates itself after you've taken a certain amount of damage, we seem to have a clear winner.

Bulat: hmph, you don't need to play it tough, that little drop from your ear is a dead give away

Liver notice his right ear bleeding.

Bulat: your internal organs must have taken a huge hit when you use your trump card, so I doubt your in any condition to use your imperial arms anymore.

Liver: nothing get passed you doesn't? And here I was hoping to have the upper hand in the negotiations..well then, I must ask how would you like to become a member of esdeaths army? I'm sure she would be willing to bring you on as a lieutenant.

Bulat: thanks but I lost interest in serving the empire a long time ago.

Liver: don't think of it that way you'll be working for esdeath not the empire, doing so change my life for the better since joining forces with esdeath people everywhere cower before me, in fact my name is so feared that all the bureaucrats in the capitol clamor to stay in my good graces! I've got every single one of them under my thumb! I'm employ to you to come with me! If you do the master can erase all your crime from the wrecker books.

Bulat:(begin fixing his hair with a comb) I said no, don't you get it? I would find no joy in becoming the very thing we sworn to destroy, since I know that esdeath is scratching the minister's back how can I live with myself? (smile) it will tarnished my image as a hero to the masses now wouldn't?

Liver: a hero to the masses? I can't believe a known assassin would dare to say something so arrogant.

Bulat: I was trying to make it sound like I was being modest (put away his comb)

Then spear claw beetle came in to join, he turn the last member of the beast, liver.

Liver: the only survivor of the village, i take it all this time a shock you become the 5 knight of Beelzebub.

Spear claw beetle growling.

**Flashback**

Liver stand against huey's father, he slash his chest and head off.

**End flashback**

Spear claw beetle: you killed my father, by cut his head off!

Bulat: do you want this or should we do this together?

Spear claw beetle: together, i'll back you up in case he pull something of his trump card, he's mine.

Bulat: okay.

Tatsumi: bro wait(in thought) when imperial arm user face off, one of them dies.

Bulat:(Turn at liver) nether of us cant use our weapons anymore.

Liver: then we'll finished this with our swords.

He then pull out a little nettle with green chemicals and injected it into his neck and he dropped it.

Liver: it's time for a little enhancement, I'm about to fight you after all

spear claw beetle got his claws ready

Tatsumi: bro what a sec, somethings not right about this guy.

Bulat: yeah I'm painfully aware it's not going to be an easy one to beat.

He press a little button on his armor and a silver sword with chain on the end came out of his armor back and he grabs it.

Bulat: here we go!

Spear claw beetle: right!

They charge at each other and they clash there swords, they are clashing and blocking there strikes making gusts of wind.

Tatsumi: That's crazy, is hard to believe these two are injured.

Then they continue the sword clashing and blocking their strike, they charge in as a sword got a locked each other while they're struggle. Bulat did a war cry then broke liver's sword and spear claw beetle went to punch him hard as he stumble.

Spear claw beetle: he almost about to unleashed not yet.

Bulat: he's all yours!

Liver: so, in all those years you've been waiting for this, those i wont make a mistake living one alive.

Spear claw beetle: shut up, are you blind?

Liver: wha?

Spear claw beetle: you should feel the wrath I've been enduring! So many unspeakable things you and your beast's done, framing night raid, kill innocent lives and most of all...my people and my parents!

Then the blue stag beetle flew in as he caught it.

Spear claw beetle: now their strength, will help me defeat you!

Then a belt appeared while turn off his trump card.

Spear claw beetle: henshin! (Attach it)

**HENSHIN!**

He transformed into gattack.

Gattack: cast off! (click the pincers)

**CAST OFF! CHANGE STAGE BEETLE!**

His cast armor burst out and then his horns came up to his head.

Gattack: and now, you'll face no knight but a true one, a true one behind the knights are ,kamen riders, and i'm...kamen rider gattack!

He charge in as he and liver fist to fist punching each other but as gatack knee him hard, punch his face and rapidly in speed punching him non stop in the chest and face, he use his pincer sword to slash him as blood spill.

Liver: (smirk) my real trump card: **KILLER BLOOD SWORD!**

Bulat: of course you have something up your sleeve!

Gattack: Clock up!

**CLOCK UP!**

Then everything frozen, he slashes the blood attack as push liver to spill his own blood, he slashing rapidly cuts all over him, he press the button. 

**1! 2! 3!**

Gattack: (close the little beetles horns) rider kick! (opens the horns back up)

**RIDER KICK!**

He jump up and deliver an explosion kick.

**CLOCK OVER**

Then liver scream in pain lay down as blood spill, gatack land and impale through his chest and lift him up.

Liver:_ i…i have fail, been defeated._ Bulat, there is one thing I wanted to tell you, there's a reason I decided to join general esdeath's army, I didn't tell you before.

**Flashback **

as liver with his hair out, wearing jail clothes as he heard the bars begin to open and saw esdeath approaching him.

Esdeath: its ashamed to allow a treasure like you to rot away in a cell, I'm looking for an adjutant with uncomfortable combat abilities, I'd like you in my army.  
Liver: no I couldn't return to the army if I wanted to, I'm charged with offense.

Esdeath: (put her foot to his head) excuses are for the weak, you maybe relist because I want you to relist to put it frankly I will not allow anyone to raise an exception.

Liver: but the minister will never stand for it.

Esdeath: I'm a great deal of help to the minister, if your an asset to my forces they will be glad to have you back, please say you fight with me and if you're still feeling unsure allow me to ease your fear.

**Flashback end**

Liver: I have respected and admiration for esdeath, that's the real reason. (getting up) And to such, I swear of my honor as service to general esdeath.

Gattack: that where your wrong.

Liver: huh?

Gattack: esdeath is born with lack of empathy , my boss know her and she wont die but that doesn't mean to clean the messed and what she done, soon we hope she'll change of her sin and learn her lesson but you...thanks to my family i have the strength i always have to honor their promise.

He rip his sword and slash liver's head off and his chest, the last beast fall down.

Gattack: and that's, for my father and the people you and your beast team has done.

Then he turn as shocking seeing a ghost of his mom, dad and his people, he don't know if it was an illusion.

Gattack: mom...dad?

His mother and father waved there hands as the villagers all cheered only he can hear.

Huey's mom: we're so proud of you sweetie, we saw your fight and always will be watching, we love you and now we must rest in peace.

Huey's dad: we'll never forget you son, you remember us as we always be in your heart, carry on your future together your family.

As they disappear gattack remove his tag beetle as he smile.

Huey: (He take a deep sigh) It's over, it's finally over. (look at the sky) Now they all rest in peace.

Tatsumi: what was that did you change into?!

Bulat: his full trump card.

Tatsumi: his what?

Heuy: in my knight form i have a trump card, is a full potential have you not paying an attention of what sheele said?

Tatsumi: oh that's that, is like full man beast and sometime a half of it?

Huey: yes, anyway now i done it, i finally avenge my people and my parents.

**Timeskip**

The three assassins return to the hideout to regroup.

Tatsumi: hey guys.

Bulat: huey did it as he finally killed his parent's and people's murder.

Dan:(walk and pat huey's shoulder) you did a very good job and worthy to be a second in command and secondary rider.

Huey: i couldn't done it without you boss, (anime tears) I'm so happy!

Sheele: (hugs him) me too!

As everybody smile and laugh.

**Meanwhile**

A girl who look similar as akame, looks very similar to her sister. She has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover like Akame. She also wears red gauntlets like Akame. . She wears it with long black socks and black shoes.

She is eating her cookies while playing with a dead body and sitting on a pile of them.

?: human bodies there so amusing.

Girl: the only way to pluck up the seeds of rebellion is to pull directly for the roots.

Man 2: tending to a foreign tribe is a serious crime we did what needed to be done.

Man 1: kurome! I have a message for you, you're needed in the imperial capital.

Kurome: huh? They only ask for me?

Man 1: that's right, you've been personally selected to be part of a new group of six.

Girl: group of six?

Man 2: I heard they were planning on forming a new unit.

Kurome: the capital huh? Maybe I'll get to see you again after all, big, sister and maybe that cute boy i met, huey.

**Flashback**

She walking as bump to huey.

Heuy: oh sorry.

Kurome look at him blushing.

Kurome: n-no is my fault for not looking.

Huey: anyway I'm in a hurry, (he pull out another bag of cookies) here you go i made them seeyah!(run off)

Kurome ate some as have glint in her eyes as gobble more.

Kurome: so yumm~.

**End flashback**

Kurome: (giggle and in thought) not to mention to have the 5 knights as my new doll but my favorite is the one is the spear claw beetle.

**Meanwhile**

Three guys at the near forest with tons of entire dead danger beast that are giant, bandits and empire guards.

The first guy have red hair, green eyes, black trench coat, fingerless gloves, white shirt, light brown pants and black boots.

The second have green hair, dark red eyes, wear a biker jacket, fingerless gloves, white shirt, blue pants and combat boots.

And last is a guy who a bit muscle, black hair, yellow eyes, wearing black cloak, underneath is a red vest, sleeves black jacket hoodie, ripped up gray pants, black shoes.

?: hey boss did you hear? Esdeath's 3 beast are out of the picture.

?: hmm, guess one of Kabuto's gang killed them.

?: so jack, what our next move?

They eat and consume the dead bodies

Jack: we'll join esdeath's tryout.

?: and ?: really?

Jack: only to get to the knights, we just use the empire and esdeath as bait so, damon and nal, get ready our next move, we about to show the riders, night raid and the empire what we can do.

Damon and nal: you got it boss.

Jack: now kabuto, (grin wider) get ready to face your dark self.

Two metallic grasshopper bouncing, 1 is green on Damon's hand and another is brown on nal's hand, then flying by is a metallic horn beetle Dan's except is color black which jack caught it.


	5. insect 5

Mine: okay which one of you is going to train with me?

Dan and huey are doing push ups as akame and leone are on dans back while sheele is on huey's back, tatsumi and lubbock doing push up too as the four boys are shirtless but akame, leone and sheele enjoying the feeling of their boyfriend's muscles.

Dan: you'll be training with ren.

Huey: he'll boost your sniper skills and start with medicals along for self defense without a weapon.

Mine: right, and where can I find them.

Ren: by turning around.

Mine jump surprise and scream.

Ren: also to help your surrounding little sis.

Mine: what makes you my brother?

Ren: come on mine, don't you feel like having a big brother and beside, (petted her head) one genius sniper to another.

She pouted.

Ren: that why i wanna make you the best, also I can let you ride when i use my clock up speed make you the fastest sniper ans better yet i have a friend who, (whisper to her ear) make new weapon called " The Pumpkin's Garden".

Mine's iris showing a glint of excitement and her ribbons pig tails wiggle a bit of interest.

Ren: then what are we waiting for big bro! Lets go!

Dan: well that didn't take long.

Huey: uh huh.

Dan: (look up to akame and leone) you two seem to enjoying sitting on my back to view my muscle huh?

Leone: (touching his back with her finger) oh yes we are~.

Akame: so comfy~.

Huey: what about you sheele?

Leone: oh my sheele I didn't know your so bold.

Sheele blushing while poke her fingers together.

Sheele: u-um what about you and akame?

Leone: oh let say we both share of dating with danny and mating.

Tatsumi and lubbock: WHAAAAAT?!

Dan: My grandparents said, kill two birds with one stone. (shrugged) but i have two kitty who enjoy their time with me.

Huey: shane told me that he have sex with najenda.

Lubbock: WHAT?!

Tatsumi: wait does that mean the three of -

Leone: not pregnant, is a long story.

Lubbock stop as he felt turn to stone with his dumb founded look.

Dan: i think he broken guys.

Huey: hehe, anyway bulat let his incursio to tatsumi consider a good job.

Tatsumi: that why if i put on the incursio bro told me i need to work on my body and stamina. If i wear it long like bro did, I'm gonna have to bulk up with the way I am i can go invisible like a second.

Huey: and you lubbock?

Lubbock: since the team have many guy's around, I think is time to get more serious.

Akame: but is not his fault, is consider weight different of me and leone.

Dan: akame you just call her fat, no special treat for you.

That made her anime tear up.

Dan: I'll give you my special cooking consider you apologize and careful you say, cuz my kitty have a great figure like many lioness.

Akame: I'm sorry leone.

Leone: apologies accepted.

Akame and leone hug his back then the boys got up. Leone purred and akame drooling looking at dan's muscle, sheele is super nova looking at huey's muscle.

Akame:_ so beefy, I want it all to myself._

Leone:_ oh so muscular~._

Sheele:_ o-o-oh my._

Dan: (smirk at akame and leone) like what you two see?

Leone: oh yes we do~.

Then shane, john and najenda came in.

Najenda: good, you're all here.

Shane: hey guys.

Najenda: we're off to the revolutionary main base I think they'll need the weapons from the 3 beast , letting them know about the kamen rider and decade on our side.

Tatsumi: your taking that battle ax isnt that heavy?

Najenda: no it isn't, (holding it) see? Now is no way I'll actually use it but at lease look around.

Tatsumi:(whispering to Lubbock) i didnt know she was such a bad ass.

Lubbock: (whisper) of course she's a bad ass, She use to be a general.

John: also I already got an old friend that you dan and the rest, allow me to introduce my partner, rodrick.

Then everyone turn to notice footstep that is rodrick.

Rodrick: a pleasure to meet you night raid.

Tatsumi: where do you guys always pop out of nowhere?!

Roddick: And when do you gonna make a move and have a girlfriend?

Tatsumi blush of that.

Leone: who is he?

Dan: rodrick, the treasure sniper.

Huey: bit he actually the secondary rider from decade, kamen rider diend.

Rodrick: every treasure is so valuable to collection, especially imperial arms such as these. (showing the flute and the ring from the 3 beast)

Lubbock: what the?

Najenda: (smirk) interesting, welcome aboard. Akame and dan I'm leaving both of you in charge, I want everyone to buckle down and train hard.

Akame: okay whatever.

Dan: sure why not?

Huey: your already a leader boss.

Akame: in charge of night raid too.

Huey: oh.

Najenda: (light a smoke) I'm also going to the base to try to recruit new members for the team.

Mandril: your not the only one.

They tuen mandril came in.

Dan: oh hey mandril, report.

Mandril: since huey, tatsumi and you defeated the three beast, rumors down town said esdeath is having some new recruits to replace them, a stronger rand better team more then just three.

Dan: i see, and the three dark riders?

Mandril: not enemies but like to challenge us if we meet them.

Dan: hmm, if esdeath is going to recruit stronger enemys for us to face, then we need to know who, get your arms to spy on who's going to be in this 'better' team and report back here as fast as you can, oh and try to spot some weakness and openings for us to make do.

Mandrils: you got it boss.

He whisle then a swarm of bees and wasp came in.

Mandrils: okay boys you know the drill.

The swarm then flew off and scatter around.

Tatsumi: so each of you can control insects?

Dan: it depends on what insects we can control.

Huey: base off the insect we got and family and sub species remember?

Shane: like for example (snap his finger)

Tatsumi and lubbock felt something crawling, They look down of two scorpions.

Tatsumi and lubbock: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

They move their feet as the two scorpion crawl away.

Shane: let say we have a perfect hive mind, it comes in handy.

Lubbock: s-so you guys are…

Dan: were the leaders, like every hive has a queen, but we're the king.

Huey: but there is a queen where she is and a good one.

Shane: she the one who help and recruited and found us whenever we drink the chailce of the imperial arms we all possessed the same time.

Dan: and chosen, as heaven's path with hope for everybody along against the worms and their master.

Tatsumi: where did you get this stuff!?

Dan: we have villages that follow that tradition, you got a problem?

Tatsumi:( hands up in up defense) n-not all ! J-just curious.

Dan: good so stop whining, I'm gonna help you get strong, strong enough to handle the worms got it?

Tatsumi: yes of course.

Dan: good, (smile) let's get started.

**Meanwhile**

Esdeath is paying her respects near three graves.

Esdeath: liver, nyow, dagger all three of you were killed, I suppose your too weak you have fallen victim to laws of natural selection, such incompetence. I can't change the past but I will avenge your death. (in thought and walk away) the replacement will be arriving today, the word is there a smattering of assentrance (chuckle) might as well have some fun

What she never knowna bee and wasp are spying

Timeskip

The bee and wasp flew to the gates and start to look around, Can you spot a boy carrying a bag of fish

The person now known as a wave is wearing a deep blue jacket, a white shirt with the blue line in the mail with a red spot on the upper by with a small anchor on the middle and he's also wearing white pants.

Wave: my name is wave, I serve to the imperial navy, I'm the man of the sea. I'm here because I got promoted for my special police force, is my first day of the capital so I'm kinda nervous. But not to worry, I'm wearing this awesome cool outfit being with the locals is a huge hit back home, yeah I can fit in just fine.

Everyone is questioning wave's clothes and smell.

Then wave bump into 3 guys and that 3 guys is Damon, Nail and their boss Jack.

Wave: oh, sorry about that, didn't see you guys there.

Damon: aw man did you sleep with a mermaid or something?

Wave: what?

Jack: don't mind him, but we can smell… poultry around you.

Nal: no kidding, the people thought a dead fish was lying around.

Jack: new around here kid? I'm jack and these two boys with me is damon and nal.

Wave: oh, my name is wave, (hold out his hand) it's nice to meet you guys!

Jack: hmm, your over enthusiastic, (shake his hand) but nice to meet you ether way.

Jack then wipe his hands out of stink.

Jack: But you still smell like crap, so kid what is it you came?

Wave: oh um my first day in the capital, i came to join in a special police force that they sent, so i guess was invited.(chuckle nervously)say are you three new members too?

Jack, nal and damon have hidden smirk seeing he's esdeath's new team member and gave them an idea.

Jack: _so, esdeath finally hiring recruits, great luck running to this brat._ Yes, were invited and joining in.

nal: yeah, and we may know where the recruitment center is.

Damon: follow us, if you can handle the dangers.

Wave: of coruse i can, if i can handle fighting pirates and aquatic danger beast and this is nothin ! There no reason to ster it up.

Jack: heh , you got guts kid.

They went inside the captial, walking through the hallway and spotted the door .

Wave: okay guys our future teamate are waiting behind this door.

Damon: you seem confident?

Wave: well i have to make a first impression, is now or never.

Then he open the door.

wave: greetings friends! I'm from the imperial nav-

They saw a muscular man wearing only a white gas mask and White pants staring at them.

wave: -y, uh...I'm so sorry! (he close the door)

Damon: really kid?

Wave: hey! I thought it was interoagtion room!

Nal: well? Cant you read before you enter? (point the sign)

The sign saidn" Conference room" which shock him.

Wave: your kidding! I'm going be working with that guy?!

Damon: tch, like you have a choice, get your king neptune's ass up boy.

He grab him as they enter the room.

Wave: um hello again.

Wave sit on chair by the tables, damon lean his chair then put his foot at the table, nail lean sat on the chair while eating some snacks.

Jack just stand and lean the wall silently.

As the mask guy kept staring at wave make him scared

Wave: _oh crap, what I do? Why is that freak staring at me like that. Oh no, mom please dont be ashamed if I come back home._

Jack: relax kid, this guy is shy to talk.

Wave: wha?

Jack: nevermind.

Then wave heard snoring as they turn to see nal is asleep with a snot bubble and drooling slightly.

Wave: uh… something wrong with your friend there?

Jack: don't worry about it, when nothing interesting happens he gets to sleep in a snap.

Damon: and better not waist his time ruin his snap of nothing spacial.

Jack: he'll break you into two like the last 10 guys who pissed him off.

That made wave scared and scoot away from nui.

Wave: _holy crap, i better be on his good side!_

Then the door was open, they look to see who came through the door is kurome.

Wave: _whoa, it's another normal person!_

Jack: _she look exactly like that night raid member akame._

Kurome sat down and pull her bag of cookies at the table even the one huey made, she begin to eat them

Wave: um hi, (kurome look at him) nice to meet you I'm w-HEYY! (Freak out)

Kurome: (hugged her cookies) stay away from my cookies.

Jack: …. that's kind of cute.

Wave: _nevermind, not normal and how is that cute?!_

He went back to his seat

Wave: I'm sorry i bother you. _Damn these guys are wack jobs well except jack,damon and nal._

then coming into the room is seryu and coro.

Damon:_ that the girl and his dog who survive and victim by kamen rider gattack._

They turn but notice she wearing green button coat lenegth her knee and green scarf along her hair is shortened to shoulder-length.

Seryu: hello comrades! (saluted) I'm seyru Ubiquitous! Member of the imeprial gaurd ! And mg friends name is coro!

Wave: _she probaly not that crazy right?_

Then came out from the door after saryu and koro Stella Rose petals on the floor.

Seyru: please present yourself greatest dr. Stylish.

walking out is the man wearing a lab coat brown pants a vest a tie a dress shirt I am wearing glasses and has I Whiteside on his right bang.

Damon: oh god.

Jack: I'm going to be sick.

Stylish: i love a good dramatic entrance the very defintion of stylish! You capture my mascolish grace.

Wave: _oh great now this guy?!_

Stylish: (spotted wave) Oh my you are just the whole country boy, you look too adorable by far, i'll polish you up real nicely, so don't be shy (winks that wave)

Jack then puke at the open window.

Wave: uh, are you alright jack?

Jack: I'm good kid.

?: good afternoon

Then walking in last is a teen with blond hair, Wearing a white cloak, Black pants, and holding a book.

Damon: oye this guy.

Run: Oh it would appeared, I'm the last one to arrive.

Wave: uh, oh yeah nice to meet you, my name is wave.

Run: Hello call me run the pleasures all mine.

This make wave gasp and grab run's hand.

Wave: _yes! There is a person here that doesn't freak me out!_

Damon: hey wave why your holding his hand? Are you gay too?

Wave's eyes wide and back away.

Everyone looking at the snoring nal who still asleep.

Run: whos this one?

Jack: the names jack, these two are my team, damon and the sleepy guy is nal.

Damon: yo N, we got members here!

Nal's snot bubble pop as he woke up then look around.

Nal: what's up? Names nal.(Stretch and yawn)

Seryu: is he really that touph to sleep though this?

Wave: if you wake him up something not important or waist, he'll kill you.

Nal: true.

Jack sat on the table, then the mask person begin to passing down teas for everybody.

?: (handle tea cups) uh excuse me, the tea is ready if anyone likes some(handling the teas) whoops sorry, I would say hello before but I'm a little bit shy, you know bashful, sorry I'm sorry. Look like I'm the oldest one here I really need to get my act right, I hope we get to be a close friend, call me bols from the incarnating squad.

Wave: _Didn't picture of him at the shy type._

Dr. Stylish: _the incarnating squad, that the stylish that will incarnate anything, even living people explain his interesting look he is not my type, mmhm._

Jack, damon and nal senses esdeath coming in.

Jack:_ showtime._

Them coming in is esdeath wearing a mask.

Wave: and who you might be?

Esdeath: (point at them) WHAT THE HELL YOU ALL DOING IN HERE?!

Wave: what's your problem? we're all invite h-

He got kicked crashed to the walls and fall down

Esdeath: You never know who is an assassin so don't let your guard down.

As esdeath attack run by punches and kicks but suddenly dodge those attack.

Esdeath: This one have good reaction speed.

Seryu and koro jump behind her as seryu raised her fist at her but esdeath caught it and slammed her to the ground while ice block koro.

Esdeath: You can't attack from behind when your blood lust can be easily detected.

But esdeath quickly block the incoming kick by damon, she got punch but another kick as she grab both legs but damon put his hand to his feet to throw her and nal throw his punches but esdeath quicklg block but the force make her back flip.

Then kurome came in speed with her sword while jack came in front , as eseath dodge the sword but didnt see jack incoming punch her to the face .

Esdeath got pushes back far a bit, her entire face cracked down reveal her face.

Jack: are we done now esdeath?

Esdeath: yes.

Jack: good.

Wave: uh, what's going on?

Nal: she testing us you slow idiot.

Esdeath:(turn jack, damon and nal) i must say you three possessed a enique skills, interesting.

Esdeath: must be imperial arms Yatsufusa, just as sharp expected.

Bols: (gasp) general esdeath.

Wave's thought: so, even the superior officer are nut case.

As esdeath and her new team outside wearing black and white suit with a tie.

Esdeath: I hope you find that enjoyable, I don't want to bore anyone with a formal meeting greet.

Wave: nah I'm use of a little ruff housing.

Nal: it was something

Seryu: your advice is very helpful thanks a lot.

Esdeath: good, after we visit the emperor we're having a party.

Wave: what?! We're gonna meet the emperor?

Run: with all due respect, aren't we taking this bit too quickly?

Esdeath: I prefer to get more tedious things over with first

Stylish: oh by the way general, have you decided on the super name squad yet?

Esdeath: (smile) Yes, we are super Independently noble team to charge hunting down a lonesome gang of vicious murders, there for(grin a little)i like us to be called...the jeagers.

As the hawk who look at esdeath and her new team name jeagers.

Jack: _team jeager huh? We'll see about that._

Then the bee and wasp watching

Damon:(whisper) shall i kill the bug that spying boss?

Jack: (whisper) No need, let them do with jeager, we're using esdeath and her new team as bait afterall.

**Timeskip**

as wave and bols are cooking in the kitchen area.

Wave: _I love the idea of eating together, especially the sea food that brought for everyone, but why are we the only one to cook?_

Bols: wave,(he turn to bols) this Spanish goes in last , it'll wither when you put it too soon.

Wave: you're right I'm sorry, anyway I would like to tell you that it's really does know that you're a nice guy bols.

Bols:(cut the fish head) no, I'm afraid I'm not all that nice.

Kurome playing around with koro.

Seryu: commander.

Esdeath: yes?

Seryu: when you're not working, What sort of thing you like to do, when is your free time?

Esdeath:(smile) torturing prisoners, learning new mathence of torture. (put the drink down) but as adjust reasonably, I found, an interest of love.

Seryu: Love?

Kurome is surprise too and wonder that why she felt with Huey and hope to see him again.

Jack: have all you heard about the beelzebub's five knights?

Eveyrone became dead quiet of hearing that and surprise of interest escape wave who looks confuse.

Wave: the who?

Again everyone slowly turn to wave still dead silent.

Esdeath: (smile) the empire's most wanted enemy

Wave: when you guys were silent, are they really bad as a threat?

Seryu: you have no idea... I've faced one and I Barely stayed alive, (start to shake) I knew one day they'll finish the job.

Run: you face one!?

Bols: how did you survive?!

Esdeath: and which one member was it?

Seryu: the stag beetle...the claw spear beetle, I only escaped with only my legs to carry me. Suddenly somehow my arms are back and everything a weapon in my body gone, he was so fast and fury not even coro couldn't defeat, he massacre the reinforcement in such speed by a second.

Kurome's thought: _This claw spear beetle is good, I think I'll have him for my collection._

Esdeath: no doubt is him, he responsible for killing my previous member the three beast, the imperial guards couldn't found them, so he must've ate them like rumor said, they spotted his symbol where he strike his prey and victim.

Wave: yeesh, can they be stopped?

Seryu: just pray that you're not there target, because it'll be the last thing you'll see.

Wave: how many are they

Run: only five as there everywhere, first is the beetle of death. He's the leader of the Beelzebub's five knight, meaning the strongest and among every foes or danger beast making himself show fear worst then death as a warrior.

That made wave shake in fear.

Run: the claw spear beetle is his second in command, as deadly he is even in swords but as we know that will do the jobs done.

Stylish: next is the poison scorpion, even track and good underground that his poison is the most deadly and incurable, stalk anyway and pin you down with his pincer to pierce you like nothin.

Wave: I guess the other two are deadlier?

Run: Killer bee make your body paralyze nonstop even nonstop pain no matter what, he'll get what jump done strike as lightning, the dreaded dragonfly is the most greatest and fast sniper the empire ever seen.

Damon: I heard there are other 3 who are like the Beelzebub's five knights.

Esdeath: hmm? Do tell.

Jack: way down town there are 3, they brought punish as hell itself to those and hunt them for sports or as a predator. The Hell duo, the emerald Grasshopper with a deadly kick and his twin brother ,the copper grasshopper with a very nasty and beyond brutal punches and their leader who is the rival of the beetle of death, the beetle of Darkness, together there known as the trio of terror.

Esdeath: I see.

Nal: we found wanted poster of them.

Nal took it out and put it at the table, they look at it. the first is the same symbol as the beetle of death except is pitch black, a green symbol grasshopper and a brown symbol grasshopper.

Esdeath: I see, but what interest me is to meet and hunt down the beetle of death.

Jack: oh?

Esdeath:( smirk) a very interesting and killing machine beast among any foes, able to kill anyone without them seeing him, he'll be the right target and I will take him down.

Seyru:_ I only join to one day ask more to gattack, I didn't tell them munch about this kamen rider they are or so they know already. Huey, I hope I can meet you._

**Timeskip**

**The next day**

Dan, Huey, john, rodrick and tatsumi walking down town a they see Lubbock who is wearing a black apron.

Lubbock: yo.

Dan: sup.

Tatsumi: hey.

Lubbock: come on in.

They walked in and Lubbock push a book from the shelf and it opened.

Huey: woah nice entrance.

Lubbock: Thanks, it's my pride and joy.

Tatsumi: come on it's not like you've built the place yourself.

When they got down leone jumped at dan and hugged him.

Leone: hello!

Dan: hey there kitty.

Leone: hi danny! Welcome to our secret base!

Tatsumi: your not being secretive.

Mandril: hey guys.( came in)

Dan: hey

Lubbock: well the impeiral guard posted more wanted posters some of us all over the city. (showing mine's wanted power) also dan you and your team's wanted poster higher up.

Dan: i see, mandril, report, did you see who team esdeath have?

Mandril: yeah boss, and rodrick and john help me what they have and their origin.

Dan: that's good so who are they?

Mandril: esdeath's team called jeager. Seryu and her dog who is a member.

Huey surprise to hear that.

Mandril: next is Bols, and before joining them, he was a member of the Incineration Squad. He wore a mask that obscured his ls wielded a flamethrower imperial arms named Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante. With this weapon, can setting large groups of enemies on fire that will not extinguish even if the target submerges themselves in water. He had impressive strength as one could expect from a man of his physique, and could beat Danger Beasts into submission with his bare hands.

Despite his grizzly appearance, Bols is very kind and caring person. He was also quite shy and timid, when he kept his mask on despite his wife claiming that his face wouldn't cause trouble for others. However, Bols was wracked with guilt over the jobs he'd had incinerating villages and believed that one day karma will catch up to him; nevertheless, he still did his job for the sake of his wife and daughter. Due to him having incinerated many villages and people dwelling in them, he was very reluctant to kill mass groups of people who he believed to be innocent. This led him to believe that many people despised him and swore vengeance on him. His love for his family was shown to be very strong; and a good cook.

Dan: who's next?

Mandril: Next is run who is calm, collective, and polite. Said he never been shown to raise his voice or give in to anger, and was determined to make his goals a reality. He was not above using dishonorable methods to reach his goals, such as seducing women and deceiving his enemies to gain their trust; as seen when he was pretending to try to get into Wild Hunt by faking humbleness to its members and bribing them while in truth, he was gathering incriminating evidence against them. While being merciless if not cruel towards his enemies, Run was willing to defend civilians, and clearly detested Wild Hunt, hiding his anger regarding the public execution of the Imperial Fist disciples.

His imperial arm is called "Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema". Its basic skill gives run a pair of wings that allow him to fly and unleash piercing feathers to strike foes. It also has a trump card, which allows him to reflect attacks. He was shown to have quick reflexes, both while flying and in hand-to-hand combat, a certain degree of endurance, fight and fly even get fatally injured in an explosion and falling from a great height. Intelligent and capable of deductive reasoning and he also proved to be skilled in infiltration and intelligence gathering, as well as investigating crimes.

Dan: i see.

Mandrils: A new rookie name wave, and he hails from a small town on the coast of the Empire. Due to the large amount of time he spent at sea, he is fairly unaware of the crime-riddled Capital and corruption within the Empire. He is very close to his mother and very well respected in his home village.

He and tatsumi may have in common but kinda different and his imperial arms is the Armor type "Grand Chariot," which is a more attack oriented version of Incursio. Is stronger, if tatsumi ever use the incursion won't match. It increases his strength and speed as well as giving him the ability to fly. However, his imperial arm is unable to turn invisible as opposed to Incursio. He has a technique named "Grand Fall" which is a powerful kick that could killed. While his imperial arm is engaged he is capable of level like on Akame, Lubbock, and Mine simultaneously and was referred to as a force of nature by them. Wave is also a formidable swordsman and uses his sword more than his imperial arm. He is skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well.

Dan:_ hehe like brothers._

Mandrils: dr. Stylish, he is obsessed with two things: his experiments and anything he considered stylish. However, his main overriding focus was on his experiments. He was shown to be both self-serving and duplicitous, going behind the backs of his superiors to obtain materials for his research such as he planning by attacking on Night Raid and conducting inhumane experiments in secret the creation of the humanoid Danger Beasts. Additionally, he feigns sympathy for any of his test subjects that are injured or killed in his service but in reality he cares nothing for any of them, seeing them only as bodies to experiment on.

He seemed to have been fairly well known and very well connected, having worked for several imperial agencies over time. His contacts included the unnamed commander of the Assassination Squad Group of Terror, Captain Ogre of the Imperial Police, the imperial spy Bolic, and the Prime Minister's son Syura and he's gay.

Dan: (almost puke) i see, anyone else?

Mandril: you be shock and surprise boss.

Dan: who?

Mandril: Kurome is part of team jeager.

This shocked dan immensely.

Huey and tatsumi: what?!

Mandril: also 3 new recruit name jack, damon and nail...there dark kabuto, kickhopper and punch hopper and they know me spying.

Tatsumi: oh crap! That means they know!

Dan: negative.

Tatsumi: huh? What you mean?

Huey: they don't care what we do to the empire or jeager. They're using them as bait so jack, damon and nail meet us face to face for a dual.

Dan: yes, which I'll meet him face to face sooner.

Lubbock: so dan, is there any other guys like you five?

Dan: dark rider that mandril explain it is but i have a feeling there is an evil one

John:Hercus,Ketaros and their leader Caucasus

Dan: i see , mandril , what is kurome's impeiral arms ?

Mandril: like her sister, in the form of a sword named "March of the Dead: Yatsufusa", which allowed her to enslave up to 8 enemies killed with the imperialcarm. However, the corpses did not show any emotion. Kurome is extremely skilled in the art of the sword and assassination. She possesses super-human reflexes, being capable of dodging long range sniper fire with only a moments notice, as well as super-human endurance, able to survive a fatal wound . Kurome's abilities are not solely due to natural training, but through doping and continued drug use. Because of this Kurome must continually take drugs and appears to suffer from pain when she does not take them.

Dan: (eyes wide) drugs?!

Mandril: yes, ame and her did to you. Kurome was subjected to cruel treatment as well as forced to ingest experimental drugs, making her body more powerful. Dr. Stylish developed a poison that mimicked the effects of the disease Rubeola and made a deal with Kurome's superior to exchange for 10 male prisoners. Stylish's poison would be used on Kurome's groups first official mission. The Targeted city was poisoned with this fake Rubeola, forcing the Revolutionary spies to flee. Kurome's group was tasked to intercept these spies as they left the city. The group waited for their targets to arrive and finally spotted them, taking their doping pills to enhance their strength as they began their attack. The group initially had the advantage against the spies, but soon the tides began to turn when Remus was grievously wounded and Womyn was killed by manner of bisection. Heavily wounded and distraught by the death of their comrade, the group returned to base, where they were treated cruelly and locked up. The group's leader withheld their medication and told them to reflect on their failures in punishment. The leader then heads to the infirmary and inquires about the status of "number 32", a female doctor informs him that Remus is wounded so badly she will never be able to be an assassin again, he then enters the room where Remus attempts to apologize for her failure, but the leader injects her with a vial, euthanizing d left it to join Night Raid, Kurome did not have this option due to her constant need to rely on medicinal drugs

Dan growling as he wham his fist on the table make a crack

Dan: those bastards...they gonna regret trying to make her as a weapon!

Leone: (hug him) shh, shh is alright danny calm down.

Huey: is true boss, they will pay but leave me to her, i did make a promise.

Dan:(calm down) okay, please do the best you can.

Huey: i will boss, you'll have my word.

They listen of Lubbock telling that how esdeath and najenda along with the 3 beast against the south western tribe.

Dan: i wish there a way how can i face her.

Lubbock: you can check her out yourself (he show a paper) she sponsoring a marital art tournament, there's a catch prize for a winner.

Dan: my grandparents said, what lure an enemy is an entertaining that caught their interest and attentions.

**Meanwhile**

The young emperor and honest having lunch time at the table.

Young emperor: um minister, why do you think General esdeath is so interested in love all of a sudden?

Honest: Everyone has that feeling when they reach a certain age, General esdeath Is the born to fight and she care is nothing but war, Now if she is awake and into her current desires.

Kid Emperor: interesting, it would be wonderful to locate a match for her.

Honest: she an incredible prideful woman, she won't waste any time meet her suitor who doesn't meet her quitetiller.

Emperor: But how we can find a match how much requires?(He pull out a paper with demands)

Number one: above all else he must have potential I want to personally train him to be a General.

Number two: he must have composure and be able to fight danger beasts.

Number three: like me he rather be in the front lines then being in the capital.

Honest: Number four: I want someone younger so I can dominate him.

Kid emperor: Number five: he must have a pure and instant smile, (sigh)the majority of people will even get past number one.

Honest: yes there aren't many man with a potential to become generals.

**Timeskip**

at the tournament of two opponent fighting which is a samurai and the gladiator which everybody cheer but it seem not to amuse the general one single bit which she yawn with run next to her side.

Run: what are you thinking of the contenders general?

Esdeath: There are nothing but Pathetic Ravel pondering through a street fight, I doubt that we can find anyone who can wield an Imperial arms.

Wave: and the victor hose to Nobunaga!

Nobunaga: yeah! That's how it's done!

Run: this next battle is going to be the final match.

On the left is a muscular bull man wearing a black leather vest and pants who is facing Dan.

Wave: to my left coby the butcher! To my right Dan!

That caught esdeaths attention and start paying attention

Esdeath: _i-it cant be...i thought he was dead, is really him..._

**Flashback**

A young esdeath at the Northern Frontier Lands cutting a danger beast she hunt since her father talking to the heaven star clan. Then another one about to pounce at her but she turn to see a young dan slash it in half.

Young esdeath blush to see him.

Young dan: are you okay?

Young esdeath: y-yes.

He smile and offer his hand to her as she accept it.

Young dan: my name is dan, I'm from the heavenly star clan, my dad is the cheif , he talking to your dad and i was worried your alone so i was fidning you and save you.

Young esdeath: i see, thank you and my name is esdeath.

Young dan: did anyone say your very pretty, like snow and ice?

She blush and giggle then they hang out and start hunting danger beast, even train a bit hand to hand combat as they smile ans chuckle.

**Flashback end**

Esdeath:_ he changed a lot_ (blush)_ but so...handsome._

Leone, huey, john, rodrick, mandrils, tatsumi and lubbock are watching dan facing coby.

Leone: danny is going to destroy that guy.

Huey: yep, he easily know without powers and he still got it.

Coby:(grin while chuckling) well look at you little fellah, looks like that prize money is good as mine, I trained i he imperial arms temple in second degree before they kick me out

Wave: _The Big fellah not all talk, he look pretty strong and_ (look at dan) _this guy seem like he doing something._

Dan: hoenstly, for looking as a bull your more of a cow, nice meat need to get it tendrize by force.

Coby: (got pissed) just for that I'm going to kill you here in the colosseum!

Dan: do try.

Wave: (raised his hand up and down) you may begin!

Coby charged at Dan with his fist pulled back.

Coby: you will feel the full force of my explosive iron fist!

Then he see her gone but as dan standing right on his should.

Dan: nice view, surprise for someone who slow can be a statue.

Coby growl try to push him but accidentally hit his face then he shake it off to see dan in front of him. He start throwing many fists but dan easily blocking it then punch coby's face hard as he scream.

Then he try to kick but block and duck from the other kick to swift his leg to jump mid air as dan throwing so fast multiple fist like make everyone slow motion to not see his fast move as he back his right fist to hit his stomach make coby cough spit.

Coby sent flying out of the match and crashed landed at the ground K.O then dan land down with his feet.

This shocked and awe everybody who's watching it.

Dan: (smile) there, and that's how you tenderize the meat to make a good meal, bad move, hehe.

Wave: and there you have it! Dan wins!

Everybody cheering for him.

Leone: way to go danny!

Dan:(eye smile and grin) hehe, cool! Blushes more to see her childhood friend's skills and great smile.

Esdeath: he's the one.

Run: our imperial arms candidate?

Esdeath: oh yes that, but that's not all

She start to walk over to the arena which Dan turn his head to her while show a stern looked.

Dan: _I'm not gonna lie, when i first saw her she was beautiful but now she gotten more enchanting as ever, but the way she born and doing all this, i swear i will save you and your frozen heart...even what your three beast try to do but, i know better._

Esdeath: Dan, Dan is it really you?

Dan: Ese, (smile) is been to long and you still look wonderful as snow and ice.

Esdeath: I see you never lost your touch in combat, now for your reward.

Dan: yeah, and I hope you never lose your sword skills. _I have a feeling, even what mandril told me, even though she need a new hobby of her spare time._

Then esdeath place a collor on his neck.

Esdeath: starting today, you'll be mine and mine alone.

Dan: … what? _I hate it when i'm right._

esdeath:(pull the chain to drag) let's go somewhere alone, to many eyes

Dan: excuse me ese.

Esdeath: yes danny?

Dan: first is a little nesscary to do this, I follow you if you unstrapped me.

esdeath: okay then, as long you wont go anywhere(unchain him)

dan: and second can I bring my two friends with me?

Esdeath: sure.

Dan:(turn huey and tatsumi) HUEY! TATSUMI!

Huey: well, that's our que.

Tatsumi: wait what?

Huey grab tatsumi to dash faster to dan.

Dan: ese this here my friend and brother like huey and the brat, his name is tatsumi.

Huey: hi.

Tatsumi: I-is nice to meet you.

Esdeath: sure have a lot adventure to tell me.

Dan: my grandparents said, a reunion to tell the tale of their moment and their strong connection, no matter how long nor further it is.

Esdeath: you always like saying quotes about your family.

Dan: what can I say? the elder I respect are wise and wisdom for my life gonna happen in the future.

Esdath blush and smile then hugged his arm that her breasts swelled in his arm she hugging make him blush a bit on his cheeks.

Esdeath: you'll be sleeping in my quorters.

Dan: wait what?

then esdeath dragged him as huey and tatsumi is following.

Lubbock:(shocked) WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN!

John: is obviously his plan.

Lubbock: this is crazy, hope they make it back including dan ,we should report night raid about this leone, leone?

Dan: wait hwat ?

then esdeath dragged him as huey and tatsumi is following.

Lubbock:(shocked) WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN!

John: is obviously his plan.

Lubbock: this is crazy, hope they make it back including dan, we should report night raid about this leone, leone?

He turn to see that she's already gone.

Lubbock: AHH! WHERE IS SHE?!

Rodrick: right there.

Lubbock: how did she?! John do something! Or else esdeath will get specious!

john sigh then make a portal as leone went and back with the group.

Lubbock: leone are you crazy!? you would've get expose or else get killed!

Leone: (deadly aura) I'm not going to let that girl take my danny!

Lubbock flinch in fear.

Mandril: leone I know your worry, but trust dan on this, this is his plan and reason to bring huey and tatusmi, he'll be back okay? just wait and be patient.

She growl in anger and pouted.

Mandril: if you don't follow he wont let you cuddle.

Leone:(whine) okay you win.

**Timeskip**

They arrived at night raid base as akame,mine, sheele,bulat, nene,ren group up to see john, rodrick, lubbock, and manril with a very depress but bad mood leone acting like a lion.

Bulat: welcome back.

Mine: hey where's tatsumi.

Sheele: and huey.

Akame: along danny?

Lubbock: well remember the tournament? (they nodded) well how should I put it is uh...

John: esdeath took dan but he got a plan, huey and tatsumi got brought along with it too.

Akame start to pull out her sword and sheele slammed her scissor blade at the ground with a cold look

Lubbock: OH CRAP! N-Now stay calm you two.

Akame: no, I want danny back.

Sheele: I'll rescute huey even it cost my life.

Ren: now now let not do anything crazy, I know you two are upset and worried about them.

Mandril: but they got a plan and beside huey made a promise to you akame and try to fix esdeath along deal with jack, damon and nal.

Akame: fine.

Sheele huffed then pouted.

Akame: _danny please be careful._

Sheele: _huey, don't let yourself get hurt._

**Timeskip**

Dan is sitting next to esdeath at the cliff side at night, He is watching team jeager dealing with the assassins

Dan remember how him and his parents always watch the moon together at night time.

Esdeath: it's nice out is it?

Dan: my mom and dad always take me outside at nightime seeing a good view, the stars and the moon shine bright.

She lean to his shoulder.

Esdeath: i see you change but how you alive? I heard you was dead by akame before a night raid.

Dan: I was lucky enough to survive and fake my death, to stay a low profile and then decide to went solo on a journey and travel around sometime and made new friends.

Esdeath: quite cunning for someone who is deadly

Dan: not as deadly as you are.

Bols: I'm is this the bandit fort that we're looking for?

Stylish: uh huh, our job as jeagers is to tar this unsightly place apart.

Run: how should we go about it?

Seryu: justices should always be directly, we attack the front.

Then seryu and Kurome looked at huey

Seryu's thought: h-huey?!

Kurome's thought: is that guy again.

Huey: so I'm guessing I'm helping, looking foward for tagging along.

Wave: you too man, say where tatsumi?

Huey: sit this one out.

Wave: i see.

Kurome: your the guy I bump into, huey right?

Huey: yep and your kurome, (eye smile and smile) good to seeyah again.

Kurome: yeah.

Huey: (turn seryu) hello seyru, you look different from the last time we met.

Seryu: (acted a little shy) u-um yeah.

Huey: i see .( look down at coro) and coro good to seeyah boy.( petted his head)

coro (jumps up to him) arff arff!

He lick his face as he chuckle a bit.

Kuroka: are you ready hury ?

Huey: yep.

They went up the stares and they are facing a group of Assassins as seryu use her drill attack , kurome cutting them all to pieces while huey and wave fighting they other assassin who was coming after kurome.

Wave: you don't have to thank us for saving your ass, we're a team you know?

Huey: you're very optimistic, are you.

Kurome: no i know he was there.

Wave: oh yeah right!

Huey: scratch that.

Kurome: oh and huey.

Huey: yeah?

Huey: don't mention it

Wave: hey how come you thank him and not me?!

Kurome: he something. _And cute along make nice cookies._

As then dan watches the flames around the building.

Dan: _like night raid but different._

He notice esdeath is leaning closer onto him.

Dan: you change a lot since the last time we met.

Esdeath: you have too.

Dan: i wish my sister was here of this reiuon ever since, well...you know.

Esdeath: yes, I know.

Dan: where jack, nal and damon?

Esdeath: they was taking care of other enemy who's hiding.

Dan: suck I can't do anything.

Esdeath: sorry danny, but I want you to watch for future reference, and I want us to spent time together

Dan: thing are interesting with you.

Esdeath: (blush) oh thank you danny.

Dan: so all the rumor that said about you?

Esdeath: I'm not like all rumor say I'am, to be honest I'm not quite sure myself, I've started to experience love and well, it feels good.

Dan: i see.

**Timeskip**

dan is now sitting on esdeaths bed as she is taking a shower.

Dan: _what john told me her ice ability and tricks even long and short range even her trump card, but any who i need to work on doing this and if not I'll find a way and head back to the base._

He heard the door open to see esdeath who is now wearing her dress white shirt and nothing else that revealed her cleavage make dan blush a bit.

Esdeath: sorry for the wait.

Dan: is alright.

Esdeath: can I get you something to drink?

Dan:( blush) n-no I'm good.

Esdeath:(sat the bed) you seem a little nervous(lean a bit close to Dan)

Dan: well i never expect you move forward very fast since is been very long time we met.

Esdeath: true, your just adorable, I don't know about these feelings myself but it'll be alright if we let our body's take over.

Dan: wait a minute ese, I know you really like me that munch and i have feelings for you too as well.

Esdeath: true, your just adorable, I don't know about these feelings myself but it'll be alright if we let our body's take over.

Dan: wait a minute ese, I know you really like me that munch and i have feelings for you too as well

Esdeath kiss him then crawl on Dan.

Esdeath: oh Danny, you know how to be honest aren't you.

Dan: hold it I'm still wanna say something.

Esdeath: of course what on your mind? Since we have so munch to talk about.

Dan: as in before way back, I know the truth of the empire.

Esdeath: I imagine a lot of citizens would agree with you about that, what your point?

Dan: that their twisted, manipulate, corrupted and absolute kill and ruin the peace and hope for every family, friends and their homes. I begin to see the revolutionary army is the key and hope which I'm planning to join, ese i need you to join with me, we can end the empire's tyranny once and for all.

Esdeath: dan.

She slap him by his left cheek.

Dan: ese?

esdeath: You do realise your speaking to a general to the impieral arms?

Dan: well" general" esdeath, you might mistaken by a lot of people who give a crap.

He Then push her to the bed as he's now on top of her.

Dan: the innocent and everybody is in hell and we're in war, not to mention bigger threat will doom and end humanity as well.

Esdeath: and what's that?

Dan: i found out by the beelzebub's five knight. They encounter are a monster called worms.

Esdeath: i see

Dan: They are alien lifeforms that came from a meteor that destroyed and crashed landeed here eons ago and was a war since bith of their kind have a queen and king. blends into the human population by copying the faces of their victims along with their memories and personalities. While most are in pupa form called a Salis, few Worms can molt into their adult state and gains an ability that allows one to move at lights speeds. Their king wanted to end and rule but their queen is the opposite.

Esdeath: go on.

Dan: you have to understand-

Esdeath: (lick his slapped cheek) there is no need to worried about that, I'll be keeping you by my said forever, I know your unsatisfied the life you know but with me you'll never need to work for anything. Then I promise I shall be faithful, I wont even look to another man, you'll never feel alone again.

Dan: no is not right like this as i care for you but everybody's happiness and peace need to make it true by this nations that they enjoy their lives. But the empire and the worms need to be torn down.

Esdeath: dan...

Dan: Don't you understand?

Esdeath: of course not, i feel no empathy for the fragile. The strong feast upon the flesh of the weak, that the law of ths land. those who die-

Dan: your living for your father's words.

Esdeath: my tribe life thought those words

Dan: true but you should know, this empire took everything, my sister was the only one, (this shock her) she all I had left before my mom and dad died, i live and promise of their words and my tribe too!

Esdeath: dan...

Dan: i know the look you want to change me, so you want me to abandon my promise and everything my tribe and my sister april has did for me?

Esdeath in thought: that face, I love it.

Dan: esdeath.

She snap out of it.

Dan: answer me, you want me to abandon everything? My tribe's and my parent's sord and my sister who's in my heart?

She start to think of a way to but the look of his face.

Dan: i thought you was the same ese I know deep down, maybe...maybe i was wrong..(got up from the bed) I'm sleeping the couch, not in the mood. (walk to the couch)

But esdeath grab his wrist.

Dan:( turn at her) what now esdeath?

Esdeath: that's not optional, your sleeping with me.

Dan:(remove her hand) not the way you are, if i was in the revolutionary army you would kill me ...cuz my grandparents said this esdeath.

Esdeath: what?

Dan: strength is when work together as stronger, even never be alone by the heart but the weak die is have lack of empathy nor a heart and doing this solo with no care nor family along abandoning them is weaker.

As he said that he walked to the couch and flop onto it.

Dan: learn from that.

Esdeath look at him and her head down while looking at her hand, she remember her dad's word but dan's word hit her very hard to never forget.

Esdeath: _Dan...is it true, does it mean I'm doing is wrong he endure so munch suffering._

**With huey**

Huey begin to bed but felt someone watching like a cat then he turn to see kurome lean next to him at bed.

Huey: the hell kurome? What'd you doing?

Kurome: you look comfy.

Huey: yeah, enjoy the cookies i made?

Kurome: is was so good, your good making cookies.

Huey: learn from boss and i got use to it make different versions of cookies.

That made her eyes sparkle.

Kurome: can you make more?

Huey: yeah, (petted her head) you sure are pretty cute though.

She made a cute look then grab his face.

Huey: uh what you doing?

Kurome: stare~~~.

Huey: huh?

She then give him a kiss on the lips.

Which gave him a surprise as he kiss back as she moan a bit then break the kiss.

Huey: what caught you to like me a lot?

Kurome: your different, you bake really nice cookies, so comfy, so munch i wanna learn more about you.

Huey: i see, but when we was killing assassin, what you mean of collecting and having them as dolls?

Kurome: it's my imperial arms, any corpse i collect shall be my doll to do my hiding and will

Huey: i see, you seem relative to the night raid akame from the wanted poster. 

Kurome: she's my sister, as soon i'll meet her again.

Huey: got it.

**the next day**

it was morning and dan is sitting on a chair while wave have his coffee standing up, they smell good cookies, they see Dan coming in with nice cook breakfast which is so very good.

Huey: Morning boss.

Dan: Morning everyone, thought I cook up some yummy breakfast.

Wave: I didn't know you can cook.

Dan: there's a lot you don't know bout me brat.

They sat the table as kurome looked at him while she hugging huey as a teddy bear.

Kurome:_ cant believe he's alive...but how?_

Tatsumi:(came in) morning, (Sniff the breakfast) wow this smell good.

Wave:(turn kurome) you sure snacking on the day kurome.

Kurome: mind your own business.

Wave: you should try eat more seafood is really good for you and why you hugging huey?

Kurome: I don't wanna smell like fish all the time like you do and also none of your business

wave: what really ? do I smell like fish?

tatsumi: oh not really yeah you kinda do

Dan: hope danger beast wont get the wrong memo but is no difference for them either.

Kurome: huey wants some my cookies?

Huey: sure and here you go (pull a bag of sugary sprinkle cookies) new cookies I made.

This make her mind blown up like a volcano.

Huey: how it taste?

She start to drool a waterfall.

Huey: yep she likes it

kurome eating her new cookies and her's.

Tatsumi:_ something the way this girls looks, and her name kurome, she just seem familiar somehow. (_kurome looked at him)

She then protects her cookies.

Kurome: keep your eyes off of mine and huey's cookies.

Tatsumi: _she's protective of her food, definitely related to akame._

Huey:(petted her head) no worry Kuro, he wont get you nor my special cookies for you.

She and a cat smile and hugs him while purring.

Tatsumi:_ totally relate to akame._ Please don't be offended but you really look like that akame girl from the wanted poster.

Wave: right? I notice that early too.

Kurome: well yeah i'm related to that goody two shoes, but now she the traitor to the empire, I do hope to run into her again soon, you know why ? so I can reuinited to my sister and kill her with my bare hands.

This shocked tatsumi and dan glared.

Kurome: but I do hope to run into claw spear beetle as well

Wave: w-wait why? ain't he too dangerous? There's rumor about this guy one of the Beelzebub's five knights.

Kurome: yes, I know, someone like him caught interest enough.

Dan: you haven't change munch.

Her yes wide to see dan.

Dan: nice to see your strong K

Wave: you know her?

Dan: yes, let's talk private.

Dan grab her by the wrist as they went to the hallway that private.

Kurome: D-Dan, is it really you?

Dan: I see you doing well since we was separate of surviving from the danger beast with your sister little K.

She then hugs him and teared up a little.

Dan: i'm surprise you hug me since the last time we met, you and your sister cut me with your swords.

Kurome: I-I'm sorry, I… I thought what you was a traitor but, when she slash you I-it make me realize something...

Dan: what?

Kurome: it was stupid of me, I should've stop her but I see your okay now.

Dan: yeah, and so munch for reunions.

Kurome: why?

Dan: that you and akame gonna fight to the death and kill her, after all this year of waiting, I guess...I guess I lost you like my little sister and my parents.

Kurome: sorry, I guess time really dose change people.

Dan: does it? May sacrifice to protect me from akame's slash.

Kurome remember that and furious of that.

Dan: if I join the revolutionary army, will you kill me again?

That made her quiet.

Dan: cuz the empire, they took my parent's life when we move here, they force me and may to be their special group, they took may away, I escape death but I wish my family wound and my clan! but...I have to get use to it, my grandparents said that those who die are gone but never forgotten as they live by the heart...

Dan walk off as kurome looked at him of surprise of what the empire did to him so munch.

Kurome: _am… I on the wrong side?_

Dan walking to the hall as passed by jack as they stop then turn around.

jack: so finally to meet you face to face...Kabuto.

Dan: well is pretty clever using team jeager and the empire as bait to lure us in here even with luck...Dark Kabuto.

Jack: hehe yeah, I challenge you to a duel, The winner will decide their request to the fallen opponent and the loser will follow the winner.

Dan: I accept your challenge, any time any where.

Jack: we'll see which place to start.

Then jack, damon and nal, kurome, and Dan regroup.

Esdeath:(came in) Dan, tatsumi, huey, where off to fak mount,(put on her general hat) we'll spent the next few days hunting.

Tatsumi: what's fak mount?

Esdeath: you never been there? Its in the range of the outskirts of the capital.

Dan's thought: bingo, judging from it john and Rodrick planning the rescue

Esdeath: you three will be joining us, we're hunting danger beast as well as bandits.

Everyone: Rodger that.

Esdeath: kurome and I will take east for a day.

Dan: Jack, his team, huey I be a lookout with wave and tatsumi in charge at west.

Esdeath: will exchange partner at tonight so Dan be with me and Huey with Kurome.

Dan: got it.

Esdeath: the monster come out at night are specially vicious, it'll be like the good ol days.

Dan, Huey, Jack, Damon and Nal know and senses Dr Stylish is behind the door.

Dan: _seem our nosy doctor here is planning something._

**Timeskip**

Around the fak mountain with wave, tatusmi, dan, jack, nal and damon walking.

Wave: I don't want to say this in front of the team team but you got it pretty rough dont you ? Let me know you need a vent

Tatsumi: uh thanks a lot but I'm okay I'm use to be treated that way.

Wave: yeah trust me on that, i guess this weird feeling you and i are similar don't you?

Tatsumi: similar? What the two of us have something in common?

Wave: um I'm not sure to explain it, is like we deal with the same problem or at least gonna do the same problem.

Dan: don't forget brats in common.

Jack: hehehe yeah, two brother who brats and have a lot to learn.

Dan: lets hope they don't think the same

Jack: I'm afraid they are

Huey: yo you two, were going investigate around the woods.

Tatsumi: okay!

Wave: be safe!

Then dan,huey,jack,nal and damon went down at the woods seperate the two boys.

Huey, damon and nal watchm Dan and jack match.

Jack: your friend will figure a way to escape and let hope no one interfeard.

Dan: indeed, this woods will do good enough for our fight, let's go!

Jack: with pleasure.

They both snap there fingers and two kabuto beetles clash at each other Then they grab it as their belt appeared.

Jack: so suggesting we going our rider forms huh ?

Dan: to our danger beast human form , wave will get spscious of us tearing things apart here.

Jack: i see.

They out their kabuto beetles, then attach them to their belt.

Dan: Henshin!

Jack: Henshin!

**HENSHIN!**

They both turn into their rider form in cast mode, jacK's is a pale and yellow visor.

They both punching and kicking each higher till they went to hid behind trees to bwgin shooting their blaster guns to each other , as they both got shot then they charge in slashing their small?ax like weapon then a punching each ither till they back away.

Kabuto: cast off.

?: cast off.

They click the horn lever

**CAST OFF! **

Burst the cast off as their horns went up to their forehead , jack look like kabuto except black and red line and yellow bug eyes visor.

**CHANGE BEETLE!**

?: kamen rider ...dark kabuto.

They charge in pushing each other elbow, kabuto duck the blast till he try to swift his feet but dark kabuto jump up and kick him hut kabuto caught it but dark kabuto kick him with his other leg. Kabuto then punch his stomach as they running toward the left then punch each other by the face.

Kabuto and dark kabuto: CLOCK UP! (click the horn lever again)

**CLOCK UP!**

Then they speed zig zag clashing and fighting all over unleashing punches and kicks and blasting each other then they glare each other.

Kabuto: this ends now.

Dark kabuto: I agree.

They press the button.

**3! 2! 1!**

**RIDER KICK!**

Kabuto and Dark Kabuto: RIDER KICK!

They jump up as they deliver a kick to each other make an explosion.

**CLOCK OVER!**

Then the smoke clear as the two rider behind each other, kabuto almost about to fall but Dark Kabuto fall down at the ground first then kabuto stumble a bit and still standing.

Huey: yeah boss!

Damon and nal: boss! (run to dark kabuto)

Dark kabuto: I'm fine you two (look at kabuto) seem i lost this duel, so what your choice as a winner?

Kabuto: well is simple, join us and the night raid.

Dark kabuto: huh?

Damon and nal: what?

Kabuto: you heard me, join us in both Beelzebub and night raid.

Huey: we need good and nice skills like you three.

Kabuto offer his hand to dark kabuto then he laugh.

Dark kabuto: a deal is a deal, (accept his hand) very well D, we'll join in your group and night raid.

He pull out his darker kabuto as he change back.

Jack: let me properly introduce myself, names jack, of the black kabuto tribe, I'm guessing your from the red kabuto tribe?

Dan: yes I am.

The portal open to see Decade and Diend came out.

Dan: just in time.

Decade: hey guys.

Diend: thought we found you here, where tats?

Dan: perhaps try to escape let go and find him, you and john pick him up while we watch.

Decade: you got it.

**Meanwhile with tatsumi**

tatsumi is with wave as they are fighting tree danger beasts.

Wave: these keep popping out of nowhere, they don't look addable like the one at cost, you ready? Let's wipe these sucker out!

They slices all the trees down.

Wave: whew, that wasn't bad was it? You finished over there tatsumi? (turn at him gone)tatsumi? Wha? Where he go? Also when dan and they other are back?

Tatsumi in his incursio running away to get out.

Tatsumi: imperial arms user probably don't expect people to get away, since i have one that doesn't reply on me.

**With wave**

wave: tatsumi! Dan! Huey! Damon! Nal! Jack! Where are you guys? _Did they male a break for it?!_(image of a scary Esdeath with demon horns) NOOO! Damn it! Damn it! I know how you guys feel but I'm to young to die! (look at his sword) i guess is time then.

He stab the sword as an image monster came while the ground crumble and blue aura.

Wave: **GRAND CHARIOT!**

**With tatsumi**

He made it at the near water fall.

Tatsumi: maybe this is far enough, he wont chance me this far right?

Then he felt something coming at him as he move that a person deliver a kick to the wall smoke around. Came out of the smoke is a sapphire and black armor like the incursion and a shield like around his back, it is wave in his grand Chariot.

Tatsumi: what was that?! Is an armor type just like mine.

Wave: well how about that? I cant believe what I'm seeing right now. that's a incursio isn't? That's the prototype of my armor, and most importantly, if you have the incursio that must be member of the night raid._ Time for the change of plans, killing a member of night raid is way more important finding the guys, and my model is newer and is has better stats..i should be concision anyway._

Tatsumi:_ is that wave in there? Or someone else? Other way _(jump high in speed)_the rest of crew esdeath shows up, i gotta get out of here!_

But wave caught up on top of the rock while tatsumi land at the ground.

Wave: your not getting away! Now man up and fight!

Tatsumi run off but wave begin punching him however tatsumi dodging.

Tatsumi: stop it! I have no reason to fight you!

Wave: yeah maybe you don't! (punch in to the rocky walls) But I'm sure have a reason to fight you ! Your night raid trash!

**ATTACK RIDE! BLAST!**

Then a shooting energy bullet hit wave as he trip over then got up as they see decade amd dined.

Decade: there you are.

Dined: seem we found ya.

Tatsumi: _John! Rodrick! Bout time!_

Wave: what the?!

Decade: we didn't came alone too.

Beetle of death: so your the member of team Jeager right?

He point up as tatsumi and wave see the beetle of death, claw spear beetle and with them is 3 new one as damon as a humanoid armor grasshopper with green line highlight and spiky and gear up legs, nal too in his the same like damon's except have brown copper and gauntlet with spiky spike knuckles, and last with jack the same as the beetle of death but darker and shady a bit.

Beetle of death: we've been expecting you and general Esdeath.

Wave: th-th-th-th-th-the beetal of death?!

Beetle of death: yes and meet the new three member, introduce yourself boys.

?: I am the beetle of darkness! Brother of the beetle of death!

?: we're the hell duos! I'm emerald Grasshopper and this here my twin brother!

?: the name is copper grasshopper!

Beetle of darkness: we use to be the trio of terror but now one of the beelzebub's knights.

Beetle of death: consider now as the beelzebub's eight knights!

Wave: _I'm dead._

Beetle of death: we're not the one who's going to be fighting you by the way.

Wave: oh thank god!

Beetle of death: but...(point at decade and diend) these two will fight you.

Wave: _I'm double dead!_

Decade:(dusted his hands) sure.

Diend:(looked at wave's grand chariot) nice grand chariot, interesting treasure to collect.

Wave: (shake his head) sorry this imperial arms is not for sale.

Diend: ah , and I thought it go good.

Decade: well then let's do this.

pull out kiva card he insert to his belt.

**KAMEN RIDE! KIVA!**

His armor turn silver amd morph into kiva as the silver coating breaks.

D-Kiva: Kamen rider! kiva mode!

Wave: what the?!

Diend: lets add up this party.

D-Kiva: yeah!

They charge in as D-Kiva pull out his Garuru saber , he slash at wave then wave dodge in speed to jump up but kiva jump higher to raised his saber, wave make his arm an X to block it but the slash then diend speed in elbow him and blasting him, D-Kiva slashing him rapidly in speed then open the wolf head to unleashed a howling soundwave sent wave to the floor getting back up.

Diend: not bad fish boy.

He pull out Mach and Knight that he loaded to his gun.

**KAMEN RIDE! MACH! KAMEN RIDE! KNIGHT!**

Diend: let see how really fast you are.

He fired as mach and knight appeared out of his gun.

Knight: kamen rider knight ! as my weapon strike your goal.

Mach: Tracking, terminating, both done at Mach speed! (Spin his arm) Kamen Rider, Mach! (A flashy pose)

Wave: where did they come from?!

But his eyes wide quickly when knight swing his lance to hit him then mach use his wheel gun to slash himas wave getting push then dodging each from knight's and mach's weapon,then Diend shoot him as he get stumble.

wave then move in speed to hit the three rider as they stumble till knight pull out a card to insert his weapon

**ADVENT!**

Coming out of the water is a gigantic metal bat.

Wave: is that a danger beast?!

Knight: no, mirror monster.

the metallic bat fly hitting wave then mach hit the button on his driver.

**ALWAYS MACH!**

He go super speed in to jump up and rapidly kicking him then D-Kiva pull out his decade card he insert

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

He turn back to decade, diend walk to him to handle the diend card.

Diend: shall we partner?

Decade: you got it.

they see wave falling to mid air when decade insert the card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-DIEND! **

Decade and diend raised their guns at wave, as knight and mach vanished while as more cards form over there guns and blasted wave make an explosion.

Wave fall crashed the ground grunting in pain.

Wave: damn it, there so strong.

He looked the beetle of death jump up and land down, he walk up to wave.

wave: _oh no, i'm going to die, I failed…_

He waited for the blow but to see him not doing anything.

Beetle of death: your awake? Good, I'm going to give you a warning, quit team jeager and leave the empire, cuz as you should know the night raid assassinate evil as your on the wrong side.

Wave: wrong side? How?

Beetle of death: you'll see, I can see you have a family meaning i wont kill an innocent but blinded boy, tell general esdeath to quit the empire and join us. So we can fight for what right or if you and they other think we're enemies, you been warn as the empire will go down and so do the worms.

Decade make a portal as he, the beetle of death, tatsumi, claw spear beetle, beetle of death, emerald grasshopper, copper grasshopper and diend went inside the portal and vanished.

**Timeskip**

The portal open to night raid base as dan and they others are here

Dan: we're back!

Huey: hey guys!

Then leone and akame tackled dan in a hug and sheele did the same with huey, they snuggle them.

Akame: dan!

Leone: danny! Your back!

Sheele: good to have you back huey

Dan: good to be back and we have three new recruits

Jack: name jack.

Damom: damon.

Nal: and nal.

Mandrils: well boss good to have you back, while you was with team jeager the dr. Stylish is up to something.

Dan: yeah i was specious about him.

Mandril: he got some freakazoid troops and weirdo mutants, he planning and discovering to ambush night raid's tonight.

Everyone: right!

Dan: okay night raid will for now on live in our base that very hidden(turn rodrick) go find najenda and explain to her the whole situation.

Rodrick: right.

Tatsumi: we're gonna live at your base?

Dan: indeed and since the gay scientist is looking for trouble...(turn at mandril, ren, huey, damon, nal and jack with a grin) he's coming to the right place.

Jack: this is going to be fun

**Meanwhile**

Wave is stripped from his clothes but only in his underpants and tide inca pole while two cinderblock on his knee crushing him, by a very very not happy and PO'D Esdeath and Kurome.

Wave: look, I'm very sorry.

Wave: (anime tears) uh i don't know what to say, except I'm very sorry for what happen okay?

Esdeath: dan, huey and the others got away because you wasn't paying attention, what I cannot overlook is that both a member of night raid and Beelzebub flip though your fingers, kurome, add more weight.

Kurome: (glared at wave) hmmhmm. (drop it)

Wave: AHHHH!

esdeath: oh my wave, your technique is unpeckable but is worthless if you dint use your head, please try to correct it.

Wave: okay

Esdeath: oh and next time you disappoint me, I will delivery punishment myself , is that perfectly clear?

Wave: yes mam.

Kurome: make sure you find my big brother dan and my huey, (glared deadly at him) or I'll drive my sword right up in your ass you got that?!

Wave: y-yes !

Seyru: commander! Deep apology ! Coro hasnt able to track them down yet and shocking news , (show a goodie basket and cards) letters from Dan and Huey!

Kurome: COOKIES?!

Seyru give the basket to kurome of wrapped fresh cookies and a card, two of them from dan and Huey as she open it.

"dear little k, if you read this that I'm gone becasue i need a lot of time and i wish you cant do this, losing may and my parents and tribe for one thing but i cannot lose you and akame ...if i join the revolutionary, i bet you gonna do something horrible and i know your in there, sign Dan"

"dear kurome, i hope you like the cookies, I'm joining with boss as i wanna make his heart healed and i wanna save you as i know your not weak as your a strong survivor and dont need those medical drugs and i care for you...the empire took my family and my home by the three beast...i hope you make the right decisons, love huey"

She start to eat the cookies from the basket happily but thinking of what they say

Kurome's thought: maybe...maybe he right but...i need a way to lure him.

Seryu read her letter.

"seyru, let meet somehwere where you first encounter the spear claw beetle and we talk private with coro, sign huey"

Esdeath: hmm?

Seyru: I'll be back

Esdeath: i see , where doctor stylish?

Seyru: we still havent heard from him.

Seyru run off.

**Meanwhile**

Seyru went to the spot and look at the speae claw beetle symbol where was place last time.

Seryu: I wonder why he want to meet with me?

Then she saw the blue metalic stag beetle flew around till she heard footstep then she turn to see claw spear beetle who caught the metalic blue stag beetle.

Seyru:(eyes wide) you...

Spear claw beetle: so, we meet again.

Seryu: what have you done with huey?!

Spear claw beetle: i did nothing because.

He shapeshift back to huey shocked her.

Huey: I am huey.

Seryu: … no… i-i can't be…

Huey: it is me, i can prove it by the time we meet when you was patrolling.

Seyru: (gasp) it is you and wait, that mean..

Huey: my home, my mother and father and my people dies and burn by the empire and the three beast, they took them all away from me and I'm the only survivor.

Seryu: no, that can't be right

Huey: i saw it my own eyes and your teacher is guilty as do horror slaughter the innocent,(walk to her and stop) if don't believe me as see me as a criminal then go ahead.

Seyru: what you mean?

Huey: kill me, you and coro since this is what you wanted and see me as a criminal and a monster.(close his eyes)

She just stared at him, shill in shock. there's no lies to his eyes as is true and she look at her hands then at him in tearing she hugged him tight.

Seyru: I'm sorry.

Huey: hmm?

Seryu: I'm sorry, about your familg and parents, everything...i, i don't know what justice is now.

Huey: then,(touch her chin and look at her with a smile) I'll show you.

He kiss her on the lips as she eyes wide but melts into it and lean in more.

Seyru: (break the kiss and smile) thank you huey, i promise I'll heal your heart

Huey: yes and now you need to continue as our spy in there.

Seyru: you can count on me! (smile and salute) night raid member seyru and coro at your service!

Huey: (smile) welcome aboard and seeyah later.

Then everything to her vision is a blur and huey was gone

She look down as a necklace, a necklace that have a nice symbol of a moon. She pick it up and wear it then smiles.

Seyru: we'll meet again my knight... And kamen rider gattack

**With esdeath**

She walking holding the gift basket then read the card.

"Dear ese, i run off as this is not how is right, think and remember the word when before i slept the couch. If we meet again if i join the revolutionary army, are now the enemy who hollow and heartless? Or a snow angel who have a warmth heart? You'll bring more pain to my heart as the Empire, they took my parents and my sister. Your father told me to watch over you and give you hope, real hope of your lonely self that i hope you learn something and figure it out, love dan."

Esdeath smiled a little.

Esdeath: _dan, we'll meet again and what you said is true the empire tooken away your little sister and parents, I'll do something about it_...(smile more) you'll be happy when i play along the empire's game and join you

What she didn't know is horn beetle watching then start vibrating its wings.

**With dan**

He's at the bed cuddle with akame and leone

Dan sees it as he smile hearing this.

Dan: _hmm, hmm, my grandparents said a person who? Fallen but remdiption meaning rise as the light shows hope for it. And now Dr. Stylish, is time you'll know the meaning of us knights can do as kamen riders!_


End file.
